J'ai besoin de Vous
by Kinky Fujoshi Maiden
Summary: Naruto arrive à Sapporo pour ses études et aboutit en colocation avec Sasuke. Dès lors qu'il le rencontre, Naruto a en tête de le mettre dans son lit, cependant, Sasuke est bien plus complexe que son colocataire le pense d'abord...
1. Prologue

_Bêta : FujoCherry-tou-chan, _atashi no Tou-chan

_Coupling : Sasu×Naru ? Naru×Sasu ? suce Pense_

_Histoire originale : "Naruto", ainsi, tous les personnages du texte ci-dessous appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei_

_Univers : alternatif_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

« Étudiant de 19 ans recherche colocataire pour l'année scolaire.

L'appartement est meublé.

La chambre à louer fait 13 m².

L'immeuble se situe dans un coin assez calme à 5min du campus principal de l'université, proche d'un arrêt de bus desservi par plusieurs lignes et le métro à la station チョメチョメ.

Me concernant, je suis d'un naturel assez calme et posé.

Superficie du logement : 61m²

Loyer : 62000¥, charges comprises

Merci de me contacter au チョメチョメ pour organiser les visites. ».

–Bonjour, j'ai vu l'annonce de la coloc' et aimerais visiter l'appart' !

–Bonjour, très bien, quand seriez-vous libre ?

–Aujourd'hui même !

–À 18h ?

–Ça me va !

–Très bien, je vous envoie l'adresse par message.

–Okay, merci !

–À plus tard.

Uzumaki Naruto, jeune homme de 20 ans vient d'arriver à Sapporo pour ses études. Très social et entreprenant, il a décidé de faire de la colocation, afin de ne pas rester seul le temps de se faire des amis avec qui traîner. Et avouons-le.. Le jeune homme, qui est un coureur de... caleçons ? a espoir de trouver un colocataire avec qui s'amuser...  
>Ainsi, il part en route pour visiter cet appartement en imaginant l'Apollon qui le lui fera visiter. La voix qu'il a entendu était assez froide, mais Naruto aime les challenges et s'amuserait à débrider la personne qu'il avait eu au téléphone s'il en valait la peine.<p>

Il sonne au dictaphone après avoir trouvé le nom du jeune homme qui le lui a envoyé par message : Uchiha. La porte s'ouvre, et sur instruction de la voix s'élevant, Naruto se dirige vers le 10ème et dernier étage du bâtiment.

A la sortie de l'ascenseur, il n'en croit pas ses yeux... L'«Uchiha» l'attend, ou plutôt la bombe Uchiha l'attend. La bombe en question se trouve être un homme d'un bon mètre 80, au corps finement sculpté et à la peau d'un magnifique blanc albâtre, en total contraste avec ses cheveux noirs jais et ses yeux tout aussi sombres. Il arbore un regard qui se veut gentil se dit Naruto, même s'il reste relativement froid.  
>Ce qui fait la différence avec un type pas mal qui est froid et cet Uchiha, c'est son piercing au labret qui lui donne un petit côté bad boy.<p>

Après l'avoir bien analysé, Naruto se rapproche et s'empresse d'incliner légèrement la tête afin de saluer la personne lui faisant face, qui relève déjà la sienne. Vu comme il est poli, se dit Naruto, c'est sûr que ce ne sera pas facile de le mettre dans mon lit.  
>Il coupe court à ses pensées perverses quand le brun lui lance un enchanté, et l'invite à entrer, alors que Naruto lui répond.<p>

–Je suis Naruto commence celui-ci en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

–Sasuke, lui répond simplement son interlocuteur, tout en lui montrant d'un geste la cuisine-salle à manger qui s'offre à eux. Étant donné que l'appart' n'est pas super grand, le proprio a fait abattre le mur de la cuisine et a juste mis un comptoir pour donner une impression de grandeur, continue-t-il.

Naruto observe la pièce, ébahi. Les murs sont beiges, ce qui est assez masculin et le canapé et la cuisine encastrée ravivent la pièce avec leur couleur rouge pétant. Les meubles sont d'un bois sombre mais la grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon et le parquet au vernis parfait rendent la pièce très lumineuse.

–L'appart a été rénové il y a deux ans rajoute Sasuke à la vue des yeux grands ouverts du blond. Il y a juste les appareils électroménagers qui sont ceux d'avant mais ils fonctionnent très bien et en cas de problème, il suffit de contacter le proprio pour qu'il les change.

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre, toujours bouche-bée. La visite se poursuit donc en silence jusqu'à la salle de bain, dont les murs carrelés laiteux donnent une impression de calme. Il nota qu'il y a une baignoire, ce qui n'est pas à négliger.  
>Sasuke lui présente ensuite les toilettes qui sont dans un style totalement différent. La petite pièce est recouverte d'un papier peint orange avec des motifs... de cacas ailés !<p>

–Euh... fût le seul son sortant de la gorge de Naruto alors qu'il voyait sa couleur préférée bafouée par des étrons.

–D'après le proprio il est important d'avoir une pièce pareille pour se "détendre" répond le beau brun, comprenant totalement la réaction du blond. Lui-même ne comprend pas comment son propriétaire a pu avoir l'idée de mettre et trouver un tel papier.

La visite arrive enfin au lieu le plus convoité : la chambre libre.  
>Quel soulagement ! Son style est aussi classe que celui de la pièce à vivre et non aussi "original" que celui des toilettes. Le papier est rouge grenat, la couleur de la passion se dit Naruto, avec un petit sourire. Le même parquet que le salon recouvre le sol et le bureau, l'armoire et le lit de Naruto rejoignent cette couleur dans un accord parfait.<p>

–Retournons dans le salon, dit Sasuke, brisant enfin le silence qui s'était réinstallé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du jus de fruits, du thé ou du café ajoute-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Naruto lui répond et s'installe sur le canapé, le brun le rejoignant avec deux verres de jus à la main.  
>Ils boivent une gorgée et Naruto se lance :<p>

–Il me faut cet appart'.

Son interlocuteur ne lui répond pas tout de suite, fixant Naruto dans ses yeux bleus océan. Naruto a même l'impression que pendant ces quelques secondes de silence, Sasuke le détaille, ses yeux vacillant rapidement sur ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres, où les yeux onyx semblent s'arrêter un instant pour ensuite revenir aux yeux du concerné et lui poser quelques questions avant de lui donner le numéro du propriétaire.

Ils se présentèrent donc tous les deux un peu plus en détails :

L'un est en fac de langues, l'autre en économie ;  
>l'un est plutôt introverti et n'invite pas beaucoup de monde ici, l'autre a l'habitude des soirées mais s'arrangera bien sûr pour ne pas en faire ici ;<br>enfin, l'un est en couple, même s'il ne ramène jamais la personne qui partage sa vie à l'appartement, l'autre est célibataire.

Bref, ils sont tous les deux opposés. Néanmoins, quand Naruto veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'avoir et il est hors de question de laisser passer cet appartement, il s'occupera de la bombe y vivant plus tard.

Contre toute attente, Sasuke sort enfin un morceau de papier avec écrit dessus le nom d'un homme, « Maito Gai », suivi d'un numéro de téléphone.

–C'est le numéro du proprio, je le préviendrai tout à l'heure quand tu seras parti. Il est cool tu verras. Je te conseille de l'appeler avant 19:30 parce que c'est un grand sportif et c'est l'heure à laquelle il fait son footing du soir donc il ne décrochera pas.

En disant ces paroles, Sasuke se remémore tristement une fois où il avait eu le malheur de croiser son propriétaire en plein footing, habillé d'un terrible juste au corps de gym vert pétant assorti à des baskets oranges tout aussi voyantes. Il se secoue légèrement la tête afin de sortir cette vision d'horreur de son esprit et raccompagne son peut-être futur colocataire jusqu'à la porte où il le salue.

Naruto ne manque pas de jeter un coup d'œil au fessier de son hôte qui se retourne pour rentrer chez lui et le blond ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin en entrant dans l'ascenseur : l'appartement va être sien et il compte bien faire tomber son colocataire sous son charme.  
>C'est avec cet état d'esprit conquérant qu'il appela le numéro sur le papier.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture !<em>

_C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose ( sans compter mes pauvres écrits de collégienne lol ), j'espère vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche _x)_ j'ai en tête quelque chose d'assez hardcore dirais-je, attendez-vous à un Sasuke comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu._  
><em>Pour moi une bonne fic se doit d'avoir un décor bien planté alors les lemons, il y en aura mais il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres.<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !_


	2. Chapitre I

_Bêta __:__ FujoCherry-tou-chan, _atashi no Tou-chan

_Coupling __:__ Sasu×Naru ? Naru×Sasu ? suce Pense_

_Histoire __originale __:__ "Naruto", ainsi, tous les personnages du texte ci-dessous appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei_

_Univers __:__ alternatif_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre <strong>_**I**

–Tous tes cartons sont là ? Demande Sasuke en déposant celui qu'il tient dans un coin de la chambre de son nouveau colocataire.

–Oui c'étaient les derniers merci ! Répond celui-ci en mettant celui qu'il tient sur celui de Sasuke.

–Okay. Je vais te laisser ranger tout ça alors. Je dois partir. Je reviendrai vers 18 heures je pense, envois-moi un message s'il y a un problème.

-Ca marche, merci !

Naruto commence à déballer ses affaires. La première phase de son plan est réussie : il a l'appartement. Comme l'avait dit Sasuke, le propriétaire est un type cool, bien qu'un peu étrange avec ses sourcils plus que fournis, sa coupe au bol huileuse et son blabla sur le pouvoir de la jeunesse.

C'est maintenant que la deuxième phase commence : arriver à mettre son sexy colocataire dans son lit ; et Naruto le sait, ça ne sera pas une mince affaire. Sasuke est froid, ou plutôt il est un peu renfermé, il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre gigolo qui se fait n'importe qui, il est en couple, et enfin, il n'est pas forcément gay ou bi.

Néanmoins, le blond est motivé, Sasuke est un bon challenge et Naruto aime ça. Et puis quel cul ! Il a l'impression que l'arrière train de son colocataire lui envoie des appels au viol.

Le soir même, Sasuke et Naruto se sont mis d'accord au niveau de l'organisation de la colocation et Naruto a réussi à arracher un rendez-vous à Sasuke — soit une visite du campus.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigent vers l'université, à pieds, puisqu'elle n'est qu'à quelques minutes de chez eux.

–Là-bas c'est la fac d'éco, dit Sasuke en montrant un bâtiment à une centaine de mètres d'eux. La fac de langues, où je suis, se trouve juste à notre droite.

Ils se dirigent donc vers la faculté d'économie, où Naruto a quelques papiers à y déposer, quand Sasuke reprend :

–En fait tu rentreras seul si ça ne te gêne pas, je viens de me souvenir que je dois aller voir un prof' ; mais je t'accompagne ne t'inquiète pas, comme ça si jamais ils te font aller vers un autre bâtiment je t'aiderai à le trouver.

Naruto acquiesce silencieusement puis se rappelle qu'ils devaient faire quelques courses après, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire remarquer à son colocataire.

–Ah oui c'est vrai, déso-. Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Naruto le voit fixer un point à l'horizon.

Il cherche donc ce qui a arrêté son interlocuteur en pleine phrase quand il remarque un homme qui les regarde. Un homme au teint blafard, au regard perçant, dont les longs cheveux noirs et les joues creuses n'arrangent rien à son air repoussant.

Sasuke reprend alors la marche en changeant du tout au tout. Il semble extrêmement heureux, mais en même temps, Naruto ne sait pas si c'est pour reprendre ses esprits, il ne fixe plus la personne face à eux mais le sol.

Naruto ne sait pas trop s'il doit le suivre ou non ; il se sent de trop, même s'il ne sait pas dans quoi il est de trop. Néanmoins, l'homme qui les regarde arriver est juste devant sa fac, donc à quoi bon s'éloigner de Sasuke ?

«Sasuke..» entend Naruto alors qu'il reste un peu en retrait des deux bruns.

–Bonjour Professeur Orochimaru, répond l'apostrophé. Je comptais venir Vous voir après avoir montré à mon nouveau colocataire sa fac.

Ledit Orochimaru ne répond pas. Naruto les regarde et remarque que Sasuke ne regarde toujours pas son professeur dans les yeux.

« Pardon ». La conversation reprend lorsque Sasuke s'excuse.

–Tu es bien bavard. On reparlera de ça... comme hier, à 15 heures.

–Très bien, merci, répond Sasuke en s'inclinant un peu trop selon Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru se soit éloigné.

–Allons-y, dit finalement le brun qui semble être revenu à la normale.

–A plus tard alors, et encore désolé, dit Sasuke au blond tandis qu'il part en direction de la station de métro. Celui-ci lui répond d'un magnifique sourire et rentre à l'appartement où il doit finir de ranger ses affaires.

Alors qu'il s'occupe de ses vêtements, Naruto se demande avec quel genre de personne sort Sasuke car même s'ils n'ont pas encore eu beaucoup de conversations, il semblerait que Sasuke ne veuille pas en parler ; il a seulement dit que c'était compliqué, ce qui est un bon point pour Naruto, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il est probablement l'opposé de ce que son colocataire recherche. Après tout, ils sont l'opposé sans être complémentaires.

Sasuke sort du métro et regarde l'heure : encore une fois il est en avance d'une bonne trentaine de minutes. Il se pose donc, encore une fois, sur un siège devant le quai et attend, regardant comme à son habitude les métros défiler.

Naruto contemple sa chambre du couloir. Super est le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Lui qui s'attendait à partager un appartement des 80's aux vieux murs décrépis avec il ne savait qui, quelle surprise !

Sasuke sort enfin de la bouche de métro, il lui reste cinq minutes pour aller à l'appartement de son professeur qui se trouve à presque quinze minutes du métro. Il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il ralentit l'allure, et juste en sentant ses jambes aller moins vite il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson qui le parcourt : encore une fois, son professeur ne lui pardonnera pas.

Que faire pour passer le temps maintenant ? Naruto ne connaît pas Sapporo et la seule personne qui aurait pu lui faire visiter n'est pas disponible.

Sasuke sonne et regarde le tapis sous ses pieds. La porte s'ouvre et on lui dit d'entrer. Sasuke ne dit rien. Seule la personne avec qui il est parle :

–Tu es en retard. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es debout ? Les chiens sont à quatre pattes que je sache.

Sasuke obéit, ne regardant que le sol devant lui.

Un an bientôt. Dans un mois ça fera un an que cela a commencé, se dit-il alors qu'il se fait balader en laisse dans l'appartement de la personne à qui il a donné son corps et son cœur.

Finalement, Naruto fait le tour du quartier pour trouver ce qui lui paraît le plus important : une échoppe de râmen. Plus de deux heures après avoir quadrillé le quartier, il abandonne : il s'est perdu. Il finit finalement par se poser dans un parc et regarde l'heure : 17:40. Sasuke devrait en avoir fini avec son professeur.

Après s'être rhabillé, Sasuke se courbe profondément en avant en disant d'une voix douce « Merci Maître ».

A peine est-il dehors que son téléphone sonne. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas sonné lorsqu'il était encore dans l'appartement, il se serait fait punir encore plus sévèrement.

–Allô Naruto ? Dit le brun en répondant.

–Désolé Sasuke mais je me suis perdu, dit le blond avec sa voix la plus suppliante ; tu peux venir me chercher ?

–Tu sais où tu es ?

–Dans un parc, devant moi y a un immeuble de 4 étages avec une façade peinte qui représente un serpent.

–T'es sérieux ? Dit Sasuke avec une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

–Bien sûr, j'y peux rien si les gens ont mauvais goût.

–Regarde devant toi au lieu de dire des idioties.

–Eeeeeh c'est méch- ant ? Naruto se lève du banc et sort sur la petite rue donnant sur le parc où Sasuke arrive.

–T'as une sacré chance que mon Professeur habite là, ça ne fait qu'un an que je vis ici et je ne connais pas encore très bien.

–Merci, répond Naruto avec un sourire. T'étais chez lui alors ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

–C'est avec lui que je sors, répond simplement Sasuke, regardant droit devant lui afin de ne pas voir le visage probablement dégoûté de Naruto.

–Avec ça ?! Lance celui-ci, sans aucune finesse. Vu comme tu es tu pourrais trouver beaucoup mieux non ? Tout à l'heure il te parlait comme si tu n'étais qu'un chien ! En plus il a quoi.. cinquante ans au moins non ?

–C'est ton avis, se contente de dire Sasuke d'une voix froide. Je n'ai jamais trouvé personne qui me convenait hormis lui, ne me parle pas comme ça alors que ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on se connaît, ajoute-t-il en accélérant le pas.

Naruto s'excuse à voix basse, comprenant ce qu'il vient de dire sur la personne que Sasuke aime. Malgré tout je n'ai pas tord pense-t-il, le comportement comme le physique de ce type sont loin d'être attirants alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien plaire à Sasuke ?

Le retour à l'appartement se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Naruto s'excusa encore une fois le soir, ajoutant que cet Orochimaru ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Il aurait aimé que Sasuke lui dise en quoi Orochimaru est différent des autres, en quoi il peut lui plaire, mais il savait que celui-ci ne lui répondrait pas.

Une première semaine passa dans la colocation et Naruto remarqua que le brun qu'il convoitait tant serait plus difficile à avoir qu'il ne le pensait. Sasuke passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui-même. En fait, il ne parlait pas beaucoup tout court.

Naruto essayait de faire la conversation, d'en apprendre plus sur lui mais au final, la seule information intéressante qu'il réussit à tirer de Sasuke est le fait que celui-ci ait rencontré Orochimaru au début de l'année dernière, alors qu'il était allé à un de ses cours de psychanalyse. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke faisait à un de ses cours ? Naruto était vraiment perdu.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, Naruto remarqua que Sasuke paraissait anxieux.

Il ne sort plus voir son professeur et paradoxalement, Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de s'en réjouir, même s'il est aussi inquiet de voir son colocataire dans cet état.

La rentrée arriva finalement. Etant donné que Sasuke et Naruto n'ont pas les mêmes horaires, Naruto dû partir seul pour son premier jour à l'université. Celui-ci se passa très bien. La plupart des élèves de son cursus se connaissent déjà ce qui fait qu'il est seul pour l'instant, mais Naruto sait que cela ne durera pas. Il a toujours été très rapide à se faire des amis.

Deux semaines passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Demain, samedi, ça ferait un mois qu'il serait arrivé à la colocation. Naruto aurait aimé faire un repas pour fêter ça, mais ces derniers jours, Sasuke avait l'air mal en point et le forcer à ça n'aurait aucune utilité hormis installer une atmosphère désagréable pour un repas qui se voudrait festif.

« Sasuke ? » dit Naruto en descendant les escaliers menant à sa fac alors qu'il le voit marcher quelques mètres plus loin.

–Ah Naruto, salut, répond le brun d'une voix faible.

–Ca va ? Demande Naruto alors qu'il remarque que son beau colocataire a le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Celui-ci se contente d'hocher positivement la tête et le chemin vers l'appartement se fait dans le plus grand des silences. Naruto aimerait bien sûr lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais Sasuke a l'air tellement mal qu'il a l'impression que lui demander ne ferait que rendre le malaise de son colocataire plus grand encore.

–Tu devrais prendre un bon bain dès qu'on arrivera, ça te fera du bien, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

–J'ai plus cinq ans répond froidement son interlocuteur. Sasuke ne veut pas parler, il n'en a pas la force, il sent qu'il ne tient plus.

–Encore heureux, je flipperais de voir un gamin de cinq ans avec des cernes pareilles lance Naruto d'un ton sec. Il s'inquiète et c'est comme ça qu'on le remercie ?

Une fois arrivés à la maison, le blond court presque à la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il est hors de question que Sasuke n'y passe pas ! Rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud pour se relaxer.

Sasuke va directement dans sa chambre et dix minutes plus tard, Naruto frappe à sa porte.

–C'est prêt.

Sasuke sort, une simple serviette noire attachée aux hanches.

–D'accord, merci, se contente-t-il de répondre en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Naruto le regarde partir, ses yeux ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter le corps parfait de son colocataire. Il se décide malgré tout à quitter le couloir ; si Sasuke se retournait et le voyait le fixer avec un regard aussi pervers, il ne lui laisserait plus jamais l'opportunité de le voir ainsi.

Au bout d'une heure, Naruto décide de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, il n'est pas du genre voyeur, mais habituellement Sasuke ne reste pas aussi longtemps dans la salle de bain.

Il frappe. Aucune réponse. Que faire ? Il sait que Sasuke ne ferme jamais la porte à clé à cause d'une espèce de phobie qu'il a, mais s'il entre comme ça, son colocataire va péter un câble... s'il va bien. C'est vrai, si Naruto fait ça c'est seulement parce qu'il s'inquiète de le voir rester aussi longtemps dans la salle de bain. Naruto finit enfin par prendre son courage à deux mains et frappe tout de même avant de lancer d'une voix timide :

–Sasuke ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, Naruto ouvre et n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Sasuke est allongé dans la baignoire, un casque sur les oreilles, un bras en sang. Un flux pourpre prend place dans l'eau alors que Sasuke a l'air de dormir paisiblement.

« Sasuke ! » hurle Naruto en se précipitant sur lui. Il enlève le casque et prend le bras blessé quand Sasuke ouvre soudainement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Je suis à poil putain ! ». Il couvre sa nudité à l'aide de sa main libre alors que Naruto, qui a automatiquement tourné les yeux vers ladite nudité essaie de reprendre contenance alors que ses joues rosissent légèrement.

–Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?! Je m'inquiétais vu que ça fait plus d'une heure que t'es là !, crie presque Naruto alors qu'il lâche le bras qu'il tenait afin de prendre des bandages et du désinfectant dans un tiroir à côté de lui.

–C'est bon je vais bien, dégage ! Crie Sasuke. J'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de personne, va-t-en !

A ces mots, Naruto fait tomber tout ce qu'il tenait et prend fermement les deux poignets de Sasuke, appuyant par la même occasion sur sa blessure et le faisant avoir un rictus de douleur.

–Que je parte ? T'as vu ton état ?! Sors de là que je m'occupe de ton bras. Ajoute-t-il en le lâchant et en lui tendant la serviette qu'il portait en arrivant.

–Que... tu t'occupes de mon bras ?!, en disant ces mots, Sasuke affiche un air terriblement peiné que Naruto ne manque pas de remarquer. J'ai besoin de... personne, répète-t-il en laissant échapper une larme au dernier mot.

Il se sent soudainement soulevé par deux bras puissants. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Naruto le plaque contre son torse.

–Si tu n'avais besoin de personne tu ne serais pas dans cet état, chuchote-t-il à son oreille. Il relâche un peu sa prise et rajoute : essuie-toi, met une compresse à ton poignet et va dans ta chambre, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. Il sort de la salle de bain et se dirige à grand pas vers la cuisine.

Il prend le temps de bien réfléchir à ce dont il a été témoin en se remplissant un verre d'eau qu'il boit d'une traite. Il avait remarqué que Sasuke allait mal mais pas au point de se faire autant de mal. La blessure à son poignet n'a pas l'air grave, mais la simple signification de ce geste est tellement affreux qu'un frisson parcourt l'échine de Naruto alors qu'il imagine ce qui ce serait passé s'il n'avait pas été là.

Il inspire profondément et se dirige vers la chambre de son colocataire. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pense, ce sera la première fois qu'il y va. Il aurait préféré y aller dans d'autres conditions.

«J'entre» prévient-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La chambre est plongée dans le noir. Seule une lampe sur une table de chevet éclaire la pièce. Naruto remarque de quoi soigner Sasuke dessus. Pas étonnant que la pièce soit si sombre. Les murs sont bleus nuit et le plafond ainsi qu'un des quatre murs de la pièce sont noirs. La fenêtre est fermée et cachée par un énorme rideau de la même couleur que la majorité des murs. Le sol est le même que dans tout l'appartement et est la seule touche de clarté dans la pièce. Les meubles sont tous d'un bois très sombre et même la parure de lit est sombre.

Ayant fini sa petite analyse de la chambre, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit où Sasuke est à moitié allongé, regardant dans le vide. Son bras meurtri repose sur la couette le recouvrant.

Sans un mot, Naruto enlève le scotch et la compresse que Sasuke s'était mis plus tôt. Il prend du désinfectant et du coton sur le chevet et se met à l'œuvre.

Sasuke lui ne réagit toujours pas. Il en a marre de ce monde. Il ne peut même pas faire ce qu'il veut de son corps. Orochimaru, lui, pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ce corps.

A cette pensée, sa vision devient floue, il sent un liquide lentement couler de ses yeux.

Il tourne lentement la tête vers Naruto en sentant une sensation qu'il ne se souvenait plus connaître. Naruto lui embrasse l'intérieur du poignet, au dessus du bandage qu'il vient de faire, descend sur la paume de sa main. Il sent ensuite cette étrange sensation sur le dessus de sa main et le dessus de son poignet.

–Ne fais plus jamais ça, Sasuke, dit Naruto en le fixant avec un regard très protecteur dirait Sasuke. Comment en être sûr, ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu ce genre de choses.

Il sent le flot de ses larmes aller en puissance en se rendant compte que ce type, qu'il ne connaît que depuis un mois s'inquiète pour lui alors que la personne pour qui il aurait tout fait n'a jamais eu de pareils sentiments à son égard.

Naruto se rapproche et pour la seconde fois, il se retrouve contre lui, le visage dans le creux de son épaule. Sasuke sent les mains du blond caresser son dos nu. C'est tellement doux, agréable.

–Pourquoi ?, murmure-t-il.

–Parce que je suis humain, répond Naruto. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un se faire du mal et ne pas agir. Surtout si c'est quelqu'un que je connais.

Sasuke passe ses bras autour du torse de Naruto et le serre le plus fort possible. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. Le souffle chaud et lent sur son oreille, la chaleur corporelle, l'amour, la gentillesse et tous ces sentiments qu'on ne lui a que trop peu offerts ont l'air de déborder chez cette personne qui, sans aucune hésitation, l'a aidé.

Ils restent un moment comme ça. Naruto pensait que le brun l'aurait repoussé mais au final, il le serre de toute ses forces. Naruto passe doucement une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune qu'il caresse. Il repousse doucement son colocataire afin d'essuyer le dessous de ses yeux encore humides.

Puis il ne peut s'en empêcher. Après avoir passé ses pouces sous les yeux gonflés, il prend son visage en coupe et pousse doucement, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit allongé sur le matelas. En se sentant aller en arrière, Sasuke resserre sa prise sur le sweat de Naruto. Le visage de celui-ci ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Sasuke.

Ses mains tiennent toujours doucement le visage de Sasuke, il a l'air tellement fragile. Il caresse doucement ses joues en faisant bouger ses pouces et très lentement avance son visage vers celui du brun.

Sasuke ne réagit pas tellement le moment a l'air irréel. Pourtant, il voit les deux magnifiques yeux bleus regarder ses lèvres. Peut-être ne réagit-il pas parce qu'il le veut ? Il ne sait pas. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que la personne devant lui est bonne. Il voit ses bras remonter vers la nuque de Naruto, est-ce vraiment lui qui les contrôle ? Il sent une de ses mains se mettre dans la chevelure blonde. C'est agréable.

Naruto ferme les yeux et sent deux lèvres épouser les siennes. Il l'a fait. Il ne fallait pas n'est-ce pas ? A cet instant, plus rien n'importe. Sasuke a passé ses bras derrière sa nuque, il lui a caressé les cheveux. Il est tellement paradoxal. Sasuke est froid, il ne parle pas beaucoup, il aime être seul, même sa peau est froide. Cependant, dans cette étreinte, dans ce baiser, Naruto a l'impression de découvrir toute la chaleur que Sasuke cache.

Il se recule un peu pour faire face au brun. Celui-ci le regarde de ses yeux sombres rendus brillants à cause des larmes.

Naruto sent une main caresser une de ses joues. Une main douce, mais tellement froide. Il veut la réchauffer. Il la prend et l'embrasse en différents endroits. Plusieurs fois sur la paume, sur les phalanges, sur le dessus de sa main. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui prend. Il a cette passion soudaine. Il a ce sentiment qui lui dit de protéger Sasuke, de ne jamais lui faire de mal.

Dans ce silence toujours total, il retourne chastement embrasser les lèvres qui ont l'air de le réclamer.

Il ne faut pas qu'il parte. Alors que Sasuke sent encore ces douces lèvres rejoindre les siennes, il passe une main près des omoplates de Naruto et l'autre au milieu de son dos et appuie légèrement. Naruto se laisse faire et se retrouve à moitié allongé sur Sasuke.

–Ne me laisse pas seul, je t'en prie, chuchote Sasuke, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

Naruto ne s'est jamais senti comme ça. Il éprouve cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Comme si Sasuke était une poupée de porcelaine, d'une extrême fragilité et d'une grande richesse. Comme si Sasuke était son précieux enfant.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il se relève sous un regard qui commence aussitôt à s'emplir de larmes. Sasuke ne se contrôle plus. En cet instant, il a besoin de cette personne autant qu'il a besoin d'air pour respirer.

Il tend désespérément sa main vers Naruto qui est maintenant debout. Celui-ci embrasse la main qu'on lui tend comme il embrasserait celle d'une princesse, puis il se déshabille. Sasuke le regarde faire sans vraiment réagir, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe.

Une fois en boxer, Naruto pousse la couette, incitant Sasuke à se décaler autant qu'il peut dans son lit une place. Naruto éteint la lampe de chevet et s'allonge auprès du brun.

Il dépose d'abord un baiser sur son front et se colle à lui. Non, ce n'est pas ça.

En sentant Naruto l'embrasser, Sasuke se sent attiré par ce corps chaud et vivant. Il se rapproche autant que possible et ils se font un ultime câlin. Naruto dépose un dernier baiser dans le cou de Sasuke qui en frissonne, et quelques minutes plus tard, il sent la prise de Sasuke se desserrer : celui-ci s'est endormi.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture !<em>

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai l'impression que la dernière scène est un peu trop longue mais pour moi l'amour passe obligatoirement par la tendresse._  
><em>Eh ? Pourquoi je mets amour <em>:x_ ? Je veux dire l'amitié, oui, l'amour entre amis haha _:I_ !_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Réponses<span> __aux__ commentaires __anonymes __du __prologue__ ( et un grand merci à tout le monde, je ne pensais pas que ma ff serait lue même pas quelques heures après sa publication _^^_ ) __:_

**_Pauline :_** "O top naruto pervert et sasuke glaçon sa va etre drole"

_Merci pour ton commentaire qui est le premier de ma ff _^^_ ! Cependant Sasuke ne sera pas si froid que ça ici _x)_. J'espère que ça va quand même te plaire ( il ne sera pas non plus super-euphorique-bavard-etc je te rassure ) !_

_**Kyomi :**_ "Coucou!  
>J'aime beaucoup ce premier chapitre!<br>J'espère vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment que se sera un NARUSASU!  
>Je peut pas sacker les sasunaru je sais pas pourquoi ...<p>

Alors comme sa sasuke est en couple? Avec qui? Et Itachi il fait parti de l'histoire?  
>Dsl pour toute ses question mdr , mais quand je sens qu'une histoire me plaît je peine a arrêter mes question!<p>

A bientôt J'espère! Bonne continuation !"

_Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que juste le prologue a plu _:D_ !_

_Je pense que vu le comportement de Sasuke dans la scène finale, on peut dire que tu ne seras pas déçue _;)_._

_Et oui, Sasuke en couple, mais pas avec n'importe qui, avec le plus bg des beaux gosses, Orochimaru ! Je devrais peut-être changer le pairing ? Lol. Comme tout le monde s'en doute je suppose, ça ne va sans doute pas durer._

_Je ne sais pas encore si Itachi apparaîtra, peut-être, oui, mais de toute façon tu n'as pas à le savoir _x)_._

_**Elikia :**_ "Très bonne impression pour ce 1er chapitre! J'ai hâte de découvrir la suite et ton Sasuke... hardcore?  
>Bien écrit, fluide, un SasuNaru (ou NaruSasu, moi j'aime les deux!) et un papier toilette... heu non non un papier peint dans les toilettes assez improbable?<p>

A bientôt, et bon courage!"

_Merci pour tout ! Une partie du Sasuke "hardcore" s'est dévoilée, j'espère que ça te plaît _:)_. Oh oui le papier _*o*_ le papier peint de mes rêves !_


	3. Chapitre II

_Bêta __:__ FujoCherry-tou-chan, _atashi no Tou-chan

_Coupling __:__ Sasu×Naru ? Naru×Sasu ? suce Pense_

_Histoire __originale__ :__ "Naruto", ainsi, tous les personnages du texte ci-dessous appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei_

_Univers __:__ alternatif_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre <strong>_**II**

Naruto se réveille et ouvre les yeux. Il fait jour. Il sent Sasuke à ses côtés, qui dort profondément. Il entend sa respiration lente et profonde, même s'il ne lui fait pas face. Il sent son corps chaud contre le sien. Il passe doucement sa main entre le bras et les côtes de Sasuke pour caresser sa poitrine.  
>La main de Naruto touche la peau si pâle de Sasuke sur toute la longueur de son torse. Elle remonte vers ses pectoraux et effleure un téton, puis redescend lentement jusqu'aux abdominaux, jusqu'au nombril, puis enfin s'arrête face à la barrière qu'est le bas de pyjama que Sasuke porte. Après une mince hésitation, la main passe sous le pantalon et caresse le boxer caché dessous. En sentant le contenu généreux, Naruto perd pied ; depuis le temps qu'il n'a rien fait, il a devant lui l'homme le plus désirable qu'il aurait pu avoir alors bien sûr qu'il ne va pas laisser passer l'occasion !<p>

Il dégage son bras de Sasuke et s'enfonce vers le fond du lit. Une fois agenouillé sur les jambes de Sasuke, il baisse le pantalon et le boxer de celui-ci jusqu'à avoir une bonne vue sur ses parties génitales. Sans même réfléchir, il prend le sexe s'offrant à lui dans une de ses mains et fait de lents va et vient en même temps qu'il commence à lécher délicatement les bourses de Sasuke qui est, il semblerait, toujours profondément endormi. Il remonte lentement jusqu'à la verge qui a commencé à durcir et lui octroie des coups de langue de la base au gland. Après quelques coups, il prend ledit gland dans sa bouche pour le sucer abondamment quand soudain, il entend un doux gémissement parvenir à son oreille. Interdit, il ne sait plus s'il doit continuer ou non. Etant donné que Sasuke n'esquisse aucun mouvement ou ne dit rien, il prend son sexe plus profondément dans sa bouche. Il le sent grossir de plus en plus en lui et Naruto adore ça ; savoir qu'il fait de l'effet.

La verge ayant atteint une taille convenable, Naruto la délaisse un instant, en profitant pour avaler le pré-sperme qui s'était mélangé à sa salive. Il se positionne correctement et entame de lents va et vient dans sa bouche, à chaque fois plus profondément. Il ignore un haut le cœur et laisse la verge aller plus loin encore en lui. Il arrive finalement jusqu'à la base du sexe de Sasuke et commence de longs va et vient.

Que c'est bon. Cela fait plus de deux mois que Naruto n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles, et le simple fait de faire une fellation lui met la trique comme jamais.

Il sent deux mains se poser sur sa tête et le guider sur la vitesse de ses mouvements. Il se rend soudain compte que Sasuke respire extrêmement fort. Les mouvements accélèrent et Naruto peine à suivre la cadence. Alors que Sasuke commence à gémir, il retire le sexe de sa bouche et va sucer et embrasser ses testicules. Il remonte jusqu'à la verge qu'il lèche sur toute la longueur avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche. Sasuke lâche un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Ses mains retournent se loger dans la chevelure blonde qu'elles tirent légèrement, et alors que ses va et vient se font encore plus rapides, le bassin de Sasuke se met à bouger. Ses gémissements se transforment en petits cris et alors que Naruto sent son sexe se tendre encore plus et ses mains appuyer violemment sur son crâne, Sasuke atteint l'orgasme, en hurlant d'une voix rauque « Orochimaru ! ».

Naruto sursaute et s'assied brusquement. Il voit Sasuke à ses côtés, dormant paisiblement.  
>Une de ses mains va jusqu'à son boxer qu'elle palpe légèrement. Bingo. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire. Et puis c'est quoi cette fin de rêve là, hein Inconscient ?!, pense-t-il alors qu'il sent son boxer souillé par son sperme.<br>Il se concentre un instant sur Sasuke. Il est tellement beau quand il dort. Il embrasse sa tempe et se lève doucement du lit afin de ne pas le réveiller.

Il prend ses habits qui jonchent le sol de la chambre et la quitte afin de rejoindre la sienne pour chercher de quoi se changer. Son réveil affiche seulement 7:20. Il laisse échapper un long soupir et part se laver, profitant de ce moment de relaxation pour se remémorer les évènements de la nuit passée.  
>Il n'aurait jamais cru voir Sasuke dans un tel état ; sans aucune défense, comme si la solitude n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui.<p>

Naruto a beau avoir eu plusieurs copains et sexfriends, il n'a jamais vu personne réagir ainsi à sa présence. Hier soir, Sasuke avait l'air d'avoir tellement besoin de lui ; ou plutôt d'une présence. Il vaut mieux éviter de se faire des films se dit Naruto, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir du moment où il s'est levé et que Sasuke a levé la main vers lui, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. C'était tellement touchant, et même si la situation n'était pas la bonne, c'était terriblement érotique de voir cette personne, si renfermée, être si enfantine et mignonne d'un coup.

Naruto s'essuie et s'habille. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Quand Sasuke se lèvera, comment agir ? Il pourrait être embarrassé et vouloir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le plus important est de savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état.

Naruto décide de profiter de sa longue matinée pour apprendre ses cours, même s'il ne peut se sortir Sasuke de la tête.

Aux alentours de 10:30, il entend enfin du bruit dans le couloir. Il décide de ne pas aller voir son colocataire, après tout, celui-ci vient juste de se réveiller et il a probablement besoin de réfléchir après cette bonne nuit de sommeil. Naruto essaie de ne pas repenser à son rêve et se remet au travail.

Je n'ai jamais autant dormi se dit Sasuke, en se lavant le visage. Il s'observe dans le miroir. Malgré sa bonne nuit de sommeil, ses yeux sont gonflés et rougis. Si Naruto voit ça, ça ne passera pas, il ne faut pas qu'il le voit ; il ne faut pas qu'il sache que Sasuke a pleuré en se réveillant seul ce matin. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il sache qu'il est aussi fragile, sensible, faible et tout simplement ridicule.

Sasuke sort de la salle de bain où il s'est changé et va préparer son petit déjeuner. Il n'a toujours pas vu Naruto. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit dans l'appartement, il est probablement parti. Il doit être dégoûté de s'être forcé à faire toutes ces choses juste pour le réconforter, c'est normal après tout, ils sont deux hommes. Il rentrera sans doute le plus tard possible pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas.

Sasuke n'a même pas commencé de manger qu'il est déjà écœuré. Il range tout ce qu'il avait sorti et retourne dans sa chambre.

Il s'allonge sur son lit et regarde son bandage au poignet. Il a beau être blessé là, ce n'est pas son poignet qui lui fait mal mais son cœur. Il pose sa main sur sa poitrine et sent son cœur battre. Ca fait mal, mais ce n'est pas le genre de douleur qu'il aime. C'est trop douloureux, comme si son cœur se déchirait lentement en de petits morceaux. Sa vision floue redevient plus claire quand des larmes coulent de ses yeux.

Au final, Naruto n'a pas vu Sasuke de la journée. Il aurait probablement dû l'appeler pour déjeuner, mais il n'a pas osé. D'ailleurs au final lui non plus n'a pas déjeuné, il n'est pas sorti une seule fois de sa chambre. Il regarde sa montre : il est presque 19 heures.

Il prend finalement son courage à deux mains et va doucement frapper à la porte de Sasuke. Pas de réponse.

« J'entre » prévient-il en ouvrant la porte. Sasuke est allongé sur son lit, il dort. Il sert un coussin contre lui, de la même manière qu'il tenait Naruto la nuit dernière. A cette pensée, le blond esquisse un sourire et quitte la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible.

Finalement, il va se préparer à manger et dîne seul.

La journée aura vraiment été ennuyeuse se dit Naruto en prenant un livre sur son bureau. Il a bien révisé ses cours mais au final il n'a pas parlé à Sasuke une seule fois. Il décide de commencer à lire un livre qu'un de ses professeurs d'économie lui a recommandé. Naruto peine à s'imprégner de ses cours, il n'imaginait pas du tout qu'ils seraient comme ça. Son professeur lui a aussi dit que si ça ne l'intéressait vraiment pas, il pouvait encore changer de cursus, mais avoir pas loin de deux mois de cours à rattraper n'intéresse guère Naruto.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il abandonne la lecture de son livre et en prend un autre bien plus intéressant à ses yeux : un tome du Shounen Jump. Ca fera bientôt une semaine qu'il l'a acheté mais il n'a toujours pas eu l'occasion de le lire avec toutes les recherches qu'il a à faire en plus de ses cours à apprendre.

Il passe sa soirée à le lire et se couche en imaginant la suite des séries qu'il a lu.

Sasuke se réveille enfin, il est presque minuit. Son ventre lui crie famine, et après un tour aux toilettes, il va se préparer de quoi grignoter. Il remarque qu'il n'y a pas de lumière sous la commissure de la porte de chambre de Naruto. Est-ce qu'il est bien rentré ? Sasuke aimerait le savoir, mais si la lumière est éteinte, c'est que Naruto n'est pas là ou qu'il dort ; et puis aller lui parler ne ferait que le montrer sous un jour encore plus faible.

Après s'être enfin rempli la panse, Sasuke retourne dans sa chambre et allume son ordinateur. Il lit ce qu'il a écrit cet après-midi, c'est un peu relaxant d'écrire pour se libérer.

Lorsqu'il a fini de lire, il prend un coffret sur une étagère et lance un DVD. Quand son cœur lui fait mal, il aime regarder Loveless, c'est une histoire d'amour entre hommes qui finit bien. C'est une histoire fantastique, c'est pour ça. Ce n'est en aucun cas possible dans la vie réelle.

Sasuke finit avec difficulté le dernier épisode, le sommeil reprenant ses droits, et il s'endort à peine après avoir éteint son ordinateur, à 4 heures passées.

Le dimanche se déroule de la même manière, Naruto se réveille vers 10 heures, il déjeune et passe la journée dans ses cours.

Sasuke, lui, se réveille en début d'après-midi mais ne sort de sa chambre que vers 16 heures, son estomac ne cessant de se tordre de faim.

Alors qu'il nettoie sa vaisselle, le moment qu'il redoutait tant arrive enfin : il entend Naruto arriver.

Lorsqu'il le sent dans son dos, il lui dit bonjour, sans se retourner, espérant un peu pouvoir éviter une conversation qui aura forcément lieu.

–Salut, lui répond Naruto en sortant une bouteille du frigo et en s'en remplissant un verre. Il le boit d'une traite et ajoute : il faut qu'on parle.

Ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le canapé, crispés comme jamais.

–Alors... comment va ton poignet ? Demande Naruto pour entamer la conversation.

–Ca va, se contente de répondre Sasuke, son regard ne quittant pas la table basse devant lui.

–Je... commence Naruto. Il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet, et puis ça ne se fait pas de forcer le passage dans la vie des gens. Il décide de commencer en douceur. Sasuke je m'inquiète pour toi. Je me doute que tu ne veux pas en parler mais s'il-te-plaît, fais un effort et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Sasuke, un peu surpris de voir que Naruto n'a pas l'air dégoûté de lui, la pauvre tapette qui passe son temps à pleurer, se décide enfin à le regarder. Il est encore plus surpris quand il voit l'air vraiment inquiet de Naruto.

–Rien de spécial. Je ne suis plus avec mon professeur, c'est tout, dit-il d'un ton neutre en retournant à son observation de la table basse.

Naruto est surpris, il a déjà eu des chagrins d'amour, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à se suicider à cause de ça.

–Si tu n'es plus avec, c'est que tu mérites mieux, je t'en avais déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? Et puis ce type avait vraiment l'air horrible, c'est bien pour toi au final, tente Naruto en lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un moment d'hardiesse.

–Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que c'était la première fois que je trouvais la personne qu'il me fallait. Je m'en fiche qu'il soit vieux ou qu'il ait l'air horrible s'il a ce que je cherche. Et arrête de te forcer à me toucher.

–Quoi ?! Hurle presque Naruto sans s'en rendre compte. Tu crois que vendredi soir j'aurais vraiment fait tout ça si je me forçais ? Et c'est quoi cette chose que tu recherches tant et que tu ne trouves pas ?! Ajoute-t-il sur le même ton.

–Je... Sasuke se sent mal d'un coup, il ne pensait pas que Naruto aurait dit quelque chose de pareil, et puis, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça si ce n'était pas juste pour le forcer à aller mieux ? Je suis désolé, continue le brun en regardant le sol. Je ne peux pas en parler. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas me suicider, d'ailleurs tu as bien vu que la blessure n'était pas assez grande pour ça, ajoute-t-il en se levant.

Naruto le retient et lui demande : alors pourquoi ?

–Pour me soulager. Sasuke se dégage de la prise de Naruto. Je vais me laver, ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte rien faire d'autre.

Sur ces mots Sasuke quitte la pièce et Naruto le regarde partir en silence.

La soirée se passa presque normalement, ils cuisinèrent et mangèrent ensemble dans le plus grand des silences. Habituellement, Naruto fait la conversation à lui tout seul et Sasuke comble les trous, mais ce soir, personne n'avait rien à dire. Sasuke n'avait pas envie de parler et Naruto savait que s'il essayait de parler, Sasuke ne ferait aucun effort pour faire la conversation.

Les deux colocataires commencèrent la semaine de la même manière, ne communiquant plus qu'à coups de « salut » ou « bonjour ».

Sasuke passait tout son temps libre dans sa chambre et ne remarqua même pas que Naruto partait le matin et ne rentrait plus que vers 20 heures si ce n'est plus.

Mardi, Naruto avait prit rendez-vous pour faire le point avec le professeur qui lui a conseillé le livre qu'il avait essayé de lire le week-end passé. Son cursus en licence d'économie ne lui convenait vraiment pas au final, et après mûre réflexion, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre une année. Après tout il avait travaillé toute une année afin d'avoir quelques économies et pouvoir vivre tranquillement, avec les aides qu'il touche en tant qu'orphelin.

Naruto ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il pensait que faire des études d'économie lui ouvrirait de bonnes portes, mais il n'imaginait pas ça aussi ennuyeux.

Son professeur lui a dit de bien réfléchir à ce qui l'intéressait avant de choisir sa nouvelle formation. Naruto n'a jamais vraiment aimé les études et ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il devrait faire. Il n'a jamais aimé aucun cours en particulier.

Il alla à la bibliothèque de sa faculté pour faire quelques recherches sur les différents diplômes qu'il pouvait faire dans cette université. Il resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa fermeture, à 19 heures puis se balada dans le quartier. Il avait fait la même chose la veille, le moins il était à l'appartement, le mieux il se sentait. Il était oppressé par l'attitude de Sasuke, et même s'il savait que celui-ci n'avait rien fait de mal hormis avoir un chagrin d'amour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'éviter.

Le lendemain, Naruto alla à la faculté des arts. Il n'a jamais spécialement aimé les arts plastiques, mais cela pourrait être intéressant étant donné que c'est un moyen d'expression bien plus subjectif que l'écriture. Et puis Naruto a toujours eu une imagination débordante, c'est du moins ce qu'on lui a beaucoup dit.

Il assista à un cours d'esthétique et à un TD où les étudiants durent peindre sur un canvas leur humeur, et ce avec une seule couleur. Le professeur du cours proposa à Naruto, qui lui avait expliqué sa situation, de faire de même, et il accepta volontiers.

Il se retrouva donc devant son canvas, se demandant quoi peindre. Il se dirigea sur une des tables où se trouvait la peinture en se demandant quelle couleur serait la mieux. Une couleur foncée conviendrait pour le mieux à son esprit, mais laquelle ?

« Tu es nouveau ? » demanda une voix. Il se tourna et vit une jeune fille fixant les différents pots de peinture rose devant elle.

–Je fais du repérage, je ne suis pas encore inscrit dit Naruto en la fixant. La jeune fille choisit finalement une couleur et se tourne enfin vers le blond.

–Ah okay. On a de super profs, et les cours qu'on a n'ont rien à avoir avec ceux que tu as pu avoir avant.

–D'accord, merci. Je m'appelle Naruto au fait, dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

–Moi c'est Sakura. Si t'as des questions sur le cursus on peut en parler après le cours si tu veux, mine de rien, trois heures pour peindre son humeur, ça passe vite !

–Je me doute, déjà le temps de trouver la couleur haha. Merci, j'en serai ravi, lui dit-il en souriant. Il se décide finalement à prendre un gris « ardoise ». Il n'a jamais compris tous ces mots qui désignaient des couleurs qui, pour lui, étaient les mêmes.

Une fois revenu à son canvas, il commence à schématiser ce qui a germé dans sa tête. Il pensait tout d'abord faire un ciel sombre, à cause de sa relation houleuse avec Sasuke, cependant, parler à Sakura et surtout savoir qu'il va avoir l'occasion d'enfin parler à quelqu'un autre qu'un professeur lui fait le plus grand bien.

Il met sa toile horizontalement et fait les grandes lignes au crayon de papier. Sakura avait raison, le temps passa très vite. Au bout de deux heures, il commença à peindre.

Quelques minutes avant le temps imparti, il contemplait son travail quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

–Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'est même pas inscrit en fac d'arts. Il reconnut la voix de la jeune femme de tout à l'heure.

–Merci c'est gentil, lui répondit-il avec un énorme sourire. Je peux voir le tien ?, rajouta-t-il.

–Bien sûr, suis-moi, lui lança-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà vers un coin de la salle.

Naruto fut surprit quand il vit sa toile. Lorsque le professeur avait dit qu'ils avaient trois heures pour peindre leur humeur, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à la calligraphie. Cependant, ce n'est pas une calligraphie ordinaire, le tableau entier est peint et seuls les caractères sont vierges de couleur. Ce qui est écrit laissa Naruto un peu perplexe.

–Shannyarô ? Dit Naruto, en voyant le mot qui semble avoir été écrit comme le serait n'importe quelle calligraphie.

–Oui c'est un mot que j'aime bien. C'est un mélange de yossha, tu sais l'espèce d'onomatopée pour se donner du courage et de konnyarô, qui vient de kono yarô, soit espèce d'enfoiré. J'ai fait un petit mélange des deux, je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça, c'est pour se donner du courage avant de faire une tâche.

–En fait c'est yossha en plus vulgaire ? Demanda Naruto en se grattant le crâne.

–Non ! S'exclama son interlocutrice. C'est bien plus que ça, c'est plus fort que yossha.

–Aah, d'accord, répondit Naruto, sans trop voir de différence entre ce qu'il venait de dire et ça.

–Le prof a commencé de passer voir ce que l'on fait, tu ferais mieux de retourner à ta place. A moins que tu veuilles lui parler à la fin du cours, on pourra partir dès qu'ils nous aura vu.

–C'est enregistré, à tout à l'heure alors. Il retourna à sa place et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le professeur vint le voir.

–Ca s'est bien passé alors avec le prof ? Demande Sakura, alors que Naruto la rejoint.

–Oui ça a été, répond Naruto. Le professeur lui a dit que c'était bien pensé et lui a même dit qu'il n'aurait pas grand chose à rattraper dans son cours.

–Si tu veux je connais un bar à cinq minutes, on sera tranquille comme ça.

–Oui ce sera mieux que de rester ici, répond Naruto en souriant.

Les deux partirent donc en direction dudit bar. Naruto se sent léger, depuis le temps qu'il n'a pas fait de sorties !

Ils discutèrent longuement, des cours qu'ils suivaient, de Sapporo, et bien sûr, d'eux-mêmes. Naruto en profita pour analyser son interlocutrice.

Sakura est assez mignonne, s'il n'avait pas été gay, il pense qu'elle aurait été son genre. Elle est mince, avec de jolis yeux verts. Ses cheveux sont teints en rose clair, probablement sa couleur préférée vu sa calligraphie. Grâce à sa peau claire, son carré rose n'est pas du tout déplacé, Naruto trouve même ça beau, surtout que cela crée un petit décalage avec ses vêtements bohème chic.

Ils se quittèrent aux alentours de 19 heures, la jeune femme devant rentrer chez elle. Elle vit dans le périphérique, chez ses parents, ce qui fait qu'elle a une demie-heure de trajet à faire. En l'accompagnant à la bouche de métro à côté de chez lui, Naruto ne manqua pas de lui demander son numéro. Il se dirigera directement vers chez lui, le cœur léger, ne se souvenant même plus de sa règle du « rentrer le plus tard possible ».

Dès qu'il rentra, Naruto se mit aux fourneaux. Ce soir il concoctera un bon petit repas et il est hors de question que Sasuke fasse la gueule !

Naruto va frapper à la porte de Sasuke.

–Oui ?

–J'ai fait à manger, tu viens ?

Sasuke ouvre sa porte et le regarde, un peu perplexe ; d'habitude ils cuisinent ensemble ou ils font leur propre repas quand ils mangent seuls. Il finit par le suivre.

–Bon appétit ! Lance Naruto, baguettes en main.

–Bon app', répond Sasuke en commençant à manger. Naruto a l'air de très bonne humeur.

–Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? Commence Naruto. Il est hors de question de casser sa bonne journée avec un repas morne se dit-il. Il est déterminé, c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit Sasuke en mode dépressif.

–Bien, merci. Après une petite pause, Sasuke rajoute, et toi ? Après tout, Naruto a fait le repas tout seul, il peut bien faire un effort pour la conversation pour cette fois.

Voyant que Sasuke va jusqu'à lui demander sa journée, Naruto affiche un grand sourire vainqueur et lui détaille sa journée et son problème de cursus. Au final, après avoir fini de manger, les deux continuent leur discussion et finissent par débattre sur qui de la section économie ou arts plastiques donne sur la meilleure débouchée.

Finalement, Sasuke débarrasse pendant que Naruto allume la télévision. Il part dans sa chambre chercher un DVD, son sourire victorieux toujours sur le visage. Depuis le temps que Sasuke allait mal, ça lui fait énormément plaisir de voir qu'il a réussi à le remettre en forme. Et il est encore plus content d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de passer la soirée avec lui.

–Par contre tu prends à quelle heure demain ? Demande soudainement Naruto.

–14 heures, pourquoi ?

–Ah bah ça va. C'est que le film dure 2 heures 40, répond Naruto en se frottant la nuque, légèrement embarrassé. En fait, il est tellement long que je n'avais jamais osé le regarder haha.

Sasuke regarde sa montre avant de dire : il est presque 10 heures. Et dire que j'avais enfin repris l'habitude de me coucher tôt...

–Je suis désolé, mais le film en vaut la chandelle, j'en ai entendu que du bien ! A ces mots, Naruto lance enfin ledit film.

Au bout de deux heures, Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de lorgner vers Sasuke. Il faut dire qu'il est assis dans une drôle de position, les jambes qui pendent du gros bras du canapé, nonchalamment appuyé sur 2 coussins. Naruto se demande comment il fait pour tenir cette position depuis plus de deux heures quand soudain, il a la réponse. Sasuke bascule lentement sur le côté, sa tête venant doucement heurter le bras du blond. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, bouge son bras et ramène la tête de Sasuke sur sa cuisse.

Le voir dormir aussi paisiblement lui rappelle la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Naruto pousse quelques mèches brunes et vient embrasser sa tempe, comme il l'avait fait au réveil de cette douce nuit. Il oublie le film et ne regarde plus que Sasuke. Il est tellement beau. Naruto a l'impression qu'il ne se lassera jamais de le regarder. A chaque fois qu'il regarde Sasuke, il a cette pulsion qui lui dit qu'il doit le faire sien, que personne d'autre que lui ne doit le toucher, le regarder ou entendre sa douce voix.

Après avoir bien observé ce visage d'ange, Naruto se penche encore une fois et va doucement embrasser son front. Il sent la chevelure brune lui chatouiller la joue. Il a tellement envie de plus. Mais il sait qu'il doit être patient, que pour avoir Sasuke à lui, il faudra sans doute du temps. A cette pensée, Naruto se rassied correctement sur le canapé. Il passe lentement sa main dans les cheveux bruns et retourne à son film.

Sasuke émerge lentement. Il se sent bien. Pourtant il n'a pas l'air d'être dans son lit. Il garde les yeux fermés pour profiter entièrement de son bien-être. Il émerge quelque peu en entendant un bruit de crash. Le son n'est pas fort mais la télévision est allumée. C'est vrai qu'il regardait un film avec Naruto. Donc cette sensation dans ses cheveux.. c'est aussi Naruto ? C'est tellement agréable. Sasuke bouge imperceptiblement la tête afin d'avoir un plus grand contact avec la main de Naruto et quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendort.

Le film va bientôt finir et Naruto ne sait plus quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il doit réveiller Sasuke ? Si Sasuke se réveille dans cette position, ce ne sera pas excusable, mais si Naruto essaie de le changer de position, il pourrait se réveiller et ce serait aussi embarrassant à expliquer.

Au final, dix minutes passent et Naruto n'a toujours pas agi. Le générique de fin commence à défiler et le blond reprend sa contemplation du brun. Il caresse sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Son pouce passe sur sa lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait embrasser cette bouche !

N'y tenant plus, il se penche lentement en avant, ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres claires qui lui font face. La respiration profonde de Sasuke lui caresse le nez. Même s'il sait que c'est mal, qu'il ne devrait pas, surtout que Sasuke dort et n'est pas consentant, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparent ses lèvres du brun et l'embrasse tendrement. Une fois, deux fois. Il descend un peu embrasser son piercing pour remonter une troisième fois vers sa bouche, quand soudain, il sent sa lèvre inférieure être mordue. Naruto rougit violemment quand Sasuke lui lance d'une voix froide :

–Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Sasuke se redresse, ne tenant même pas compte du fait que la cuisse de Naruto lui a servi de coussin pour une partie de la soirée.

Naruto, lui, ne sait plus où se mettre tellement il a honte. Il balbutie un vague « je suis euh.. désolé mais euh, enfin je euh.. » inutile. Sasuke le fixe avec un regard plus froid que jamais.

–C'est pas parce que je suis homo qu'il faut se foutre de ma gueule, surtout de cette manière, lance-t-il. D'abord confus, Naruto se dépêche de nier le malentendu qui est en train de naître.

–No-non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Je suis désolé parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'en parler mais, Naruto hésite un peu ; si Sasuke apprend que son colocataire est gay et en veut à son popotin, il risque de très très mal le prendre. Naruto reprend malgré tout : je suis désolé mais moi aussi je suis gay.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture !<em>

_Je trouve que ce chapitre était un peu ennuyeux, mais c'est une étape obligatoire pour que l'histoire soit bien soutenue._

_Naruto est fucked up lol._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

_Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie, bêta correctrice et Daddy ( aka Fujo-tou-chan ) à temps plein, "FujoCherry-tou-chan" ici _・3・_._

* * *

><p><em><span>Réponses<span> __aux __commentaires __anonymes __du __chapitre_ I _:_

_**Elikia :**_ "Haa le 2ème chapitre, gé-nia-le!

Arf Sasuke avec Oro, berkkk, je ne suis pas fan du perso désolé! Mais un Sasuke sombre, j'aime bien, j'ai hâte de découvrir la suite.  
>La tendresse et la chaleur de Naruto j'aime, c'est exactement comme ça qu'il doit être.<br>Drôle de rêve ce papier, il ne nous laisse pas sur notre faim, en tout cas!  
>En tout cas merci pour ce chapitre, à bientôt et bon courage."<p>

_Merci pour tout _:D_ ! Et oui, Sasuke avec Orochimaru lol. Moi non plus je ne suis pas fan, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait beaucoup de fan le bougre mdr._

_J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Encore merci !_

_**Kyomi :**_ "Coucou! Excellent chapitre!

Ouaaaah tu ma surprise! Je m y attendais pas du tous un sasuke "soumis" a OROCHIMARU! Qu'il soit soumis a Naruto ok, mais a Orochimaru!

Je comprend pas pourquoi sasuke dit qu'il ne pas faire ce qu'il veut avec son corps...  
>Je sens que sava être su NaruSasu! Yeeeeeeeesss!<p>

Allez met Itachi dans l'histoire! Et SVP en un super Grand Frère protecteur! Pleaaase : j'adore Itachi en super grand frère! Après tous c'est qu'il était dans le manga

Tu écrit vraiment bien! Félicitations !  
>A tu un rythme de parution?<p>

A bientôt et bonne continuation!"

_Salut !_

_En fait, si Sasuke dit qu'il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut de son corps, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas pu se faire de mal comme il le voulait, Naruto est venu et l'a arrêté alors qu'Orochimaru, lui, pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait au corps de Sasuke, tu vois ?_

_Je trouve que c'est bien de me poser ce genre de questions, si un point de l'histoire n'est pas claire, je me ferai un plaisir de l'expliquer _^^_._

_Je ne crée pas l'histoire à partir des commentaires des lecteurs désolé. Sinon il n'y a plus de surprises et surtout, si quelqu'un me demande de mettre Itachi en méchant il y aura un dilemme._

_Merci, ça me fait plaisir !_

_Je pense publier tous les huit jours, c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis le prologue et pour l'instant c'est un rythme qui me convient _:)_._


	4. Chapitre III

_Bêta __:__ FujoCherry-tou-chan, _atashi no Tou-chan

_Coupling __:__ Sasu×Naru ? Naru×Sasu ? suce Pense_

_Histoire __originale __:__ "Naruto", ainsi, tous les personnages du texte ci-dessous appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei_

_Univers __:__ alternatif_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre <strong>_**III**

Sasuke n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Alors Naruto est gay. Alors s'il l'a réconforté aussi tendrement l'autre jour, c'était seulement parce qu'il veut se le faire ? La vision de Sasuke devient floue. Pourtant il ne faut pas ! Juste parce que son colocataire n'est pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait, mais il ne le connait que depuis deux mois !

Alors qu'il sent une main se poser sur son épaule, une larme coule le long de sa joue.

–Ne me touche pas ! Hurle Sasuke en se relevant d'un bon.

–S'il-te-plaît Sasuke, écoute-moi. Naruto comprend la réaction de Sasuke, d'autant plus qu'il sait que son colocataire est renfermé et qu'il n'accepte quasiment personne comme partenaire.

–T'écouter ?! Tu sais pourquoi le colocataire avant toi est parti ?! Exactement pour ça, c'était le neveu du proprio et il n'en voulait qu'à mon cul ! Ca va pas recommencer ! Sasuke essuie ses larmes d'un mouvement brutal et commence à partir. Naruto se lève et part à sa suite.

–Je suis désolé, je.. je ne me suis pas contrôlé mais ça ne se reproduira plus !

Sasuke se retourne et fusille Naruto du regard.

–Ca ne se reproduira plus ?! Ca fait deux fois de trop ! T'as pas honte de profiter de moi quand je vais mal et même quand je dors ?!

–Quand tu vas mal ?! La colère monte aussi en Naruto, il n'a jamais eu l'intention de profiter de lui lorsqu'il l'avait réconforté après la rupture avec son professeur. Je n'ai pas eu une seule pensée perverse ce soir-là, je voulais juste que tu ailles mieux !

–Fous-toi de ma gueule.

Naruto saisit le poignet de Sasuke, qui avait recommencé à avancer en direction de sa chambre et le tire violemment. Il fixe les deux yeux sombres de ses yeux si clairs et sérieux.

–Ecoute-moi compris ?! Sasuke ne dit rien et soutient son regard. Ses larmes se sont arrêtées. Encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avoir fait ça, j'ai totalement tord et je te l'accorde ; mais quand je te regarde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu es parfait. Tu as l'air tellement pur, tu m'attires comme le ferait un aimant. Je suis désolé si je te dégoûte, mais c'est la vérité. Ce soir, j'ai fait quelque chose de totalement con, mais ne dis plus jamais que vendredi soir, c'était pareil. Quand je t'ai vu aussi mal, j'ai juste voulu te soulager un peu. Ce soir-là, tu avais l'air tellement fragile que j'ai voulu te protéger à tout prix, et désolé si ça te fait chier d'entendre ça, mais c'est la vérité. Naruto marque une petite pause, Sasuke ne dit rien. Il continue donc : ton ancien coloc' était peut-être un gros porc sans cervelle, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait une connerie, mais je te jure que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Sasuke ne sait plus quoi dire, en fait il ne sait plus non plus quoi faire. Au final, il ne dit rien et se dirige vers sa chambre. Naruto va vers la sienne. Il ouvre la porte et dit avant de rentrer dedans : ce soir, j'étais vraiment content de pouvoir parler avec toi et de voir que tu allais bien.

Sasuke se retourne mais Naruto a déjà refermé sa porte.

Naruto se mit directement au lit, mais sa dispute avec Sasuke ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, et au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il se leva pour aller éteindre la télévision et chercher son DVD dans le salon. Il remarqua que celle-ci était éteinte. Il prit son DVD et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal. Cette fois, Sasuke a pleuré à cause de lui, et il n'a pas le droit d'aller le consoler. La colocation va être mise à rude épreuve. Il se remit finalement au lit et tenta de se consoler avec le nouveau tome du Shounen Jump, même si ce fut inutile. Finalement, il finit par se coucher aux alentours de 3 heures.

Lorsque Naruto est allé dans sa chambre, Sasuke a d'abord fait un tour dans le salon pour éteindre la lumière et la télévision, puis il s'est lui aussi enfermé dans sa chambre.

Assis par terre, dos appuyé contre son lit, il repense à ce que Naruto lui a dit. Il sait qu'il a probablement raison. En y repensant, pourquoi un type hétérosexuel aurait embrassé un homme si ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gay ou au moins bisexuel ?

Sasuke avait espéré que Naruto soit gay. Cet homme, si gentil et si tendre. Mais Sasuke est pessimiste alors il se disait que non, Naruto n'était pas gay, il avait seulement réconforté une tapette de la meilleure manière possible selon lui.

En repensant à son résonnement si stupide, Sasuke sourit ironiquement.

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bête.

Tous les hommes qui se sont jamais intéressés à lui n'en avaient qu'après son corps. Orochimaru était différent de ça, même si au final, ce n'était pas non plus pour lui-même qu'il le voulait. Naruto est peut-être différent de tout ça. C'est vrai que quand il allait mal, il l'a embrassé, mais ces baisers n'étaient que de l'amour, de la douceur. Il n'y avait rien de pervers dedans. Même ce soir, il n'y avait rien de pervers — du moins lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. Et puis, il y a eu ce moment aussi, Sasuke ne se rappelle plus très bien car il était à moitié endormi, mais il se rappelle qu'il s'était réveillé quelques minutes et avait senti cette sensation sur son crâne, comme une douce chaleur. C'était probablement la main de Naruto. Maintenant qu'il y repense, il était appuyé sur sa cuisse.

Sasuke se sent tellement stupide. Comment un homme si bon que Naruto peut être aussi gentil avec lui. Sasuke a rêvé de trouver un homme pareil, cependant, il y a encore cette chose dont il a tellement besoin qui manque probablement chez Naruto. Un homme si bon ne peut pas aimer le mal.

Sasuke se mit au lit, toujours perdu dans ses pensées envers Naruto et s'endormit finalement en se rappelant la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Le réveil sonne déjà. Sasuke a l'impression que ses tympans vont éclater. Il l'éteint et se lève. Il se prépare pour aller en cours malgré son énorme mal de crâne ; il n'a dormi que trois heures.

Pour la première fois, il a peur de croiser Naruto. Il se sent en tord comme jamais.

Il part trente minutes avant son cours et va s'acheter de quoi grignoter avant d'y aller.

A midi, il fait la même chose et s'achète un bentou, redoutant plus que tout de croiser Naruto s'il va déjeuner à l'appartement.

Naruto émerge tout doucement. Il se tourne vers sa table de chevet et regarde l'heure : 12:45. Il se lève et tend l'oreille pour savoir si Sasuke est dans une pièce commune. Il semblerait que non. Il part se laver et va ensuite se préparer à manger. Toujours pas de trace de Sasuke. Naruto en conclut qu'il est passé manger plus tôt ou qu'il dort encore.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto va à l'université, il a pris rendez-vous pour changer de cursus.

Alors qu'il se présente à l'accueil de l'administration, il remercie son soi passé pour avoir pris le rendez-vous en milieu d'après-midi.

Une fois son rendez-vous fini, il se dirige vers la salle des professeurs que lui a indiqué son professeur qui l'a tant aidé. Il veut à tout prix le remercier pour son aide.

Il sort finalement de son ancienne faculté et voit Sasuke, quelques mètres devant lui. Il se rappelle le jour où il l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain. Même si Sasuke n'avait fait ça "que pour se soulager" et non pas afin d'en finir, Naruto est inquiet, et s'il recommençait ? Il essaie de chasser cette idée de sa tête, ce n'est pas comme s'il était le copain de Sasuke pour que celui-ci utilise de telles méthodes pour se « soulager ».

Naruto se dirige vers la bouche de métro alors qu'il voit Sasuke prendre la direction de leur appartement. Il ne connaît pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller et prend la direction du parc où Sasuke était allé le chercher quand il s'était perdu. Il se pose sur un banc en face d'un petit étang et regarde l'eau. Il faut faire quelque chose pour Sasuke mais quoi ?

Un homme s'assoit à côté de lui. Il n'en tient pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aborde :

–Tiens, mais si ce n'est pas le colocataire de mon Sasuke ! Naruto se retourne d'un coup vers la personne qui vient de s'assoir sur le banc : Orochimaru.

–Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici, lui lance Naruto en agrémentant sa phrase d'un regard orageux.

–Quel langage. Il se trouve que je vis juste à côté. Tu es seul ?

–Je vous demande ce que vous foutez sur mon banc. Et vous, c'est quoi cette manière de parler de Sasuke ? Il n'est plus votre chien alors oubliez-le. Naruto boue, il se sentait mal à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke la veille et Orochimaru est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

–Mon chien ? Tu choisis bien tes mots, répond le professeur avec un sourire. Ne me dis pas que.. Sasuke t'a tout raconté ?

Naruto affiche un regard perplexe et Orochimaru, en voyant qu'il a réussi à créer l'effet escompté affiche un sourire pervers.

–Tu sais, je n'ai pas apprécié que Sasuke me quitte avant que je lui dise moi-même de partir. Tu as de la chance, pour me venger, je vais te dire le secret de Sasuke. Ce qui fait qu'il est venu vers moi.

Naruto ne sait plus quoi dire. Alors il va enfin savoir pourquoi Sasuke ne veut d'aucun homme ? Il regarde Orochimaru se lever.

–Sasuke était vraiment mon chien, un chien qui aimait être maltraité. A ces mots, Orochimaru s'éloigne tranquillement.

Naruto le regarde s'en aller, réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Se pourrait-il qu'Orochimaru se réfère au bdsm ? Naruto se rappelle d'un ami qu'il avait au lycée qui aimait bien ça. Il lui avait expliqué les bases. Le bdsm désigne le bondage, la discipline, le sado-masochisme, la domination et la soumission et pas mal de fétichismes sont souvent associés à ça. Son ami était fétichiste des pieds. A ce souvenir, Naruto sourit. Ses amis de Hakodate lui manquent.

Naruto n'avait pas été gêné d'apprendre que son ami était dans le bdsm, il a toujours été ouvert d'esprit. Cependant, il n'avait jamais imaginé lui-même être dans ça. Même si on lui a expliqué ce qu'était le bdsm, on ne lui a jamais dit le déroulement des « séances ».

Il se décide enfin à rentrer, à l'appartement, là-bas, il pourra faire quelques recherches sur internet.

En se dirigeant vers l'appartement, Sasuke n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la faculté d'économie. Heureusement, Naruto ne l'a pas vu le regarder. Cela va faire plus d'une heure que Sasuke est rentré et il semblerait que Naruto ne l'ait pas suivi. Il fuit sûrement l'appartement.

Sasuke s'assoit sur son lit et regarde la cicatrice à son poignet. Il s'en referait bien une deuxième mais il ne faut pas. Il décide de prendre un bain pour se relaxer.

Une fois dans le bain, il pense à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Il ne peut pas se montrer faible, il ne peut pas faire le premier pas. Dans ce cas, il suffit de forcer la main à Naruto pour qu'il le fasse. Il pose le casque qu'il utilise pour écouter de la musique quand il prend son bain et sort de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de ses hanches. Il range ses affaires et se pose sur le canapé. C'est stupide et il le sait, mais c'est la seule idée qui lui vient actuellement à l'esprit. Il allume la télé et regarde le programme le moins ennuyeux qu'il trouve. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Naruto arrive.

Une heure passe. Malgré le froid, il ne part pas se changer.

Cela fera bientôt deux heures qu'il est là. Il entend soudain le signal. Il se laisse glisser sur le côté, sa tête tombant doucement sur un des bras du canapé. Il baisse la serviette d'un côté, dévoilant un peu une de ses hanches. Il a juste le temps de mettre sa main dans une position naturelle que le cliquetis de la serrure s'arrête et Naruto entre dans l'appartement.

Sasuke se trouve tellement stupide de faire ça. Naruto ne fait pas un bruit en refermant la porte et en enlevant ses chaussures, il a probablement déjà remarqué que Sasuke dormait sur le canapé.

Il le sent passer devant lui, sans s'arrêter. Quel plan. Sasuke a tellement honte maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entend Naruto revenir. D'un coup, il sent une chaleur sur son visage, Naruto lui caresse la joue.

Il l'entend ensuite chuchoter « tu vas attraper froid idiot » et quelques secondes après, il sent une couverture le recouvrir. Quel plan débile. Naruto ne tomberait pas dans quelque chose d'aussi bas. Sasuke, un peu embarrassé, se retourne, en espérant faire ça comme le ferait quelqu'un qui dort et il sent le nœud de la serviette qu'il avait desserrée auparavant se défaire. Quelle situation, heureusement que Naruto l'a couvert un instant plus tôt.

Il entend celui-ci dire un juron et partir dans sa chambre. Un bout de la serviette dépasse probablement de la couette.

Que faire maintenant ? Mieux vaut attendre avant de se lever ; et puis il n'est pas si mal maintenant qu'il a la couverture.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il s'endort vraiment.

Sasuke sursaute d'un coup. Il est déboussolé. Tout lui revient en mémoire. Un sentiment de honte s'empare de lui.

Il se concentre sur ce qui l'a réveillé.

–Ah je suis désolé ! Dit Naruto en ramassant les casseroles qu'il a fait tomber.

–Merci Naruto, chuchote presque Sasuke. Celui-ci le regarde un peu perplexe.

–Tu veux manger quoi ? Demande-t-il en souriant gentiment.

Sasuke balbutie un peu, et répond finalement qu'il ne sait pas. Alors qu'il s'est creusé la tête pour trouver un moyen pour que Naruto et lui se reparlent, celui-ci n'a qu'à lui demander ce qu'il veut manger en souriant pour que la dispute finisse.

Sasuke s'enroule dans la couverture, se lève et file dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il s'habille enfin, il se convainc. Il va le faire, il le faut.

Il sort de sa chambre et va rejoindre Naruto. Il se plante devant celui-ci.

–Naruto je... Il prend son courage à deux mains et se lance : je suis désolé !

Naruto le regarde, surpris.

–Ne dis pas ça, c'est moi qui suis en tord Sasuke. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Naruto met son index devant ses lèvres, lui indiquant de garder le silence.

–C'est prêt, ajoute le blond en souriant. Encore une fois, Sasuke est impressionné par le comportement de Naruto.

Sasuke n'a jamais envié personne. Il n'aime pas vraiment sa vie : son passé n'a rien de gai, il est fragile, mais il est intelligent, il a toujours réussi à se débrouiller, à éviter les problèmes. Pourtant, il réalise pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il est envieux de Naruto. Cette personne en face de lui est si chaleureuse, gentille, et ne pense pas inutilement à « par quel moyen faire que son colocataire lui pardonne en faisant le premier pas ». Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Naruto n'aurait jamais fait semblant de s'endormir sur le canapé à moitié nu juste pour l'amadouer.

Sasuke ressent pour la première fois de sa vie un désir, celui d'être près de Naruto, d'être cajolé comme il l'a été lorsqu'il allait mal.

Même si les choses se sont arrangées grâce à Naruto, celui-ci ne parle pas de tout le repas.

–Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tente Sasuke. C'est la première fois que Naruto est aussi silencieux de tout un repas et le brun est gêné de le voir ainsi, comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

Naruto sort de ses pensées et lui répond négativement.

–Tu... tu es sûr ? Tu peux me parler tu sais, vu que l'autre fois tu... tu... Sasuke rosit légèrement alors qu'il finit sa phrase, tu t'es bien occupé de moi. Il baisse légèrement la tête, se sentant complètement idiot de dire la chose d'une telle manière.

Naruto esquisse un sourire.

–C'est gentil mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

Naruto trouve Sasuke tellement mignon à s'inquiéter pour lui. Celui-ci le regarde avec un air dérangé. Peut-être est-ce simplement qu'il veut lui rendre la pareille pour s'être occupé de lui l'autre fois ? Naruto ajoute donc :

–Ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais j'ai un problème je viendrai t'en parler.

Sasuke acquiesce et dit :

–Oui, grâce à l'autre fois, il baisse encore la tête, grâce à l'autre fois, je me suis rendu compte à quel point une présence était importante, alors sache que je suis là pour toi. Sasuke finit sa phrase en fixant les jolis yeux océan de son colocataire.

Naruto se lève, ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux de Sasuke et commence à débarrasser.

Une fois qu'ils ont fini de débarrasser le bar, qui leur sert de table pour manger, et de faire la vaisselle, Naruto se dirige vers sa chambre quand Sasuke l'apostrophe.

–J'ai trouvé un film qui a l'air bien, ça te dit ?

–Désolé mais je ne peux pas, je commence mes nouveaux cours dès demain et j'ai pas mal de choses à préparer du coup.

–Ah je vois, tant pis alors, j'espère que ça te plaira plus que l'éco.

–J'espère aussi dit Naruto en illuminant le brun d'un immense sourire.

Après s'être souhaités une bonne nuit, chacun des jeunes hommes va dans sa chambre. Naruto allume son ordinateur et va sur un moteur de recherche. Il veut en apprendre plus sur le bdsm. Il veut à tout prix avoir Sasuke à lui, il n'a jamais été autant attiré par quelqu'un. Ce corps pâle si magnifique, en total contraste avec ces cheveux et ces yeux si sombres, ce visage si neutre qui cache un être tellement sensible. C'est comme si en le rencontrant et en apprenant à le connaître, Naruto avait perdu un morceau de sa raison que Sasuke cacherait en lui-même. Il est hors de question pour Naruto que Sasuke appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il est plus déterminé que jamais à le faire sien et ce n'est pas quatre lettres qui vont l'en empêcher.

Il lit la page Wikipédia définissant l'acronyme puis bascule vers une autre page listant et définissant des instruments utilisés lors de sessions. Même si certaines pratiques sont choquantes, comme le fait de se planter des aiguilles dans le dos ou sur la poitrine pour les femmes ou encore le fait de s'ouvrir l'urètre pour les hommes, la plupart des choses paraissent faisables aux yeux de Naruto. Après tout il lui est déjà arrivé de mettre une ou deux fessées à son partenaire en le prenant, alors pourquoi ne pas lui en mettre dix ou vingt ?

Il se dirige ensuite vers l'onglet photos de son moteur de recherche, s'attendant au pire, cependant, il est très surpris de trouver une majorité de photos artistiques. Parmis ces photos, il en voit une où une femme est allongée sur une longue table. Elle a de la cire rouge sur la poitrine, un peu sur le ventre et au niveau de l'aine. Elle a les yeux bandés et est baillonée à l'aide d'un « ball gag » si Naruto se souvient bien le nom de l'objet rond qu'elle a dans sa bouche et qui est attaché derrière sa tête. Elle tient une grande bougie rouge dans chaque main et de chaque côté de la table se tient une personne. Les deux tiennent chacun un verre à vin rempli du liquide rouge et trinquent au-dessus du corps sur la table, sans en tenir compte, comme s'il était une partie du décor. Il voit aussi la photo d'une femme magnifiquement attachée, son corps ne pouvant se mouvoir de lui-même étant positionné grâce aux cordes comme celui d'une danseuse étoile. Une attache au plafond la retient, ses bras sont magnifiquement relevés au-dessus de sa tête, formant un cercle. Une de ses jambes est repliée alors que l'autre est bien droite, comme si elle faisait vraiment une pointe. Le bout de son pied est à quelques centimètres du sol. Naruto trouve ça vraiment magnifique. Ces femmes ont beau être nues, ces images ne sont en rien vulgaire. Il voit aussi la photo d'une paire de fesses, en partie violettes, probablement dû à des coups de canne ou de fouet. Naruto en a la chair de poule et ferme la fenêtre pour ensuite éteindre son ordinateur.

Demain, il cherchera l'adresse d'un sexshop, là-bas ils doivent forcément avoir des livres sur ça.

Il prépare ses affaires pour demain et se met au lit. Alors qu'il se couche, il pense à son colocataire. Il aurait bien aimé regarder ce film avec lui, juste pour le plaisir d'être avec lui, cependant il voulait absolument en savoir plus sur le bdsm et ne voulait pas attendre. Maintenant qu'il y repense, Sasuke a fait des efforts ce soir. Il lui a demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, a voulu le rassurer et lui a proposé de regarder un film avec lui. En se rendant compte de ça, Naruto se sent stupide de ne pas avoir accepté la demande du brun. Il fait finalement le bilan de ce qu'il a appris aujourd'hui et s'endort enfin.

De son côté, Sasuke n'a pas regardé le film finalement, un peu vexé d'avoir été rejeté alors qu'il faisait l'effort de demander à Naruto s'il voulait le regarder avec lui. Malgré tout, il comprend tout à fait Naruto, ce doit être dur de devoir rattraper deux mois de cours et de se dire que les cours qu'il a passé tant de temps à apprendre lui seront inutiles au final.

Sasuke prend un livre sur une étagère : « Manuel : Diagnostique des Troubles Mentaux » et va s'assoir sur son lit. Cela lui rappelle lorsqu'il a rencontré Orochimaru, à la fin d'un cours que celui-ci avait donné sur la psychanalyse. Sasuke était allé le voir afin de discuter de certains points du cours. Sasuke remarque à cette pensée qu'il ne se sent pas aussi mal qu'avant en pensant à son ancien maître.

Après tout, maintenant il a Naruto. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de se dire, Sasuke est troublé. Il est vrai que Naruto s'est bien occupé de lui, mais il faut à tout prix oublier ce genre de pensées à son égard. Sasuke essaie de se convaincre en pensant à lorsque ce pervers l'a embrassé quand il dormait, cependant cette pensée a l'effet inverse et Sasuke se touche distraitement les lèvres. Il repense à cette sensation pas du tout désagréable qui l'avait réveillé, à lorsqu'il lui a mordu la lèvre. Sasuke essaie de se reprendre et commence à lire son livre jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

Naruto se réveilla aux alentours de 8 heures. Même s'il ne prend qu'à 11 heures, il veut avoir son livre le plus rapidement possible. Après être passé à la douche, il va déjeuner et remarque un papier accroché au frigo : « bonne chance pour tes nouveaux cours ».

Une fois son petit-déjeuner englouti, il prend le mot et retourne dans sa chambre où il l'accroche au-dessus de son bureau. Sasuke fait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour lui, il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi attentionné. Il allume son ordinateur et cherche le sexshop le plus près de chez lui. Il en trouve un à une dizaine d'arrêts de bus.

Ce sera la première fois qu'il ira dans un sexshop. Après tout ça ne fait qu'un an qu'il a l'âge légal pour y entrer. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il arrive devant une boutique dont le nom lui fait comprendre qu'il est arrivé à destination « Ecchi Paradise ».

Il rentre, en se demandant comment l'intérieur sera. Apparemment la boutique a ouvert récemment et la devanture n'a pas encore été aménagée ; c'est du moins ce qui est écrit sur la vitrine.

–Bienvenue. Excusez-moi mais est-ce que je pourrais voir votre carte d'identité ?

–Bien sûr, répond Naruto dans un sourire. Il sort sa carte et la montre au jeune homme qui lui fait face. Celui-ci est brun aux yeux noirs, il a la peau extrêmement claire, un peu trop au goût du blond. Il préfère celle de Sasuke.

–Merci, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. Le jeune homme commence à partir mais Naruto le retient :

–Euh... à vrai dire je cherche quelque chose en particulier. Naruto est un peu embarrassé mais continue malgré tout, est-ce que vous auriez des livres sur le bdsm ?

Le jeune homme lui faisant face, contrairement à ce que pensait Naruto, n'est pas du tout décontenancé par sa demande et il lui ouvre le chemin.

–Suivez-moi. Vous voulez un livre c'est ça, pas un manga ?

–Ah... euh... Oui un livre, mais si vous avez des manga sur ça, ça pourrait aussi m'être utile.

Ils arrivent dans le rayon livres et manga.

–Nous avons des guides du bdsm pour débutants qui fixent les bases et expliquent les divers évènements du monde bdsm. Nous avons aussi une dizaine de livres consacrés au shibari et au kinbaku.

Naruto feuillette un livre et se décide à le prendre. Le shibari et le kinbaku, des sortes de bondage, sont des choses totalement hors de sa portée, pour l'instant du moins. Il repense à la photo qu'il a vu hier et finit par regarder les livres sur le bondage. Il trouve un livre d'images et se décide à le prendre malgré le prix.

Il se tourne vers les manga.

–Je suis désolé mais je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide concernant les manga, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Les manga consacrés au bdsm se situent de ce côté.

–D'accord, merci.

–Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

–Non ça ira.

–Très bien, je vais ramener vos livres à la caisse, comme ça vous serez débarrassé.

–Merci, répond Naruto en les lui tendant.

Il se tourne ensuite vers l'étagère que le brun lui a montré. Il y a énormément de choix. Il faut dire qu'il existe énormément de manga hentai. Il en regarde quelques uns, mais la plupart ne sont que tournés vers le sexe, hétérosexuel qui plus est.

Il est tellement concentré dans ses recherches qu'il n'entend même pas la cloche de la porte résonner, ni la personne qui s'est occupé de lui auparavant dire sur un ton de reproche « patron, vous êtes encore en retard. Il y a un client qui a besoin de votre aide au rayon manga ».

D'un coup, Naruto sent une main sur son épaule. Il se retourne en sursaut.

–Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?, lui demande un homme à l'étrange chevelure argentée malgré son visage encore jeune.

–Je cherche un ou deux manga sur le bdsm. Pas hentai, quelque chose d'érotique où je pourrai apprendre des choses.

Son interlocuteur se frotte le crâne, comme ennuyé.

–Hum... Je vois. Vous avez de la chance, on a exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Ce n'est pas dans tous les sexshops que l'on trouve du ecchi. Je vous conseille fortement « Nana to Kaoru » dit-il en prenant un manga sur une étagère. Je pense qu'on peut dire que ce manga est presque aussi riche qu'un de ces bouquins sur le bdsm. Et en bonus vous voyez la relation que peut entretenir un maître et sa soumise.

–Vous pensez que dans ce cas là, je peux ne pas prendre de livre et seulement le manga ?

–Non, je vous conseille quand même de prendre un livre, qui reste plus complet.

–Okay. Et euh... est-ce que... vous auriez ce genre de manga en version gay ? Demande Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil à l'énorme poitrine de l'héroïne.

–Je ne suis pas sûr désolé. Après vous pouvez toujours trouvez des yaoi bdsm de très bonne qualité. Un ami m'a parlé d'un manga qui s'appelle « Hoshi no Yakata ». Apparemment il a adoré. Nous ne l'avons pas ici, mais vous pouvez le commander sur internet où on peut le faire pour vous.

–Merci mais ça ira. En fin de compte je ne pense pas que je vais prendre de manga.

Il se dirige finalement vers la caisse.

–Tu t'en occupes Sai ? Demande une tête à la touffe grise qui dépasse du rayon manga.

–Oui patron, répond ledit Sai. Est-ce que vous voulez une carte de fidélité ? Au bout de dix achats vous avez droit à 10% de remise sur tout le magasin.

Naruto accepte et cinq minutes plus tard, il quitte la boutique, un sac noir à la main et son portefeuille quasi-vide cachant la fameuse carte.

En y repensant, il se rend compte qu'au final, il s'agit d'une boutique comme une autre. Les vendeurs l'ont bien aidé et ont été tout à fait respectueux et l'intérieur est assez banal si l'on oublie que les vêtements, chaussures, accessoires et livres ou encore DVDs que l'on y trouve sont indécents.

Il court presque de l'arrêt de bus à chez lui. Il n'a pas osé regarder les livres dans le bus, de peur que quelqu'un y jette un coup d'œil — malgré le fait que celui-ci était quasiment vide.

Il rentre, va dans sa chambre et pose le sac sur son lit. Il prend un stylo et un bout de papier et note les deux noms de manga que le patron du sexshop lui a donnés.

Il est 10 heures passées, ce qui signifie qu'il a plus d'une bonne demi-heure pour lire avant d'avoir à se préparer pour les cours. Il s'assied sur son lit et se plonge dans la lecture. Quarante minutes passent à la vitesse de la lumière. Il marque la page où il s'est arrêté, remet le livre dans le sac qu'il met sous son lit et se prépare enfin pour sa première journée en tant qu'étudiant en arts.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers le campus, il voit une tête rose sortir de la bouche de métro. Il l'appelle en faisant de grands signes et Sakura se dirige vers lui. A ce moment là, Naruto se rend compte qu'elle est accompagnée, d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde remontée en une couette et au regard bleu, quelque fois caché par une longue mèche qui bouge au fil de ses pas.

–Salut Naruto ! Comment ça va ? Je te présente Ino, ma meilleure amie.

–Ca va et toi Sakura ? Enchanté ! Balance Naruto avec un grand sourire.

–De même, répond la blonde en souriant. Sakura m'a dit que tu allais venir dans notre classe ?

Naruto acquiesce et ajoute : je commence aujourd'hui même !

A 19 heures, Naruto se dirige enfin vers chez lui. Même s'il a à peu près le même nombre d'heures de cours qu'en économie, les cours de pratique durent plusieurs heures à la suite ce qui fait que c'est plus épuisant qu'il ne le pensait.

En rentrant, il a l'agréable surprise de trouver Sasuke qui cuisine.

–Salut, tu nous fais quoi de bon ?

–Bonsoir, de l'omurice, c'est presque prêt.

Naruto se lèche les babines et va mettre son sac dans sa chambre.

Sasuke est rassuré de voir Naruto faire la conversation à lui tout seul de tout le repas.

–Au fait Naruto, tu tenais quoi sous le bras quand tu es rentré ?

–Un professeur nous a demandé de dessiner un coucher de soleil. En cours on a fait le squelette, que le prof' a corrigé et approuvé. On a deux semaines pour le finir, à la pastel.

–Tu me montreras ce que ça donne.

–Ca marche répond Naruto dans un sourire. Au fait, il était bien ton film ? Naruto a beau être fatigué, il a passé une assez bonne journée et la cerise sur le gâteau serait de pouvoir passer la soirée avec Sasuke.

–Au final non, je me suis rappelé que j'avais quelque chose à faire pour aujourd'hui, ment Sasuke. Ca te dit ?

–Avec joie, répond Naruto en se levant.

–Par contre, il est sur mon ordinateur, ça va pas être pratique s'il faut le mettre sur la table basse pour le regarder du canapé ou s'il faut rester deux heures le cul par terre.

–C'est vrai que c'est pas comme si on avait un kotatsu. Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? T'es jamais allé dedans, ce sera l'occasion.

Sasuke acquiesce silencieusement et une fois qu'ils ont fini de faire la vaisselle, chacun se dirige vers sa chambre.

Naruto va se changer et met un vieux jogging avec un tee shirt, puis il attend Sasuke, assis sur son lit.

Celui-ci allume son ordinateur, toujours dans sa chambre et change son fond d'écran, qui représente un homme chaudement habillé qui promène son « chien », soit un homme nu à ses pieds accroché à une laisse, dans la neige. Il trouve une photo de Loveless dans ses images et s'empresse de la mettre comme fond d'écran avant d'aller retrouver Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture !<em>

_Voici enfin la vérité sur Sasuke ! J'avais fait des allusions dans les autres chapitres, mais maintenant c'est dit. Je préfère être claire avant que ça ne devienne sérieux._

_Aussi, maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je vous demanderais d'être respectueux de ce qui concerne le bdsm ( je veux dire par là ne pas dire que c'est dégueulasse, etc alors que vous avez été prévenus que ce genre de choses auraient lieu )._

_Les gens fermés d'esprit, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à lire. Je peux comprendre que ce genre de choses ne plaisent pas, cependant, ( comment ça je me répète ? _・A・_ ) je vous ai prévenue._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Réponses<span> aux commentaires anonymes du chapitre_ II _:_

_**Kyomi :**_ "Salut! Merci d'avoir répondu a ma question, J'ai bien compris !  
>Bien Orochimaru n'est plus avec Sasuke! Super<br>Mais je sais pas pourquoi je suis certaine qu'il va réapparaître au moment ou tous ira bien pour tous gâcher! A la Orochimaru quoi !

Je comprend que tu ne puisse pas tenir compte des Review pour faire tous histoire! Y aurai plus de surprise sinon

Oh mon Dieu Sakura est la! Naaaaaaaaaaaaan je peu pas la voir cette conne , je la déteste! Peu importe le rôle qu'elle peu avoir, elle peut être gentil comme méchante je PEUT pas la supporter! Tous comme Hinata! J'ai toujours eu un problème avec elles!

J'espère qu'elle va souffrir dans tous histoire mdr  
>Je trouve sa vraiment culoter de la part de Naruto de profiter su sommeil de sasuke pour le toucher , c'est de l'abus en quelqu sorte<p>

Sinon super chapitre, calme c'est vrai mais toujours bien a lire , est évidemment ils s'arrête juste au moment intéressant! Méchante!

J'ai hate de lire la suite , et J'espère que tu écrira bien d'autre histoire NaruSasu  
>A bientôt pour la suite et bon courage!"<p>

_Encore une fois, merci pour ton commentaire _^^_._

_C'est pas marrant si le chapitre s'arrête sans laisser de suspense _x)_._

_Oui moi aussi j'espère que je vais écrire bien d'autres histoires lol, on verra quand j'aurai fini celle-ci déjà, mais c'est ce que j'ai en tête _:p_._

_Merci !_

**_Guest :_** "ALOR L0! je veux la suite IMMEDIAT! j'aime beaucoup mais la chose que sasu cherche c quoi? et ne me dit pas qu'il est maso? si? si il faut c sa - _ -' j'espère pas mais j'en ai l'impression a moins que ce soit qu'il aime être soumis !  
>enfin bon! VIVEMENT LA SUITE! ;p"<p>

_Merci _^^_._

_Désolé mais c'est bien vu. J'ai préféré le montrer clairement dans ce chapitre pour ne pas que les gens qui sont contre ce genre de choses se retrouve devant un Sasuke en train de se faire tabasser pour le plaisir lol._


	5. Chapitre IV

_Bêta __:__ FujoCherry-tou-chan, _atashi no Tou-chan

_Coupling __:__ Sasu×Naru ? Naru×Sasu ? suce Pense_

_Histoire __originale __:__ "Naruto", ainsi, tous les personnages du texte ci-dessous appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei_

_Univers __:__ alternatif_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre <strong>_**IV**

Sasuke prend son ordinateur et va dans la chambre à Naruto. Il remarque que Naruto l'a un peu personnalisée. Au dessus de son bureau se trouvent des photos, de ses amis de son ancienne ville sans doute, et quelques papiers. Il croit reconnaître le post-it qu'il avait accroché au frigo ce matin même.

Il se dirige du côté du lit, où Naruto se trouve. Celui-ci prend l'ordinateur des mains de Sasuke et le pose au bout de son lit. Il a décalé les coussins pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger en étant appuyés dessus et que l'écran soit juste devant eux. Naruto se met du côté du mur et invite Sasuke à le rejoindre. Le brun s'allonge donc et Naruto les couvre d'une grosse couverture. Sasuke est un peu embarrassé d'être collé à Naruto, après tout la seule fois où ils ont été aussi proches est quand ils se sont embrassés.

Juste quand Sasuke ouvre un dossier pour chercher son film, Naruto s'exclame :

–Hé mais c'est « Loveless » ton fond d'écran non ?

–Oui, répond Sasuke, un peu surpris que Naruto connaisse.

–J'ai une amie qui m'en avait parlé, une méga fujoshi la fille, dès qu'elle voyait un truc avec des gays fallait qu'elle regarde.

Sasuke esquisse un sourire. Il a entendu parler de ces « filles pourries », mais n'en a jamais rencontré.

–Au fait c'est quoi comme genre de film ?

–C'est un film américain d'action. Apparemment la fin est surprenante.

–Ah okay.

Sasuke éteint la lampe de chevet qui éclairait la pièce et lance le film.

Comme le disaient les critiques qu'il a lues, le film est violent, mais malgré tout, l'histoire est très bonne.

Sasuke aimerait lancer un coup d'œil à Naruto mais il n'ose pas. Si seulement il pouvait s'endormir comme l'autre fois, si seulement ils pouvaient passer la nuit ensemble, et si seulement Naruto prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser.

Sasuke se rend compte qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Naruto que le film dure plus de deux heures et demie. Il ose enfin se tourner vers lui. Naruto est à moitié endormi.

Il se permet donc de mettre pause et dit au blond :

–Désolé, j'ai pas pensé à te le dire mais ça dure plus de deux heures trente.

–Hein ? Ah, désolé, le TP de cet aprèm' m'a tué. Mais continue hein, je vais juste faire une petite euh pause, oui une pause, finit Naruto dans un souffle en fermant les yeux.

Sasuke est un peu perdu et ne sait pas quoi faire. Il devrait partir dans sa chambre et laisser Naruto dormir, mais il a là l'occasion parfaite pour passer la nuit avec lui.

–Euh Naruto ? Tente-t-il.

–Hm, fait celui-ci d'une voix basse.

–Je euh, je devrais te laisser peut-être non ? Demande Sasuke avec hésitation.

–Hm ? C'est bon 'te dis, dit-il en ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. On est bien non ?, rajoute-t-il dans un souffle. Il se tourne ensuite dos à Sasuke, prêt à faire sa « pause ».

Sasuke baisse le son et remet le film en route, cependant, même pas dix minutes après, il l'arrête. C'est inutile, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Naruto s'est retourné de son côté, il a l'air de dormir. Sasuke éteint son ordinateur et le pose par terre.

Il a toujours été pessimiste et n'a jamais pris d'initiatives personnelles de peur d'échouer ou d'être déçu. Cependant, il s'agit de Naruto cette fois. Sasuke s'est promis de faire des efforts et pas seulement concernant le blond. Il veut changer, il ne veut plus croire que tout ce qu'il veut faire pour lui-même ratera. Il a envie de dormir avec Naruto et celui-ci dort déjà.

Ils devaient regarder un film ensemble, Naruto s'est endormi alors que lui-même tombait de fatigue, c'est ce qu'il pourrait dire si Naruto lui demande ce qu'il fait dans son lit à son réveil. Et si Naruto prend mal le fait qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble ? Ca n'arrivera pas. Sasuke peine à y croire ; même si Naruto est si gentil, peut-être qu'il n'est plus attiré par lui, c'est ce que lui dit son côté pessimiste.

Sasuke s'enfonce un peu dans le lit et se blottit contre la poitrine de Naruto. Ce soir, il faut oublier le pessimisme, et quelques minutes après avoir été bien bercé par la lente respiration du blond, il n'y pense déjà plus.

Il se sent si bien à ses côtés, quand ils sont si proches, il se rend compte que le monde n'est pas que souffrance, qu'il existe quelque chose de très doux qui n'existe que chez Naruto.

Alors qu'il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le tee shirt de Naruto, il entend celui-ci dire d'une voix pâteuse :

–Ah pause...

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il dit affolé :

–Merde ! Sasu...ke. Il termine sa phrase dans un murmure. Sasuke en conclut qu'il vient d'ouvrir les yeux et de le voir à ses côtés. Il est soulagé de ne pas entendre d'énervement ou de dégoût dans son ton. Après mûre réflexion, il se dit que c'est tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de Naruto. Il n'avait rien à craindre depuis le début. Il sent celui-ci s'écarter un peu puis une main caresser ses cheveux.

Naruto chuchote « tu fais tout pour me rendre fou ».

Il profite que Sasuke soit un peu plus bas que lui pour le prendre contre son torse et appuie son menton contre la touffe brune.

Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un dégager autant de phéromones. Si Sasuke n'était pas si différent des autres, Naruto se serait déjà amusé avec. Il a déjà rencontré des types à l'allure froide ou qui paraissaient sensibles comme Sasuke, mais au final, ces types étaient tous les mêmes, ils ne voulaient que s'amuser — ce qui ne gênait pas du tout Naruto, bien au contraire.

Avec Sasuke, il s'est rendu compte qu'il existait encore des personnes non-perverties. Sasuke peut aimer le bdsm, il n'empêche qu'il reste aussi pur qu'une vierge aux yeux de Naruto. Il n'oubliera jamais le jour où il l'a réconforté. C'est là que Naruto a compris que Sasuke était différent. Il n'a pas — seulement — besoin de sexe, il a besoin d'affection, d'amour. Naruto avait oublié ce genre de choses. Il avait eu la naïveté de les chercher dans le passé, mais ne les avait jamais trouvé. Grâce à Sasuke, cela a changé. Il le serre un peu plus contre lui et s'endort peu après.

De son côté, Sasuke est au paradis. Bien sûr, il a encore feint de dormir, mais il est si bien. Il est si heureux d'avoir eu le courage de rester. Grâce à cela, il a la chance d'avoir pu entendre ces mots qui lui réchauffent le cœur rien que d'y penser. Sans parler de la manière dont Naruto le câline. Sasuke passe un bras dans le dos de Naruto, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Vu sa respiration calme, il s'est probablement déjà rendormi. D'ailleurs, Sasuke sent aussi Morphée le guetter et une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le sommeil l'emporte.

Un choc lui fait ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Sasuke est par terre et il voit Naruto de son côté du lit. Il se frotte le crâne et s'apprête à se lever quand il voit sous le lit de son colocataire un sac qu'il ne reconnaît que trop bien. Il s'assoit par terre, et après avoir vérifié que Naruto est bien endormi, il ramène le sac vers lui et sort son contenu. Il est très surpris d'y trouver deux livres, tous deux sur le bdsm ; il s'attendait à des DVDs pornographiques ou des choses du genre. Il regarde Naruto qui n'a pas bougé. Est-il possible qu'une personne aussi gentille aime ce genre de choses ? Sasuke repose un des livres dans le sac et s'attarde sur l'autre, qui a l'air d'être un livre d'images. Il se pose contre le lit et regarde les photographies d'encordage. Il trouve ça magnifique.

–C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Dit une voix dans son dos. Sasuke sursaute brusquement et s'empresse de fermer le livre.

–Désolé ! Je euh, enfin, je suis tombé du lit et il y avait ce sac et...

–C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, le coupe Naruto. C'est du shibari, c'est juste de l'art.

–O-oui, répond Sasuke, embarrassé. Il se retourne et remet le livre dans le sac.

Naruto voit enfin le visage de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci se retourne pour ranger le livre, et il est surpris de le voir aussi rouge.

–Tu ferais un bon chauffage, dit le blond en posant ses mains sur les joues rougies.

Sasuke est tellement embarrassé qu'il ne sait plus quoi dire ou faire. Il pose ses mains sur celles de Naruto.

–Je... je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, finit-il par dire en les enlevant de ses joues.

Naruto le regarde partir et va ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Maintenant qu'il avait toutes les cartes pour avoir Sasuke en mains, il se demandait comment il allait réussir à aborder le bdsm avec lui, puisque celui-ci ne s'intéresse pas aux hommes « normaux », mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ce moment arriverait aussi vite et si bêtement.

Dix minutes plus tard, il rejoint Sasuke et l'aide à finir de préparer à manger.

Ils finissent par se mettre à table et Naruto demande enfin :

–Du coup t'as vu l'autre bouquin aussi ?

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Sasuke redevient rouge et acquiesce timidement.

–Désolé, j'aurais dû y mettre ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas que je t'aurais fait tomber du lit haha, ajoute le blond en se frottant le crâne d'embarras.

–Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû regarder dans le sac, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excuse Sasuke. Après une petite pause, il rajoute : je ne pensais pas qu'une personne aussi gentille que toi aimerait ce genre de choses.

Et moi je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que toi aurait ce genre de penchants, se dit Naruto. Il se sent un peu honteux d'avoir à mentir, mais il se jure que s'il arrive à avoir Sasuke, alors il lui racontera la vérité.

–A vrai dire, je n'ai encore jamais rien fait, c'est super dur de trouver un bon partenaire ; du moins, c'est ce que Naruto a lu, mais étant donné la situation de Sasuke, cela est vraisemblablement vrai.

–Oui je me doute, répond Sasuke. Je... je m'y connais un peu, enfin je veux dire, je m'y suis déjà un peu intéressé et je dois reconnaître que malgré mes recherches, je... je veux dire, ma curiosité, j'étais très curieux, et je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule personne qui s'intéressait à ça.

–Orochimaru ? Demande Naruto, bien que connaissant la réponse.

Sasuke, qui n'avait pas osé le regarder de tout le repas, plonge enfin ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Naruto.

–Alors c'est ça que tu recherches et que tu peines tant à trouver ? Naruto va enfin savoir si Orochimaru lui a dit la vérité. Au vu des joues de Sasuke qui deviennent rouges comme pas possible, il semblerait qu'il a sa réponse.

–Je suivais ses cours en option, commence Sasuke. J'ai toujours été très intéressé par la psychanalyse. Dans un de ses premiers cours, il a vaguement abordé le sadomasochisme et je suis allé le voir à la fin du cours pour en discuter un peu, cependant il n'avait pas le temps donc on s'est fixé un rendez-vous au campus pour mieux en parler. Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait faire quelques études sur le masochisme et la soumission car nous sommes tous plus ou moins soumis dans la société et parfois un peu masochistes. Il a fini par me demander si j'étais personnellement attiré par ce genre de choses. J'étais content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler de ça et j'ai donc dit oui. On a commencé à se voir pour discuter, presque disserter sur ça, et au bout de quelques mois, il a voulu faire une expérience.

Sasuke marque un temps d'arrêt. Il n'a jamais parlé à personne de ce qui s'est passé avec Orochimaru, mais il a confiance en Naruto, surtout qu'il sait maintenant que lui aussi est intéressé par ce genre de choses. Il reprend donc :

–Les premières fois, ce n'était que de la soumission, il faisait ça tout en prenant des notes sur mes réactions. Ensuite c'est devenu plus sérieux, il a commencé à être plus violent. Il m'avait demandé lors de nos discussions les choses qui m'attiraient et donc il s'en servait. Il continuait de prendre des notes. Au bout de six mois, il a arrêté de me traiter comme son égal. Bien sûr, je suis tellement idiot que ça ne me gênait pas, au contraire. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être seul, que quelqu'un s'intéressait enfin à moi et pas seulement pour ma gueule. Cependant, juste après ton arrivée, il m'a ramené à la réalité et m'a rappelé que je n'étais qu'une expérience. Il m'a dit qu'il avait rassemblé pratiquement toutes les informations dont il avait besoin et que nous allions bientôt en finir. J'ai peiné, mais j'ai décidé de partir un peu avant la dernière séance. Il avait assez profité de moi.

–Quel salaud ! Crie Naruto en tapant du poing sur la table. Il avait vu sur internet que beaucoup de gens profitaient du bdsm, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pourrait arriver d'une telle manière.

–C'est aussi de ma faute pour avoir été trop naïf, soupire Sasuke.

–Non, il a bien profité du fait qu'il est dur de trouver un partenaire, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Si Naruto avait su qu'Orochimaru était un tel enfoiré, il ne l'aurait pas laissé partir aussi facilement au parc. Naruto reprend, un peu embarrassé.

–Et, euh... il t'a fait d'autres choses ? Je veux dire, il a profité jusqu'au bout ?

Sasuke le regarde, un peu surpris.

–On a rien fait de sexuel si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Je sais pas si c'est vrai mais il m'a dit qu'il était asexué.

–Ah okay, répond Naruto, un peu soulagé.

Sasuke se lève et commence à ranger ce qui jonche la table. Naruto en conclut qu'il n'a plus rien à dire sur le sujet et va faire la vaisselle.

Une fois qu'ils ont fini, ils se dirigent vers leurs chambres respectives. Avant d'entrer dans la sienne, Naruto se tourne vers Sasuke et lui dit :

–Merci de t'être confié à moi. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Sasuke lui répond d'un sourire et tous deux rentrent dans leurs chambres.

Quelle matinée. Lorsque Sasuke a vu le type de livres que Naruto cachait sous son lit, il a cru halluciner. Lui qui commençait à se dire que peut-être il devrait oublier de chercher quelqu'un qui aimerait le bdsm ; car il ne faut pas se mentir, même si ça l'embête de le reconnaître, il a bien remarqué que Naruto lui a tapé dans l'oeil, avec toute sa tendresse, et sa gentillesse.

Sasuke a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Il a trouvé une personne qu'il qualifierait de parfaite. Cette personne s'inquiète pour lui et est attirée par lui. Tout cela semble irréel, trop beau. Peut-être que Naruto s'est finalement dégoté quelqu'un ? Ou peut-être qu'il va retourner à Hakodate vu qu'il était à la base venu pour le bon niveau de la faculté d'économie. Ou tout simplement, peut-être qu'ils n'aiment pas du tout les mêmes aspects du bdsm. Après tout, c'est un terme vague qui regroupe énormément de choses. Maintenant qu'il y repense, Naruto a dit qu'il n'avait encore jamais rien essayé, après tout, peut-être que cela ne lui plairait pas.

Au final, Sasuke est perdu et ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire. Pour la première fois il a trouvé une personne qu'il ne veut pas perdre.

De son côté, Naruto est tout aussi perdu. C'est une bonne chose que Sasuke soit au courant, même s'il n'imaginait pas du tout qu'il l'apprendrait de cette manière ; cependant, que faire maintenant ? Même si à la base, il ne pensait qu'à jouer avec Sasuke, il se rend maintenant compte que c'est impossible car ils vivent ensemble et surtout, il ne veut pas blesser Sasuke. Le mieux serait de trouver quelque chose qui les forcerait à se rapprocher. Naruto en a assez de passer pour le pervers de service. Il ne fera pas le premier pas cette fois. Et puis, de cette manière, il verra si le fait de savoir qu'il est intéressé par le bdsm suffit à attirer Sasuke.

Naruto sourit en se rendant compte de sa manière de penser. On dirait un pervers qui veut attirer une pauvre vierge dans sa toile.

Au final c'est peut-être ça. D'ailleurs, Sasuke est peut-être encore puceau étant donné qu'apparemment la personne avec qui il a été le plus proche est Orochimaru, avec qui il n'a rien fait. A cette pensée, Naruto reprend courage. Il est hors de question de laisser passer ce modèle de perfection entre ses griffes ! Il décide de reprendre la lecture du fameux livre que Sasuke a vu.

Au final, la journée se passe normalement. Sasuke est vraiment troublé par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, et au final, il a l'impression d'être bloqué. Il ne peut pas parler à Naruto, mais en même temps celui-ci ne fera sans doute pas le premier pas vu comme il l'a rejeté auparavant.

Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas allé dessus, mais Sasuke se décide : s'il n'a personne avec qui en parler en face à face, alors il en parlera sur internet.

Sasuke allume son ordinateur et va sur le site où il s'était à la base inscrit avec l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui s'« occuperait » de lui. Ce site n'était pas si mal se dit Sasuke en y repensant, ce n'était pas juste un site de rencontres mais aussi un site de partage avec un forum.

Une fois connecté, il se dirige vers ledit forum où il crée un sujet pour expliquer sa situation.

Il n'avait pas parlé à beaucoup de monde lorsqu'il allait encore sur le site ; il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très social et surtout, la communauté gay a généralement ses propres sites. Il s'était dirigé vers ce site en particulier pour son côté plus amical, moins plan d'une nuit. Sasuke se lance donc :

« Bonjour à tous, je me permets d'écrire un topic pour parler de ma situation. J'aimerais entendre vos avis et vos suggestions si possible.

Depuis plus de deux mois, je suis en colocation avec une personne. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je lui avais tapé dans l'oeil. J'ai toujours été réservé, surtout pour ce genre de choses car j'ai toujours eu en tête de sortir avec une personne qui me dominerait.

Néanmoins, j'ai remarqué que je commençais à être attiré par cette personne, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas dans le bdsm.

Et d'un coup, tout a changé. J'ai trouvé un livre sur le bdsm dans sa chambre.

En me relisant, je me dis que oui bien sûr, ça saute aux yeux que j'ai toutes mes chances et que tout va bien se passer, cependant, comment devrais-je faire pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais que notre relation aille plus loin sans pour autant lui dire explicitement ( je ne veux pas lui dire de but en blanc car si ça ne l'intéresse pas, je ne voudrais pas la perdre ) ? Ou comment faire pour arriver à la faire parler de ce qu'elle aime sans que ce soit flagrant que je veux le savoir pour mon propre intérêt ?

Merci de m'avoir lu. ».

Sasuke éteint son ordinateur. Il se reconnectera demain pour voir ce qu'on lui a répondu.

Etant donné qu'il est presque 20 heures, il va voir Naruto pour qu'ils aillent faire à manger.

Il entre dans sa chambre après que celui-ci le lui ait dit et le trouve debout sur sa chaise de bureau, un tableau horizontal entre les mains.

La première moitié du tableau, sur la longueur, représente le ciel. Du côté droit, il est tout gris et de la pluie tombe, puis, en partant vers la gauche, on voit que le ciel devient plus clair. Il n'y a qu'une seule et même couleur sur tout le tableau, gris, mais on remarque que les nuages ont des touches de blanc, puis n'ont plus que les contours foncés et enfin, le ciel est tout blanc.

La deuxième partie, en bas, représente la terre. A droite, là où il pleut, il y a de grosses flaques d'eau et deux hommes, tout simplement dessinés avec un cercle pour la tête et des traits pour les membres. L'un a un point en bas du visage. On retrouve l'homme sans le point au milieu du tableau et enfin à l'extrémité, où il est avec une femme, différenciée par le triangle qui lui sert de tronc.

–Ah Sasuke, tu tombes à pic, tu peux tenir la chaise ? Demande Naruto. Sasuke acquiesce et vient l'aider. Naruto rajoute : T'as vu, c'est ce que j'ai fait à mon premier cours d'arts plastiques.

Il accroche enfin le tableau, à une vingtaine de centimètres du plafond, à droite de sa fenêtre.

–Ca représente qui ? Demande Sasuke. Il se sent encore une fois idiot, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cela représente Naruto qui n'irait non plus vers les hommes, mais vers les femmes.

–A vrai dire, ça nous représente haha, le blond se frotte l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.

Sasuke, lui, fait les grands yeux. Naruto explique donc :

–En fait on devait peindre notre humeur avec une seule couleur. C'était quand on s'est disputés, et donc je pensais juste faire un ciel avec un mauvais temps, mais avant que je commence à peindre, une fille de la classe est venue me parler et ça m'a remis de bonne humeur. Du coup, même si je ne lui ai pas dit, je l'ai aussi dessinée.

–Ah okay. C'est bien fait. Sasuke est un peu choqué. Il est sous la pluie, alors il représente la tristesse ? Et Naruto le quitte pour aller vers une femme, au soleil.

–Merci ! Répond Naruto en descendant de la chaise. Mais ne t'inquiète pas hein, j'ai juste peint ça parce que sur le moment, j'étais triste qu'on ne se parle plus, mais maintenant t'es aussi au soleil, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Il passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Sasuke et lui demande pourquoi il était venu.

La soirée passe calmement. Sasuke se demande s'il devrait aller sur le site voir s'il a reçu des réponses, mais il préfère attendre encore. Il a peur de savoir ce que les gens pensent, il a peur d'être blessé.

Finalement il décide de se faire des fiches pour les cours.

Naruto est tout aussi chamboulé que Sasuke. Il a lu une bonne partie de son livre et a appris beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait qu'il arrive que les gens se regroupent pour faire des « munchs », des sortes de réunions où chacun parle de ce qu'il pratique.

Il aimerait en savoir plus sur ce qu'a fait Sasuke avec Orochimaru et sur ce que Sasuke aime. Il a appris que le bdsm, ce n'est pas juste porter une tenue en cuir et se faire fouetter le derrière, c'est extrêmement vague et ça peut aller des fessées à servir de toilettes humaines. Naruto déglutit difficilement. Il pense qu'il n'aurait pas de problème s'il devait dominer quelqu'un, mais aller jusqu'à s'en servir de toilettes est bien trop hardcore pour lui.

Il prend un tableau du même format que celui qu'il a accroché plus tôt et schématise une future peinture avant de se coucher.

La fin de la semaine se passe tout aussi calmement. Sasuke se décide enfin à aller voir les réponses qu'il a reçues. Globalement, les gens ont été très compréhensifs.

Il est surpris de voir que la majorité des gens lui conseillent de jouer carte sur table, même s'il n'ose pas ; et ce non pas pour demander à son colocataire de lui faire toutes sortes de choses mais tout simplement pour qu'ils aient une conversation sur le bdsm, comme un mini-munch. Une personne lui a aussi dit d'essayer de ramener le sujet du bdsm par « hasard » en laissant traîner un jouet ou un livre sur ça dans l'appartement. Et enfin, le premier commentaire qu'il a reçu lui dit d'attendre son colocataire nu, à quatre pattes devant sa chambre.

Sasuke n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait. Le pauvre Naruto serait sans doute choqué.

Il écrit un commentaire pour remercier toutes les réponses qu'il a reçues et éteint son ordinateur afin de bien penser à ce qu'on lui a dit.

Laisser traîner quelque chose aurait pu être une bonne idée, seulement il n'oserait jamais faire ça, même le seul et unique livre qu'il a concernant le bdsm, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de lire dans le salon après tout.

La meilleure solution semble le mini-munch au final. Ce serait une bonne manière d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui intéresse Naruto, et d'ailleurs, de savoir quelle place il occupe dans ce genre de relation. En y repensant, Sasuke s'est tout de suite dit qu'il était dominant étant donné qu'il a été assez entreprenant avec lui, mais qui sait ?

Le lendemain étant le week-end, Sasuke décide qu'il en parlera à Naruto samedi matin.

Il se couche donc avec appréhension, se demandant si Naruto acceptera et ce qu'il aura à lui raconter.

Naruto se réveille enfin, il est 10 heures passées. Il se lève difficilement et regarde le canvas sur son bureau. Il a presque fini son tableau.

Après s'être passé un coup, il se dirige vers la cuisine où Sasuke est déjà en train de déjeuner. Celui-ci a les joues légèrement rosées.

–Salut, ça va ? T'es tout rouge, lance Naruto en sortant de quoi manger.

–Hm, j'ai pensé à un truc..., commence Sasuke. Il vient à peine de finir sa phrase qu'il la regrette déjà. Il aurait dû attendre un peu avant de lui en parler au lieu de commencer directement par ça.

–Oui ? Dit Naruto en s'asseyant. Celui-ci ne fait pas attention à la gêne du brun.

–Je me disais que, si t'es d'accord, on pourrait faire un, euh, un mu-munch, même si on est que tous les deux. Sasuke regarde un pauvre grain qui traîne dans son bol de riz vide. Il est tellement embarrassé qu'il voudrait pouvoir se fondre dans le décor.

–Pourquoi pas, répond tout simplement Naruto en commençant à manger.

Encore une fois, Sasuke est impressionné par l'indifférence de Naruto.

–Cet après-midi à 17 heures, ça te va ?

Naruto, acquiesce. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il devra dire étant donné que même s'il s'est renseigné, il n'a pas vraiment de coup de coeur pour le bdsm. Cependant, il veut en apprendre plus sur ce que Sasuke aime dans ce milieu.

Naruto repense à la probable virginité de son interlocuteur et se sent prêt comme jamais à faire la réunion. Et après tout, il a un but depuis qu'il est arrivé dans cette appartement : faire Sasuke sien.

Plus tard, c'est un Naruto conquérant qui rejoint Sasuke dans le salon.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture !<em>

_Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter sur un peu ( beaucoup ? ) de suce Pense, désolé !  
><em>

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_ps: il y a peut-être des gens qui ont lu le chapitre hier, il a été posté dix petites minutes parce que moi et les maths, on s'entend pas très bien et donc euh j'ai pas été fichue de compter correctement quand poster _é_è_. Donc euh bande de petits chanceux (?) !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Réponses<span> aux commentaires anonymes du chapitre_ III _:_

_**Elikia:**_ "Arf j'ai oublié de reviewé la dernière fois, honte à moi! Désolé...  
>Sinon tu écris toujours aussi bien, tout est fluide c'est très agréable.<br>Sinon le bdsm, j'ai lu quelques fictions bien écrites qui abordent le sujet et j'avais vraiment apprécié (mais bien écrit et qui parait réaliste, ça fait tout!).  
>En tout cas bon courage pour la suite, que je lirais et que j'attends avec impatience."<p>

_C'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir de juste savoir que tu continues à me lire _^^_.  
><em>

_Merciiii c'est super gentil !_

_J'espère que la suite te plaira._

**_Kyomi :_** "Salut!  
>J'ai trouver ce chapitre superbe, tu écrit toujours aussi bien, j'en devient jalouse!<br>Je n'ai rien contre le bdsm, J'ai déjà lu des histoire sur et sa ne pas ma choquer plus de sa, tant que c'est bien écrit et que c'est pas dans le crade

Je trouve sa mignon comment sasuke fait des effort! C'est trop choux!

J'espère que tu ne laissera pas tomber ta fiction! Trop d'auteur abandonne leur histoire d'un coup sans même prévenir!

A bientôt pour la suite et bon courage"

_Salut,_

_Lol merci _^^_._

_J'espère que ma ff te plaira autant que celles que tu as lu._

_Houlà non, je ne suis pas comme ça, et puis je ne crois pas que **FujoCherry-tou-chan** me le permettrait lol._

_Merci !_

**_Guest :_ ** "c'est un tres bon chapitre on connait la vérité sur sasuke MERCIII! VIVEMENT LA SUIRE! ;P"

_Et oui ça y est _x)_. Merci _^^_._

_**Guest :**_ "honnêtement , je trouve que c'est un bon chapitre , je me demande comment sasu agirait lorsqu'il apprendra se que fait naruto et je sui TROOP pressé pour la suiiite! XD"

_Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes _^^_._


	6. Chapitre V

_Bêta __:__ FujoCherry-tou-chan, _atashi no Tou-chan

_Coupling __:__ Naru×Sasu_

_Histoire __originale __:__ "Naruto", ainsi, tous les personnages du texte ci-dessous appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei_

_Univers __:__ alternatif_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre <em>V**

Sasuke est très impatient, mais c'est néanmoins stressé qu'il accueille Naruto dans le salon.

–Au fait t'as déjà assisté à un munch ?, demande Naruto alors qu'il s'assoit aux côtés de Sasuke sur le canapé.

–Non, mais j'ai déjà parlé à quelqu'un qui en a fait et il m'a expliqué comment ça se passe.

–Ah okay, répond un Naruto souriant.

Il ne veut pas se donner un air stressé, mais même s'il est impatient d'en savoir plus sur Sasuke, Naruto appréhende le moment où il devra parler de lui-même. Dans ce qu'il a lu et vu, il y a des choses qu'il aimerait essayer, mais être « vanilla », soit avoir des relations basiques, lui paraît quand même être ce qui lui convient le mieux.

–On va commencer par se présenter si ça te va. Naruto acquiesce silencieusement, appréhendant ce qui va suivre. Donc euh... commence Sasuke.

Celui-ci se rend soudain compte à quel point ce qu'il s'apprête à faire est embarrassant. Après tout, même si les munchs n'ont rien de sexuel, le thème l'est et concerne la sexualité des gens y participant. Sasuke prend une grande inspiration et reprend : je suis soumis et un peu maso. Il sent ses joues chauffer comme jamais alors qu'il prononce ces quelques mots. Il n'ose pas du tout regarder Naruto et se contente de fixer la télévision en face de lui.

–Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ? Et il y a combien de temps ? demande le blond qui n'a pas l'air gêné le moins du monde.

–J'ai lu un livre sur le bdsm il y a quelques années. Je l'ai commandé par erreur et j'ai été très surpris de voir le contenu du bouquin. C'était une fiction et l'histoire m'a beaucoup plu. Ca m'a donné envie d'essayer et j'ai fait quelques expériences seul. Sasuke marque une pause. Ce qu'il sous-entend par cette dernière phrase est vraiment embarrassant pour lui. C'était il y a trois ans, finit-il.

–Trois ans ?! Reprend Naruto, choqué. Ca veut dire que tu n'avais que 16 ans ?!

–Oui, répond Sasuke en se tournant enfin vers Naruto. Je n'ai plus ce livre, c'est dommage j'aurais aimé avoir ton avis dessus, ajoute-t-il afin de changer de sujet.

–Ah ? Dommage. Se rendant compte que la conversation sur Sasuke prend fin et que la sienne va commencer, Naruto demande, un peu embarrassé : et tu as essayé quoi ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui te plaît ?

Sasuke, qui avait enfin plongé ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Naruto les détourne encore, sans doute pour cacher son embarras pense le blond.

–Euh... les... les trucs basiques comme la cire ou les pinces à linge, quand on n'est pas majeur il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix. Naruto se rappelle en effet avoir lu que certains objets que l'on trouve chez soi peuvent être détournés vers une utilisation bien différente de celle d'origine lors de séances.

–Ah et donc maintenant tu as des accessoires ? Je peux voir ? Demande Naruto. Cette demande est peut-être incongrue, mais il a réellement envie de voir toutes ces choses qu'il n'a vu qu'en photo pour l'instant.

Sasuke se sent encore plus embarrassé quand Naruto lui demande de voir ses affaires. Il avait pensé que cela pourrait arriver, mais il avait fini par se résonner en se disant que Naruto n'oserait jamais demander quelque chose de si embarrassant.

–Euh... pourquoi pas, dit-il. Même si c'est embarrassant, il est vrai que si Naruto n'a jamais rien fait, alors il n'a probablement jamais rien vu non plus, et il comprend son intérêt pour ce qu'il peut cacher. Il rajoute néanmoins : maintenant, c'est à ton tour.

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Le moment qu'il redoutait tant est enfin arrivé.

–Moi, je... je pense que je serais plutôt dom. Ce qui concerne la douleur n'est pas vraiment mon truc, que ce soit l'infliger ou la subir.

Il ne sait pas trop quoi rajouter. Maintenant qu'il a dit ces quelques mots, il trouve la situation terriblement gênante. Il se rend compte que dans cette pièce se trouvent deux jeunes hommes gays qui viennent de parler de leurs penchants sexuels, soit dire être dominant et dominé, en parfaite complémentarité.

Alors qu'il finit sa phrase, un petit blanc s'installe. Sasuke s'est probablement fait la même remarque. Celui-ci essaie malgré tout d'enlever le malaise qui commence à s'installer.

–Et donc t'as rien essayé ?, demande Sasuke dont le regard ne quitte pas la télévision éteinte.

–Non mais j'aimerais bien, répond simplement le blond. Il est vrai qu'après toutes ses lectures sur le net et son livre, sa curiosité a été piquée, mais pas vraiment concernant le sadisme. Il est vrai que donner des fessées et voir un joli fessier tourner au rouge pourrait être agréable, mais le faire avec un martinet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre lui semble barbare, la plupart des accessoires lui semblent être des instruments de torture.

–Je suis désolé, j'ai pas vraiment préparé de sujet pour parler. Je me souviens qu'on m'avait dit qu'après s'être présenté, on partait d'un thème, on donnait son avis dessus et on donnait son opinion sur différentes questions qu'on se pose mutuellement.

–Ca ne fait rien ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve que c'est cool de pouvoir en parler déjà.

Sasuke acquiesce silencieusement, et sentant le silence se réinstaller, il ajoute :

–C'est vrai qu'à part sur internet, c'est dur de trouver des gens à qui parler. Les quelques personnes avec qui j'ai eu l'occasion de parler de bdsm se trouvent derrière un écran ou un comptoir, dans des sex-shops. D'ailleurs, ton sac sous le lit m'a rappelé une boutique où j'allais avant et c'est pour ça que je me suis demandé ce qu'il y avait dedans.

–Ah ? Je suis allé dans une boutique pas très loin d'ici qui a ouvert il y a peu de temps, ça s'appelle Ecchi Paradise.

–Ca me dit rien.

–Ah, ça doit être un hasard alors.

Ne sachant que dire, Sasuke se décide enfin.

–On va voir ce que j'ai ? Demande-t-il sans assurance.

Naruto se lève d'un bond et acquiesce.

Ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Sasuke.

Une fois dedans, celui-ci ferme la porte et touche le mur derrière celle-ci. C'est du moins ce que Naruto pense. Il entend un bruit de scratchs et Sasuke pousse un pan du papier peint qui se révèle être un morceau de tissu bien tiré le long de l'unique mur noir. Derrière cet espèce de rideau se trouvent des étagères qui vont du côté de la porte jusqu'à une armoire, soit sur un peu plus d'un mètre. Naruto est très surpris de voir ça. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans la chambre de son colocataire pour la première fois, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait une telle chose.

–C'est pour ça que tu gardes ta chambre dans l'ombre ?, demande finalement le blond. Sasuke acquiesce silencieusement. Naruto a l'impression qu'il a les joues légèrement rougies. Il se rend enfin compte que Sasuke tient un martinet dans sa main et à cette vue, il se sent lui-même rougir.

–Tiens.

Naruto le prend et le détaille. Il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. C'est donc un manche avec à son extrémité de nombreux liens.

–Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de liens.

Sasuke, qui s'était retourné vers son étagère se met face à lui et Naruto le découvre tenant quelques autres objets, certains lui étant inconnus.

–C'est parce que j'ai la chance d'en avoir un bon. Plus il y a de liens, mieux c'est, sinon ça fait mal pas agréablement. Il dépose ce qu'il tient sur le lit et fait signe à Naruto de s'asseoir à côté. Il prend la chaise de son bureau et s'assoit face à son attirail.

–Il y a des choses que tu as déjà pensé à utiliser ? Demande-t-il en saisissant une roulette métallique munie d'espèces de grosses aiguilles.

–Tu ne risques pas de t'enfoncer les aiguilles ? Demande Naruto en se demandant si Sasuke est dans ce genre de bdsm qui le répugne.

–Non, je ne pense pas. C'est peut-être possible en appuyant vraiment très fort mais le but de cette roulette, qui s'appelle roulette de Wartenberg, c'est juste de stimuler les nerfs. A la base c'est un instrument de neurologie.

A ces mots, Sasuke passe la roulette le long de l'avant-bras de Naruto, qui est en tee shirt. Celui-ci est surpris de la sensation qui n'a rien de douloureux.

–Ah ouais, ça va en fait. Concernant ta question de tout à l'heure, j'ai déjà pensé aux baillons et je trouve celui que tu as pas mal, avec les trous dedans. Il y a aussi les menottes, surtout comme ça, avec des bracelets bien épais. En fait, ce qui entrave mais ne fait pas mal. J'aimerais bien aussi essayer un plug qui fasse queue et avec un collier et une laisse pour faire comme si je promenais mon chien.

Naruto avait lu ça dans son livre, apparemment, il est assez courant de faire ce genre de choses et il serait amusé d'essayer se dit-il.

Sasuke se relève et vide la dernière étagère qui était encore occupée par des accessoires. Naruto a tapé en plein dans le mille avec cette dernière phrase. Il pose sur le lit son collier, encore accroché à une laisse, un plug avec une queue de chien noire et un serre-tête fin où se trouvent deux oreilles qui s'accordent à la queue.

Naruto est aussi naturel que d'habitude, mais Sasuke, lui, se sent fébrile, après tout, il se trouve avec Naruto. A cette pensée, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si leur relation va finir par évoluer au-delà d'une simple relation entre colocataires.

–T'as toute la panoplie ! Dit Naruto en les regardant sous tous les angles.

Le brun ne dit rien et prend les objets qui ne servent pas à « entraver ». Il saisit donc son martinet, sa cravache et sa paddle. Il laisse la roulette au cas où Naruto voudrait s'en resservir. Il range ses affaires et retourne s'asseoir.

–Alors ça ne t'intéresse pas du tout le sadisme ? C'est plutôt rare ça parce que même si tu aimes humilier, c'est toujours mieux avec de la douleur non ?

–Houlà non, je ne suis pas vraiment dans l'humiliation, je suis plutôt soft en fait, mais après, il y a quand même certaines choses que j'aimerais essayer, par curiosité. Par exemple le martinet ou la cravache. J'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment très douloureux donc ça ne m'attire pas, mais je ne dirais pas non si on me proposait d'essayer.

–Tu penses que c'est très douloureux ? Ca dépend juste du nombre de coups que tu donnes et de ta force. Ca ne l'est pas tant que ça si tu y mets une force normale, les premiers coups ne feront pas mal, c'est le fait d'en faire toute une série qui fait qu'à force la douleur s'installe et finit parfois par faire des bleus. Ca dépend aussi d'où tu frappes. Si tu frappes trop et pas au bon endroit par exemple, ce n'est pas une douleur agréable.

–Ah bon ? Il faut frapper où alors ?

Sasuke sent son visage prendre un coup de chaud en un instant. La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit avec cette question, c'est de montrer à Naruto à l'aide de son propre derrière quel endroit frapper.

Naruto s'en rend probablement compte car il se reprend :

–Enfin... je veux dire à peu près, c'est où en gros ?

Sasuke sent une sensation qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Un peu comme des fourmillements au niveau de son arrière train, mais en plus agréable. Comme un appel à la fessée.

Ce qu'il aimerait que quelqu'un s'occupe de son derrière, le lui malaxe brutalement et le punisse. Pour quoi ? Qu'importe pourvu qu'il soit châtié.

–Sasuke ?

–Oui ? Ah, oui, en fait c'est bien au milieu de chaque fesse qu'il faut frapper.

–Et c'est pas trop dur de viser ?

–Je sais pas vraiment, c'est pas moi qui fait ça. Je suppose que ça dépend de tout le monde. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais bien le faire, ajoute-t-il en voyant Naruto regarder sa propre main.

–Merci. Et aussi désolé de te faire me montrer tout ça. Ca doit être super embarrassant pour toi, mais je trouve ça super intéressant de mon côté.

–Je comprends t'inquiète, répond simplement Sasuke en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Naruto n'avait pas fait attention aux accessoires dans le sex-shop tellement il était concentré sur les livres, mais en voir en vrai n'a rien à voir avec en photographie, probablement parce que lorsque l'on voit toutes ces photos sur les sites, on se sent plongé dans un univers un peu malsain alors qu'au final, ce sont des gens normaux qui aiment ce genre de choses.

–Je me demande si un jour j'essaierai tout ça, chuchote Naruto pour lui-même. Au final, cet univers l'intrigue et il a réellement envie d'essayer de s'immiscer dedans.

–Si tu veux juste essayer, je suis là. Sasuke écarquille les yeux. Est-ce vraiment lui-même qui vient de dire ça ? Euh... enfin non, je euh, il ne sait pas quoi dire pour se rattraper. Il remarque que Naruto le regarde avec de jolis yeux pétillants et il sent le rouge lui monter aux joues.

–Vraiment ? Demande Naruto en ignorant les balbutiements de son colocataire.

Il ne sait pas si c'est possible, mais il a l'impression que ses joues deviennent encore plus colorées.

Naruto a l'air de se reprendre car il rajoute :

–Je veux dire, pourquoi pas, ce serait intéressant.

Malgré ses paroles, Naruto se demande comment cela se passerait s'ils étaient amenés à faire ce genre de choses. Il ne pense pas qu'il pourrait se contenir s'il avait l 'occasion d'avoir cette bombe de phéromones à ses ordres, même pour une heure.

–D'accord.

Les deux colocataires se fixent. Ce simple mot veut tellement dire.

–Tu voulais essayer le martinet et tout non ? Si c'est que ça, ça va, rajoute Sasuke en essayant de mettre de l'assurance dans sa voix.

–Tu es sûr ? Parce que je n'ai jamais dominé dans ce sens-là donc je ne suis pas sûr d'être grandiose.

Sasuke va prendre ses instruments de « torture » et les pose devant Naruto.

–Ce qui compte c'est que tu essayes, comme ça tu auras un minimum d'expérience. Si tu vas voir des soumis et leur dis que tu n'as jamais pratiqué, ils seront réticents.

Sasuke prend une grande inspiration et baisse son pantalon sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto.

Celui-ci se lève d'un bon et pose une main sur celle de Sasuke qui est prête à enlever son boxer.

–Tu es vraiment sûr ?

Sasuke ne répond pas tout de suite.

–Il... Il faut bien que j'enlève mon boxer sinon c'est inutile. Ah mais si tu ne veux plus, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le dire.

Le blond hésite mais enlève finalement sa main.

Sasuke se met d'abord à quatre pattes et baisse ensuite son torse contre le sol. Le simple fait d'être dans cette position si embarrassante, si humiliante pour lui, la tête au sol et l'arrière train en hauteur, le rend fébrile.

De son côté, le blond a l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Il a devant lui le brun qui s'offre à lui, même si ce n'est que pour une séance de fessées, dans une position si sexy.

Il vient d'abord caresser les jolies fesses blanches du bout des doigts, comme pour être sûr que la situation est bien réelle, puis sans crier gare, une première fessée claque.

Il frappe bien au milieu de la fesse gauche. C'est la première fois qu'il donne une fessée dans une telle situation, et à son plus grand étonnement, c'est assez excitant de voir ce bout de chair rosir un instant sous sa main et entendre ce son sec résonner un instant seulement. Il attend un peu puis recommence, sur la même fesse.

Sasuke sent une légère brûlure lui parcourir le derrière. Il sent l'excitation grimper, il sent son sexe être de plus en plus dur, mais ce n'est pas grave. Plus rien ne compte hormis ce que Naruto lui fait.

Il se prend une série de quatre ou cinq fessées et soudain plus rien. Il se sent si bien pourtant, bien mieux qu'avec Orochimaru qui ne faisait ça que pour ses expériences.

Il se rend compte que depuis que Naruto s'est arrêté, son bassin bouge légèrement, de gauche à droite, comme s'il voulait montrer qu'il veut plus. Soudain, un claquement plus fort que les fessées d'avant le fait sursauter de surprise et de plaisir. Il semblerait que Naruto ait pris la paddle. Celle-ci étant plus grande et plus dure qu'une main ou une cravache, Sasuke se rend facilement compte du type d'instrument que Naruto utilise.

Naruto a décidé d'utiliser un instrument pour voir la différence avec une fessée. Celui qu'il utilise est assez gros ce qui fait qu'il tape une plus grand surface, mais aussi que la douleur est moins profonde que s'il utilisait quelque chose de plus fin comme un fouet.

Il afflige un énième coup de paddle et s'arrête. Son érection commence à devenir problématique. Voir ces fesses devenir un peu plus rouges à chaque coup qu'il afflige est extrêmement sexy, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la vue du sexe de Sasuke qui est bien tendu et qui laisse couler un filet de pré-sperme.

Encore une fois, il effleure les fesses du bout des doigts puis se reprend.

–Sasuke je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Là c'est trop, je t'ai déjà dit l'effet que tu me faisais et si j'arrête pas maintenant je ne pourrai plus me contrôler.

Le brun relève la tête et Naruto sent son cœur chavirer lorsqu'il voit le visage qu'il affiche. Ses joues rosies et son regard brillant embué de plaisir et de désir semblent le supplier de rester.

–S'il-te-plaît, supplie Sasuke dans un soupir. Il s'assoit par terre, enlève son tee shirt et se met à quatre pattes aux pieds du blond avant de dire, d'une voix toute aussi suppliante : s'il-vous-plaît.

Naruto ne sait plus quoi faire. Il semblerait que le Sasuke renfermé à qui il a l'habitude de parler a laissé place à un Sasuke en manque de sensations.

Un blanc s'installe. Sasuke ressent de nouveau cette sensation dans son arrière train, il a besoin d'être fessé. Il a toujours su bien se contrôler, cacher ses émotions, contrôler ses envies, cependant, lorsque le bdsm est en jeu, c'en est fini.

Il se remet dans sa position initiale en prenant soin de mettre son fessier le plus en hauteur possible et à la seconde où il se positionne, un coup claque, tellement fort qu'un gémissement lui échappe.

Naruto a chaud et en entendant ce gémissement, il a l'impression de bouillonner. Un autre coup part, au moins aussi fort que le précédent. Il veut réentendre ce son, pourtant Sasuke l'étouffe, alors Naruto est obligé. Il recule d'un pas pour avoir un peu d'élan et a un frisson en entendant le claquement de la paddle suivi quelques secondes après d'un gémissement presque cri de la part de Sasuke.

Quel doux son. Pourtant, ce n'est pas assez. Naruto recommence et Sasuke crie de plus belle. Le blond se rend même compte qu'il halète. Il marque une pause afin de déboutonner son pantalon où son pénis est à l'étroit comme jamais. Lorsqu'il est prêt à reprendre son œuvre, il se rend compte que Sasuke balance ses hanches de gauche à droite, attendant impatiemment sa punition.

Pourtant, Naruto marque une pause. Il prend un instant pour bien penser à ce qui se passe et aux conséquences.

Il a envie de Sasuke, mais il ne peut pas avoir de rapports avec lui. Il mérite mieux, surtout pour une première fois, si l'hypothèse de Naruto est bonne. Il est en pleine séance de fessées ce qui, à son étonnement, l'excite au plus haut point. Cependant, comment cette séance va-t-elle finir ? Et une fois terminée, que se passera-t-il avec Sasuke ? Quel genre de relation y aura-t-il entre eux ? Et le pire, que faire si jamais Sasuke s'est juste laissé aller dans l'ambiance et ne lui pardonne pas ? Après tout, il a l'air d'être dans un état second.

Naruto se met face à Sasuke — à son visage. Il se met accroupi et caresse la chevelure brune.

–Tu veux que je continue ?

Sasuke relève la tête, les yeux embués comme s'il allait pleurer. Il fait oui de la tête.

Naruto retourne donc à sa place initiale et va doucement masser la paire de fesses lui faisant face. Cela fait quelques minutes qu'il n'a pas assené de coup, pourtant elles ne perdent pas de leur couleur. Il ne les touche plus que du bout des doigts d'une main et de l'autre, il reprend la paddle. Il frappe Sasuke alors que son autre main continue de le toucher. Sasuke gémit légèrement. Finalement, il se met sur le côté afin de pouvoir frapper le plus fort possible. Lui qui ne se croyait pas sadique, il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé. La force du claquement qui résonne et le cri que Sasuke pousse le rendent fou. Il recommence. De sa main libre, il se caresse le sexe à travers le boxer.

Un autre coup tombe. Sasuke n'en peut plus. Ses fesses le brûlent comme jamais mais pourtant, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Il essuie un mince filet de bave et se mord le bras pour cacher ses cris. Cependant, il semblerait que Naruto ne l'entende pas de cette manière car en se rendant compte que les « aah ! » se sont transformés en simple « hmm », il arrête ses coups et quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke sent ses bras être ramenés en arrière un à un : Naruto l'attache.

Naruto reprend ensuite ses coups de brute. Entendre les cris de Sasuke devenir de plus en plus forts au fil de ses coups devient presque un besoin. Ceux-ci deviennent de plus en plus hachés.

Naruto s'acharne sur la fesse droite — la plus facile à atteindre vu qu'il est droitier. Les cris de Sasuke deviennent presque des hurlements. L' esprit embrumé de Naruto reprend légèrement ses esprits, il est peut-être temps d'arrêter.

–Encore... un peu plu...aah ! Dit Sasuke d'une voix pâteuse. Il finit sa phrase sur un magnifique cri qui a vite fait de faire revenir Naruto à son occupation.

Il assène quelques coups à la fesse gauche puis retourne s'acharner sur la droite. Les cris de Sasuke redeviennent de plus en plus longs jusqu'à un bien plus fort que les autres. Naruto donne le coup le plus fort qu'il peut en voyant Sasuke éjaculer puis il arrête tout. Sasuke se laisse glisser sur le parquet souillé pour s'allonger. Naruto se dépêche d'enlever les menottes grâce à la clé qu'il a repérée avant sur une étagère et se dirige en courant vers sa chambre.

Il essaie d'oublier sa douloureuse érection. Il prend un pot de crème pour le corps et retourne voir Sasuke. Celui-ci est toujours par terre. Naruto le relève et l'allonge sur son lit. Il regarde dans le vide. Il a l'air exténué. Naruto lui caresse doucement la joue et lui demande comment il va, cependant il ne répond pas. Le blond le pousse sur le côté afin de le retourner sur le ventre et va doucement embrasser son derrière. Il a la fesse droite tellement rougie qu'il se demande si Sasuke a senti ses lèvres. Il met de la crème sur ses doigts et commence à l'étaler sur le fessier.

Sasuke reprend doucement ses esprits. Il n'a jamais éprouvé un plaisir pareil. Encore une fois, il est ébahi de la gentillesse de Naruto, il l'a fessé et il s'occupe de lui même après.

Soudain, Sasuke se sent dépassé par tous ses sentiments. Il sent les larmes monter et il commence à pleurer silencieusement.

–Désolé, chuchote-t-il.

Naruto croit mal entendre, désolé ?

–Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit Naruto en fermant le pot de lotion. Sasuke ne répond rien. Je... je reviens dans cinq, dix minutes maximum, ajoute le blond.

Même si sa trique d'enfer s'est un peu calmée, il doit quand même s'en occuper. Il se pose sur son lit et entame des va et vient en repensant à ce qui vient de se passer. Il revoit Sasuke à ses pieds, ses fesses rougir sous ses coups et ses cris devenir de plus en plus forts. Il réentend les claquements qu'il produit jusqu'à ce que le brun éjacule. Ses gestes deviennent vite plus rapides. Il se retient de gémir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que le plaisir monte. Il repense soudain au visage de Sasuke, embué de plaisir et prend le mouchoir à côté de lui alors qu'il se sent venir en laissant passer un petit gémissement.

Il reste assis quelques minutes, le temps que sa respiration redevienne calme. Il jette le mouchoir dans sa poubelle, va se laver les mains et se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, puis retourne voir Sasuke. Il frappe et rentre. Le brun n'a pas bougé. Naruto remarque que ses fesses sont encore rougies, même si moins qu'avant.

–Tu vas attraper froid, dit Naruto. Sasuke se lève en silence, pousse sa couette et s'allonge face au mur, toujours nu, avant de se couvrir. Je suis vraiment désolé, ajoute-t-il.

Sasuke n'a pas l'air de réagir. Il se contente de ramener la couette jusqu'à son cou.

–Laisse-moi seul s'il-te-plaît, finit-il par dire dans un chuchotement.

Naruto est un peu vexé, mais il dit quand même :

–Je vais préparer à manger.

Celui-ci comprend la situation dans laquelle Sasuke se trouve. S'il n'a jamais rien fait avec qui que ce soit, avoir une première expérience de cette sorte ne doit pas être des meilleures. Au final, c'est de sa faute. Naruto a en quelque sorte profité du fait que Sasuke se soit laissé emporter dans l'ambiance.

Une fois le repas fini de préparer, il mange seul, Sasuke ne voudra probablement pas le voir pendant quelques temps. Il s'était promis de ne plus lui faire de mal, mais en s'amusant avec, il l'a vraiment blessé.

Le blond va frapper à la porte de son colocataire et le prévient qu'il vient de finir de manger et qu'il peut donc y aller. Il se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche et va directement se coucher. Il n'a pas envie de penser aux événements qui viennent de se passer.

Cela faisait longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas passé de nuit blanche. Comme bloqué dans son lit, il n'arrive plus à en sortir. Il reste donc allongé, nu, se passant en boucle ce qui vient d'arriver. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose se passerait d'une telle manière, et surtout que ce serait lui-même qui ferait la proposition. Il n'a jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie, il ne s'est jamais montré sous un jour aussi humiliant. Bien sûr, lors de la séance, c'était très agréable, cependant après coup, il se rend compte qu'il est allé bien trop loin avec quelqu'un qui n'est que son colocataire. Il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais faire face à Naruto. Pourtant, il faut qu'il le voit et qu'il s'excuse de son comportement. Mais que faire si jamais Naruto ne veut plus lui parler ? Ou si jamais Sasuke a de nouveau une absence et laisse parler ses désirs ? Et puis que pense Naruto de cette situation ? Il a probablement déjà eu plusieurs partenaires, même si pas dans le bdsm, alors est-ce normal pour lui ? Tant de questions se bousculent.

Peut-être que Naruto s'est rendu compte qu'au final, le bdsm, ce n'était pas pour lui, se dit finalement Sasuke. Ce serait dommage, il a pris énormément de plaisir. En se rendant compte de sa pensée, Sasuke s'enfouit le visage dans un coussin.

Il finit par se lover dans ses couvertures, la fatigue commence enfin à se montrer, et c'est en essayant de répondre à toutes ces questions qui le déstabilisent qu'il s'endort enfin.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture !<em>

_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, lorsque j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas pensé à prévenir que je serai en vacances la semaine après et je n'ai pas su gérer mon temps._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il y a enfin une scène hot, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! En tout cas, ce n'est que le commencement et je tiens à dire que ce qui viendra dans les prochains chapitres sera probablement plus osé._

* * *

><p><em><span>Réponses<span> aux commentaires du chapitre_ IV _:_

_**Guest :**_ "MERCIII pour ce chapitre! crois moi je ne suis pas et serai pas déçu de tes prochain chapitred'ailleur je suis contente qu'il ne c'est rien passer entre orochimaru et sasuke mais j'ai hate de voir la suite! bonne chance pour la suiite XD !"

_Merci, dans ce chapitre j'ai mis ma première scène en rapport avec le bdsm, dis-moi ce que tu en penses_ :)_._

**Elikia :** "Bonsoir!  
>J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, où on découvre l'histoire de notre Sasu et l'éternelle douceur de Naruto...<br>J'ai hâte de lire leur "munch", on va pouvoir en savoir plus!  
>A la prochaine."<p>

_Merci ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu _^^_._

_**Katherina :**_ "Whaou ! En lisant le résumé je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça mais je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surprise. J'ai déjà lue des fictions sur le bdsm et comme le disent les autres reviews, tant que c'est bien écrit ça ne me pose aucun problème. Aussi, j'apprécie ton style d'écriture et le fait que sasuke ne soit pas le dominant du couple (c'est assez rare dans les fictions). Compte sur moi pour suivre ta fiction aussi longtemps qu'elle durera.

Ps: si jamais je ne poste pas de review ne t'inquiète pas c'est tout simplement que j'ai oublié de le faire mais je me rattrape habituellement sur le prochain chapitre.  
>A bientôt"<p>

_Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir _:)_. Je suis d'accord pour dire que Sasuke est plus souvent le seme et je trouve ça révoltant lol _x)_._


	7. Chapitre VI

_Bêta __:__ FujoCherry-tou-chan, _atashi no Tou-chan

_Coupling __:__ Naru×Sasu_

_Histoire __originale __:__ "Naruto", ainsi, tous les personnages du texte ci-dessous appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei_

_Univers __:__ alternatif_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre <em>VI**

Sasuke émerge doucement. Une douleur le prend au ventre. Il se lève et se rend non seulement compte qu'il est nu mais qu'en plus sous son pied se trouve un liquide qui n'est autre que son sperme. Il met un survêtement et un tee shirt et s'empresse d'aller se nettoyer le pied puis d'aller manger. Il trouve dans le frigo ce que Naruto a probablement cuisiné la veille. Il met tout au micro-ondes et mange.

Il regarde enfin l'heure et constate avec dépit qu'il est pratiquement 16 heures. Il était tellement impatient de faire le munch qu'il a à peine commencé la traduction qu'il a à faire pour mardi. Il nettoie le comptoir, fait la vaisselle et après s'être passé un coup d'eau il se met au travail. S'il fait les trois quarts de la traduction il ne devrait pas finir trop tard et il n'en aura que pour deux heures lundi.

Ca recommence. Naruto est allongé dans l'herbe, dans le parc où il a croisé Orochimaru. Il a peur d'affronter Sasuke. Il n'ose pas rentrer car s'il le croise, il ne veut pas le voir être froid avec lui et l'ignorer. Pourtant il faudra bien qu'il rentre et qu'ils s'expliquent. Il a eu tellement tord de profiter de la situation, Sasuke est trop bien pour lui. Au final, peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner son objectif. Si jamais il continue d'essayer d'avoir Sasuke dans cette optique, celui-ci finira par lui échapper des mains et peut-être même par partir. Et puis, lors de la séance qu'il a eu la chance de faire, c'était comme si Sasuke lui appartenait donc au final, une partie de son objectif est réalisée. Naruto n'est pas très convaincu par cette fausse bonne nouvelle, mais ça ne fait rien. Ce qui lui importe le plus c'est de rester aux côtés de Sasuke.

Il fait totalement nuit depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Naruto se décide enfin à rentrer.

Sasuke sort de la salle de bain. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche après plusieurs heures de travail. Il met des habits propres et s'assoit sur son lit. Il a réussi à ne pas y penser de la journée mais maintenant il est grand temps de penser à Naruto. Sasuke est en tord cette fois et il ne peut pas laisser Naruto s'excuser comme la nuit dernière. Cependant, comment l'approcher après ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est trop humiliant. Sasuke est coupé dans ses pensées en entendant la porte d'entrée, Naruto a donc passé la journée dehors. Il ne voulait sans doute pas le voir.

Alors que les pensées négatives affluent, il décide de faire quelque chose de tout à fait différent de son comportement habituel et d'être impulsif.

–Naruto, l'interpelle Sasuke alors que celui-ci enlève ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il relève la tête. Je suis désolé pour hier, tout est de ma faute, j'ai eu cet espèce d'élan inconscient parce que tu es tellement gentil, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi et j'en ai profité et au final tu t'es excusé hier alors que tu n'as rien fait de mal désolé ! Sasuke reprend son souffle après avoir balancé ce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de ressasser la nuit passée.

Naruto est très surpris, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Sasuke s'excuse et surtout aussi rapidement. Il met ses pantoufles et se dirige vers Sasuke qui se trouve à l'entrée du couloir amenant vers les chambres.

–Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?!

Il fait non de la tête. Le blond lui caresse la joue et remonte son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il est encore plus surpris quand il voit Sasuke rosir en un instant. Il chuchote son nom et le lâche. Il aimerait tellement le faire sien. C'est comme si à chaque seconde qu'ils passent ensemble, son besoin de l'avoir seulement pour lui augmente. Naruto sourit pour lui-même, au parc, il se disait que Sasuke méritait mieux mais s'il trouvait quelqu'un, Naruto ne le supporterait pas. Quel égoïsme, il s'étonne lui-même de l'être à ce point.

La soirée se passa sans accroc, tout comme la semaine qui suivit.

En milieu de semaine, Naruto se décida enfin.

Il va voir Sasuke qui cuisine et l'appelle. Celui-ci se retourne et affiche une mine surprise.

–C'est la suite du tableau de l'autre fois ?

–Oui, et il est pour toi ! Lance Naruto en le lui tendant et en s'inclinant légèrement.

Sasuke pose la paire de saibashi qu'il tient et prend le tableau. Il le représente — probablement étant donné que comme sur l'autre tableau son piercing est représenté, devant une maison. Les dessins sont toujours aussi simples et la maison est en fait un carré surmonté d'un triangle avec un rectangle pour la porte et un cercle pour un hublot ? Il pleut. Au milieu du tableau, Sasuke est avec Naruto dans un parc il semblerait. Le ciel est encore nuageux. Enfin, au bout du tableau se trouvent les deux jeunes hommes, devant la maison sous un ciel sans nuage.

–Merci mais.. ça fait un peu genre t'es mon sauveur non ? J'aime pas trop le orange mais on dirait que celui-ci a un peu été mélangé à du blanc c'est beau.

–Merci haha. C'est pas vraiment ton sauveur, c'est juste qu'après l'épisode Orochimaru, que j'ai représenté par le parc à côté de chez lui, l'endroit où tu m'as dit que t'étais avec, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse du mal, je sais que c'est cucul, mais.. mais voilà donc je veux que tu restes au soleil !

Naruto se retient d'en dire plus. Il aimerait lui dire que depuis cette fois, il est presque fou de lui, il est attiré comme un aimant par son physique et sa fragilité lui donne envie de le protéger et de le couver loin de quiconque. Cependant il ne peut pas le lui dire. Il se demande si un jour il le pourra d'ailleurs.

–T'aurais vu l'état de mes fesses le lendemain, tu reverrais ton speech je crois, dit Sasuke en souriant.

–Sérieux ?! Demande Naruto en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Sasuke pose le tableau sur le canapé et rejoint Naruto.

–Oui, le lendemain elles étaient encore rouges et j'avais un bleu à un endroit.

–Je suis vraiment désolé ! Franchement j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler, j'ai rarement ressenti ça.

–C'est bon, dit Sasuke en retournant aux fourneaux. Tu n'y es pour rien, si j'avais voulu t'arrêter je l'aurais fait. Et puis justement, je trouve que tu as été super parce que tu m'as demandé si je voulais arrêter. Ca montre clairement que tu penses avant tout au soumis et non à toi. Tes futurs soumis auront de la chance.

Sasuke n'aime pas ce qu'il vient de dire, pourtant c'est vrai, si Naruto décide de chercher un soumis, il trouvera facilement s'il dit qu'il a réussi à faire jouir quelqu'un en quelques coups de paddle.

–Mes futurs soumis ? A part si c'est toi, je m'imagine pas trop faire ce genre de choses. Naruto se reprend et balbutie, enfin, euh, c'est pas pour te forcer la main ou quoi hein !

–C'est comme les fessées, tu dis ça mais quand t'auras essayé tu pourras plus t'arrêter, dit Sasuke en éteignant le gaz.

–Non, le contredit Naruto. C'est différent, pour moi ça l'est. Je pense qu'une relation dom-soumis ne doit pas s'arrêter au physique et c'est pour ça que ça ne pourra être que toi.

Il regarde Sasuke, qui est toujours de dos.

Celui-ci n'a même plus la force de répondre, et encore moins celle de se retourner. Naruto n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il dit.

Voyant que sa réponse ne vient pas, Naruto se lève et va à côté de Sasuke pour prendre de quoi mettre la table. Il voit enfin son visage et il est tellement rouge qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de mettre une main à son front pour vérifier sa température.

–T'es super rouge, ça va ?

Sasuke s'écarte et annonce qu'il a fini de cuisiner.

Le repas se passe dans un silence inhabituel, le brun n'est pas très réceptif à la conversation que son colocataire essaie de tisser.

Finalement, à la fin du repas, Sasuke dit :

–Si tu veux samedi on refera une séance mais vraiment pour que tu apprennes. T'as pas encore essayé le martinet et c'est un des plus durs à maîtriser.

Il a fait son choix. Ce sera une bonne opportunité pour que Naruto apprenne et Sasuke pourra apprendre à se contrôler de cette manière.

Naruto acquiesce avec joie.

Samedi arriva vite.

La matinée, Naruto s'occupa de tout le travail qu'il avait à faire ce week-end et Sasuke se leva pile pour déjeuner. Le repas se fit en silence, la tension était palpable. Le blond se décida enfin à demander :

–Euh... ça marche toujours pour, pour... Sasuke bougea positivement la tête.

–Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche après manger.

–Ca marche !

Ils débarrassèrent la table et Naruto se posa sur le canapé. Ce furent les minutes les plus longues de sa vie.

Sasuke s'habille et attend un peu, assis sur le bord de la baignoire. L'autre fois, tout s'est passé vite, mais là il a dit à Naruto ce qui va se passer, ils ont eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il prend une grande inspiration et sort.

–C'est bon, dit-il à Naruto en rentrant dans sa chambre. En y repensant, il s'est habillé pour rien.

Il ferme la porte dès que le blond est entré et pousse le rideau se trouvant derrière afin de prendre le martinet.

Il fait signe à Naruto de s'assoir et se pose à côté de lui.

–La différence entre le martinet et la paddle ou la cravache, c'est que c'est composé de plein de liens fins. Avec la paddle et la cravache, même si tu ne tapes pas fort il y aura un claquement. Avec le martinet, si ton coup ne part pas assez fortement alors il n'y aura rien, les liens vont juste venir picoter, de manière stressante je trouve, le derrière. Il important que tu ne te rates pas quand tu l'utilises sinon tu perdras en crédibilité. Il serait inutile aussi d'essayer de faire passer un coup raté pour une caresse avec le martinet, tu tomberais encore plus bas. Je ne te dis pas de taper comme une brute à chaque fois, je veux simplement dire qu'avec un martinet, tu dois trouver la force minimum qu'il te faut pour frapper et ne pas te rater. Pour finir, contrairement à la cravache, tu ne peux pas donner des coups en étant dans différentes positions. Avec le martinet tu dois vraiment faire attention à être dans une bonne position afin que le coup parte bien. Compris ?

Naruto acquiesce silencieusement et prend le martinet en main. Il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi complexe.

Sasuke enlève son pantalon et son boxer et se dépêche de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il essaie de garder son calme et respire doucement, cependant, dès qu'il sent les mains de Naruto palper ses fesses, il sent l'excitation monter. Sa respiration devient presque saccadée. Il appréhendait tellement le moment qu'il n'a cessé de l'imaginer, mais comme il s'en doutait, la réalité est mille fois mieux.

De son côté Naruto est surpris lorsqu'il s'écarte un peu de Sasuke et voit son pénis qui commence déjà à durcir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, mais cela lui rappelle qu'il fait ça pour donner du bien à quelqu'un et qu'il ne doit pas échouer.

Comme lorsqu'il utilisait la paddle, il se met sur le côté pour pouvoir frapper plus facilement. Il décide de commencer avec un coup fort pour voir si tout se passe bien.

Le coup part. Un petit « ah » de surprise s'échappe des lèvres de Sasuke.

Naruto décide de chercher le minimum dont Sasuke a parlé et donne des coups de moins en moins forts. Au bout de trois coups, il décide d'en donner un fort pour casser le rythme puis retourne à des coups bien plus doux.

Un coup part et claque à peine. C'est le minimum qu'il doit faire.

Il retourne donc à des coups plus forts, il va crescendo. Que c'est agréable de voir ce beau fessier enfin rougir. Cependant, d'un coup, Naruto s'arrête. Après tout, il était censé faire ça pour s'entraîner seulement.

Voyant que Naruto ne reprend pas, Sasuke lui lance un regard interrogateur. Maintenant qu'il y repense, Naruto ne devait qu'essayer le martinet, ils n'ont jamais prévu de faire une séance. Sasuke s'apprête à le lui faire remarquer quand soudain un gémissement lui échappe. Un coup est parti, mais il n'a rien à voir avec les autres. Il est bien plus sec, ce n'est pas le martinet. Un deuxième gémissement qu'il tente en vain de cacher part lorsqu'un autre coup arrive. La douleur est bien plus présente que le martinet.

Sasuke voulait se retenir pour cette séance mais ce qui arrive est au-dessus de ses expectations. Il se met dans la même position que la dernière fois, c'est tellement excitant.

Sasuke a l'air de ne rien avoir contre le changement que Naruto s'est permis de faire. En rangeant la vaisselle auparavant, il n'a pu s'empêcher de se dire que la grosse spatule plate en bois qui n'a encore jamais servi depuis qu'il est là, pourrait enfin lui être utile.

Il sent l'excitation monter en voyant Sasuke mettre le haut de son corps contre le sol, quelle position sexy !

–Deux secondes, dit Naruto en s'éclipsant. Etant en jogging, il va dans sa chambre prendre une ceinture. En rentrant dans celle de Sasuke, il prend les menottes et met les clés dans sa poche.

Naruto commence par mettre les menottes à Sasuke qui se laisse docilement faire, puis il passe sa ceinture autour des avant-bras du brun afin de les bloquer.

Naruto a lu qu'il était très dur de faire rejoindre les coudes dans le dos, et il semblerait que ce soit vrai étant donné qu'il n'arrive pas à les mettre à moins d'une petite dizaine de centimètres de distance ; cependant cela importe peu à Naruto, il ne cherche qu'à entraver Sasuke.

Le blond contemple son chef-d'oeuvre. Sasuke a la tête au sol, les bras bien maintenus dans le dos et les fesses en avant. Naruto sent un frisson le parcourir : il est excité comme jamais.

Alors qu'il reprend la spatule, qu'il avait posée, en main, il se félicite d'avoir mis un survêtement, de cette manière son érection peut se développer en toute tranquillité.

Une nouvelle série de coups part suivie à chaque claquement d'une jérémiade.

Naruto sent la chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues, sa vision s'embue de plaisir alors qu'il ne fait que donner des coups de spatule. Il sourit en se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation.

Il arrête un instant et s'agenouille pour masser les fesses de Sasuke. Elles sont très rouges alors qu'il a donné moins de coups que la semaine dernière.

Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais il se met ensuite à les embrasser. Il sent leur chaleur contre sa bouche. Il descend petit à petit vers le bas de la raie et embrasse la peau qui descend vers les testicules. Sa langue glisse jusqu'aux bourses du brun qui gémit en continu. Naruto commence ensuite à sucer leur peau puis, sentant Sasuke frissonner, il se relève et lui donne une petite fessée.

Il se met à côté de Sasuke et dit :

–Pardon.

Malgré sa position, Sasuke arrive à voir Naruto, mais alors que son regard se dirige vers le visage du blond, quelque chose d'autre attire son attention et il lâche un « énorme » à peine audible. Naruto balbutie et maintient son tee-shirt baissé pour cacher une partie de son érection gargantuesque.

–Je.. euh, enfin, on, on devrait peut-être arrêter là non ? Je veux dire, ton cul est super rouge, ça va ?

–Tranquille, répond le brun. Il est vrai que la douleur d'un objet en bois est plus douloureuse que celle des autres instruments, mais le fait que Naruto ait arrêté juste quand cela devenait vraiment douloureux et l'ait caressé l'a remis d'aplomb. Il rajoute : je suis désolé de te faire faire tout ça, je t'ai forcé la main.

–Du tout, répond Naruto en lâchant son tee-shirt. Je ne deviens pas comme ça sans raison. Sasuke redescend son regard vers cette ombre gigantesque qui se dessine sous le jogging de Naruto. Il se rend compte qu'à l'extrémité de l'ombre se trouve une petite tâche, probablement de pré-sperme.

Après ces quelques paroles, Naruto retourne derrière Sasuke et lui malaxe brutalement les fesses avant de donner un coup de spatule pas trop fort. Avec quelque chose d'aussi dur, le mieux est d'y aller petit à petit se dit-il. C'est donc ce qu'il fait.

Son sexe commence à devenir douloureux, les gémissements de Sasuke sont une vraie ecstasy et il en va de même pour son visage où se peint le désir. Naruto se demande comment cela se passerait s'il avait des rapports sexuels avec Sasuke, est-ce qu'il arriverait à se contenir ?

Il donne un dernier coup fort puis pose la spatule sur le lit et se met à genoux. Ses doigts caressent les fesses de Sasuke alors qu'il vient embrasser le dessous de l'anus du brun. Il descend doucement vers les testicules en suçotant la peau du périnée. Il est obnubilé par les petits gémissements que pousse Sasuke. Il arrive enfin aux bourses qu'il lèche lentement. Afin d'avoir un meilleur contact, il remonte légèrement l'arrière train de Sasuke en appuyant sur ses cuisses. Il sent le feu prendre dans son boxer lorsqu'il entend gémir « mmh.. Na-Naruto... ».

Quelle sensation extraordinaire. Sasuke n'a jamais eu autant de plaisir. Il sent Naruto suçoter doucement la peau de ses testicules puis une main passe sur son sexe. En temps normal, Sasuke aurait probablement dit à Naruto d'arrêter, mais le plaisir qu'il lui procure est tel qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à parler correctement. Il est presque à bout et sentir le pouce de Naruto caresser son gland n'arrange rien. Malgré la brûlure sur ses fesses, il sent Naruto les embrasser en même temps qu'il entame des va et vient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke sent une chaleur monter en lui, il sent le plaisir ultime arriver. Il tente de prévenir Naruto en bafouillant un « non je vais.. je.. ».

Sentant le sexe dans sa main palpiter, Naruto augmente sa pression et ses va et vient et quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke se vide en partie sur sa main dans un magnifique cri de plaisir. Naruto emmène ses doigts à sa bouche afin de goûter la substance du brun puis, après n'en avoir pas laissé une seule goutte, il s'empresse de le détacher.

Il lui frotte vigoureusement les bras où la ceinture a laissé quelques traces, enlève les menottes et va chercher sa crème alors que Sasuke range ses affaires.

Lorsqu'il revient, il est surpris de trouver Sasuke à genoux, et il l'est encore plus lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il fixe son entrejambe. Il avance à quatre pattes vers Naruto et se redresse pour passer son nez sur l'ombre proéminente. Ce simple toucher arrache un petit gémissement au blond.

–Sasuke ne.. ne te sens pas obligé de faire ce genre de choses, dit Naruto en sentant sa verge se tendre encore plus — ce qu'il ne croyait pas possible.

Cependant, le brun n'a pas l'air de l'entendre. Il baisse le jogging de Naruto et retourne caresser l'énorme verge qui n'est séparée de lui que par un fin morceau de tissu. Naruto se mord la lèvre inférieure comme pas possible en essayant de se calmer mais rien n'y fait.

Sasuke baisse enfin le dernier morceau de tissu. Naruto sourirait presque en le voyant regarder son pénis avec tant de surprise, seulement sa condition ne le lui permet pas.

Le brun commence par embrasser le gland puis descend vers la base en suivant la veine principale. Naruto sent Sasuke prendre une grande inspiration dans ses bourses puis il le sent prendre ses testicules une à une dans sa bouche, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

Sasuke s'est toujours demandé ce que ça ferait de faire ce genre de choses à un homme, et au final c'est assez excitant, même s'il a un peu peur que pour X raison Naruto n'aime pas ce qu'il lui fait. Cependant, comme l'a dit Naruto auparavant, s'il est aussi tendu c'est grâce à lui. A cette pensée, Sasuke prend un peu confiance en lui et il remonte jusqu'au gland en suçotant la même veine qu'auparavant, arrachant à Naruto un gémissement des plus sexy.

Une de ses mains entame des va et vient et Sasuke se décide. Il gobe le gland de Naruto et enfonce la verge de quelques centimètres afin de la caresser de sa langue. Naruto chuchote son prénom et pose sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui fait relever la tête au brun. Il découvre un Naruto comme il ne l'a jamais vu, les joues rosies, le regard perdu et brillant le fixant. Cela lui rappelle une conversation qu'il avait eu avec un dominant qui disait qu'il obligeait sa soumise à le regarder lorsqu'elle s'occupait de lui. Malgré l'embarras, Sasuke décide de faire de même et il semblerait que cela soit efficace puisqu'il a l'impression que la verge gonfle légèrement. Il arrive à en prendre la moitié dans sa bouche et a l'impression que s'il prend plus, il s'étouffera. Il se demande comment font toutes ces filles pour tout prendre.

Naruto a l'impression d'être au paradis. Il ne voulait pas faire faire ce genre de choses à Sasuke, mais il s'est proposé, se convainc-t-il. Il est surpris de voir à quel point le brun est doué, hormis le fait qu'il ne prenne pas son pénis profondément dans sa gorge, tout est parfait.

Sentant le rythme de la bouche et de la main augmenter, Naruto se cramponne à la chevelure et se retient du mieux qu'il peut de ne pas donner de petits coups de bassin ; malgré tout, en sentant le rythme augmenter drastiquement et son gland être sollicité par la langue de Sasuke, il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Sasuke suçote goulument le gland et alors que Naruto bafouille un « je.. je vais bientôt.. » entre deux gémissements, Sasuke reprend d'un coup la moitié du pénis dans sa bouche. Sous l'excitation, Naruto appuie sur le crâne de Sasuke alors qu'il éjacule. Celui-ci s'écarte brutalement alors qu'il s'étouffe.

Le blond tente de s'assoir par terre sans tomber.

–Désolé, bafouille-t-il, recrache tout hein, je suis vraiment désolé ! Sasuke esquisse un rictus.

–Comment veux-tu que je recrache ce que tu m'as mis au fond de la gorge idiot.

Il s'allonge sur son lit, ferme les yeux et se surprend à ne pas être embarrassé, choqué ou mal après ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Il sent Naruto s'assoir auprès de lui et quelques secondes plus tard, un liquide froid entre en contact avec ses fesses.

–Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke, mais avec toute l'excitation que j'ai eu en te fessant, te voir et te sentir me faire un truc pareil a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, j'ai eu trop de stimulation d'un coup.

–Et le vase a débordé dans ma bouche c'est ça ? Ca fait rien t'inquiète pas, vu comme tu t'occupes toujours de moi je peux bien faire ça une fois.

–Merci, répond Naruto.

–C'est moi qui te remercie. Tu es toujours tellement gentil avec moi. Tu sais, depuis que je suis gamin, personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi pour ce que j'étais. Je viens d'une petite ville où ma famille est connue et là-bas je n'étais vu que comme le fils cadet Uchiha. Au collège les gamines piaillaient sur mon physique et depuis le lycée tout le monde s'y est mis. Je dis pas ça pour me vanter au contraire. La plupart des gens qui viennent me parler n'en veulent qu'à ma gueule et se fichent totalement de ce qui se cache dessous, comme Orochimaru même si lui c'était pour une expérience. T'es le premier qui me parle normalement et s'inquiète pour moi. Le peu de gens que j'ai côtoyé ne s'est jamais demandé si j'allais mal ou ce qui n'allait pas. Donc merci pour tout, et comme je t'ai dit l'autre fois, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là pour toi.

A la fin de sa tirade, Sasuke s'enfonce la tête dans un coussin. Maintenant il le sent l'embarras. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il regrette ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est la vérité, Naruto est la première personne qui se soit jamais occupée de lui pour ce qu'il est, et il ne l'oubliera jamais.

Le blond lui tape sur les fesses et dit « c'est presque une déclaration d'amour que tu me fais là ». Il est touché et surtout embarrassé par ce que vient de lui dire Sasuke. Il lui avait déjà parlé du fait que les gens l'abordaient pour son physique, mais il ne savait que depuis qu'il est petit les gens ne le voient pas pour ce qu'il est vraiment.

Cependant, il se sent coupable parce que lorsqu'il a vu Sasuke pour la première fois, lui aussi a été séduit par son physique.

–Mais bon j'oublie pas non plus l'épisode du « je t'embrasse pendant ton sommeil » ajoute le brun sur un ton amusé.

–Ca a été mon petit moment de faiblesse, se contente de répondre Naruto.

–Mh, répond Sasuke. Le concernant, ses moments de faiblesse ont été à l'instant et il y a une semaine.

Il se décide enfin à se lever et se rhabille. Il se sent différent. Il n'a plus cet embarras et ce pessimisme qui lui pèsent tant d'habitude. Il se sent bien pour une fois.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il a enfin compris que Naruto était là pour lui.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture !<em>

_A la fin du chapitre dernier j'ai oublié de le dire mais merci à mon Daddynouneet, FujoCherry-tou-chwaan pour les conseils qu'elle me donne._

_Concernant le zboub ( bon gros hs mais vive 10MAP ! ) de type "gargantuesque", je ne sais pas si vous connaissez un peu François Rabelais/Alcofribas Nasier et ses œuvres, mais dans "Gargantua", il fait état de verges tellement grandes qu'elles ressemblent à des lances quand elles sont en érection _x)_. Naruto est pas à ce point bien sûr, mais je voulais juste vraiment mettre gargantuesque en référence à Rabelais ( big up Alcofribas ! ) lol._

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Réponses<span> aux commentaires du chapitre_ V _:_

_**Guest :**_ "SALUT! :) ,j'ai trouvé sa Gé-NIAL!franchement sa ne devrait même pas m'étonné de toi ;P ils sont trop mignons ses deux là avec leur pensé J'ADORE! XD et puis elle est super bien écrite je l'ai lis d'un coup !VIVEMENT LA SUIIITE!"

_Salut, merciii !__ Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! En espérant que ce soit pareil pour la suite _^^_._**_  
><em>**

_**Guest :**_ "j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserve pour les prochain à venir ! et ça pour un hot sa l'était vraiment ;P,encor faut il que je dise :VIVEMENT LA SUIITE!"

_Merci ! Voilà encore du hot dans le nouveau chapitre, et ce n'est que le commencement _x)_._

**_Elikia :_** "Oh oui ce chapitre m'a beaucoup plu! Toujours aussi bien écrit, et une première scène hot qui fait une entrée en matière progressive.  
>A bientôt pour la suite... et encore merci pour ton histoire!"<p>

_Merci ! Je vois pas trop pourquoi tu me dis merci, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de lire et commenter à chaque fois _^^_._

_**Liliana :**_ "Enfin ! c'est parfait, ( je parle d'expérience, on va dire que je suis également dans le sm leger, et les sensations ressenties sont tellement bien décrits que ça m rappelle des souvenirs...hot .. ) !  
>Et les termes que tu emploies montre que tu t'es documenté sur le sujet !<br>Et je deteste les histoire les histoire ou Sasuke est seme je veux dire : c'est injuste ! déjà par son nom il l'est en plus ! Et s'il y a une justice pour avoir failli tuer Naruto à la vallée de la mort, et que Naruto a du le pourchasser durant presque quatre ans , le minimun qu'il puisse faire c'est de donner le controle à Naruto,non ?  
>Enfin bref, j'ai hate au prochain chapitre pour voir l'évolution de leur relation, et voir comment ils vont surmonter leurs gene !"<p>

_Oh merci ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir une connaisseuse dans mes lecteurs _:)_._

_J'essaie de décrire le mieux les choses et de toujours donner le nom des instruments pour que les gens puissent chercher sur internet pour avoir une idée, et surtout je me dois de montrer le bdsm sous jour radieux pour que les gens arrêtent de se dire que c'est quelque chose qui se pratique seulement dans les sous-sols des fous furieux lol. Et puis en décrivant bien, on imagine mieux.. _x)_._

_Moi je trouve que c'est à Naruto d'être le seme parce que SasUKE est clairement un tsundere _x)_._

_Merci pour ton commentaire _^^_._


	8. Chapitre VII

_Bêta __:__ FujoCherry-tou-chan, _atashi no Tou-chan

_Coupling __:__ Naru×Sasu_

_Histoire __originale __:__ "Naruto", ainsi, tous les personnages du texte ci-dessous appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei_

_Univers __:__ alternatif_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre <em>VII**

**[Des termes japonais se trouvent dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez un lexique à la toute fin]**

La fin de journée de samedi se passa bien. Naruto fut ravi de voir que Sasuke ne s'était pas renfermé comme la semaine passée.

Le dimanche matin, Naruto se leva aux alentours de 9 heures et fut surpris d'entendre la sonnette retentir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Il alla ouvrir et fut des plus surpris en découvrant un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui, brun, à la chevelure moyennement longue ramenée en une couette. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec Sasuke, il reconnut immédiatement la peau magnifiquement pâle de son colocataire et ce regard noir si froid au premier abord. Il fut choqué des cernes de la personne en face de lui.

–Je peux vous aider ? demande-t-il.

–Bonjour, je suis Uchiha Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke. Désolé de déranger aussi tôt un dimanche.

–Ah, euh.. bonjour, entrez, dit Naruto en se décalant pour le laisser passer. Sasuke dort encore, je vais aller le réveiller, asseyez-vous, rajoute-t-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Il est stoppé par ledit Itachi.

–J'aimerais y aller si ça ne te gêne pas, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu dormir, et ça lui fera une surprise.

Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais il est vrai que ce serait une bonne surprise pour Sasuke. Il montre la chambre de son colocataire puis va dans la sienne.

Sasuke, qui est à moitié endormi, entend des bruits de voix. Il n'y prête pas vraiment attention et se tourne pour se rendormir quand soudain sa porte s'ouvre.

–Tu te lèves toujours aussi tard petit frère.

Il s'assied en sursaut et se tient les tempes à cause du mal de tête qu'il vient de se donner.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

Celui-ci s'assoit avant de répondre :

–Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content de me voir. C'est les parents qui m'envoient.

–Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? demande Sasuke en ignorant la première la phrase de son aîné.

–Comment tu vas ? Ca se passe bien les cours ? Et la coloc' ? Il a l'air sympa ton colocataire.

Sasuke soupire et se lève.

–Je vais prendre une douche, va dans le salon, si tu veux boire ou manger sers-toi.

Il prend quelques affaires et va dans la salle de bains sans même se retourner.

Une fois sous l'eau, il essaie de se calmer et de réfléchir à la situation.

Comme il le pensait, si son frère est venu, c'est parce qu'il a été envoyé par leurs parents. Ce qui signifie donc qu'ils veulent quelque chose de lui, mais quoi ? Ils ne se parlent pratiquement jamais et ce n'est pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé que cela va changer. C'est donc sans doute que quelque chose de grave s'est passé pour qu'il fasse le déplacement, mais quoi ?

Naruto essaie de lire un livre sur l'histoire de la peinture japonaise, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au frère de son colocataire. Maintenant qu'il y repense, Sasuke a sa famille à Hokkaidou mais il ne va jamais les voir.

Il est coupé en plein dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappe doucement à sa porte. Il va ouvrir et trouve Itachi devant lui.

–Oui ?

–On peut parler un peu ? Le temps que Sasuke se lave.

Naruto ferme sa porte et ils vont dans le salon.

–Je ne sais pas si Sasuke t'en a parlé, mais notre famille tient une enseigne qui donne des cours du soir et les week-ends. Depuis quelques mois une grande chaîne s'est installée dans notre ville et on a perdu un bon pourcentage de notre clientèle étant donné qu'ils sont un peu moins chers et offrent plus de choix dans les matières à étudier. Nos parents ne peuvent plus se permettre de payer le loyer et tout ce qui va avec pour Sasuke. En plus, s'il revenait on pourrait ouvrir de nouveaux cours spécialisés dans la traduction et les langues étant donné que c'est ce qu'il étudie.

–Je vois, donc tu es venu le chercher.

–Pas encore, je viens le prévenir, pour qu'il se prépare et qu'il informe le propriétaire.

–Ah okay.

Naruto est sans voix. La décision est sans appel ; si ce sont les parents de Sasuke qui lui paient tout, alors il est normal que s'ils ont des problèmes d'argent, il rentre les aider.

Bien évidemment, cela arrive juste quand Sasuke commence enfin à s'ouvrir à lui.

Naruto n'est pas du genre à être pessimiste, au contraire, il trouve toujours quelque chose pour tout arranger, mais là il voit mal comment la situation pourrait s'arranger car même si Sasuke arrivait à se faire un peu d'argent et à toucher des aides, ses parents le veulent à la maison pour aider, il serait égoïste d'essayer de se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

–Sinon comment est mon petit frère ici ? Il te dit comment se passent les cours ?

–Il est pas très bavard mais il est cool, je suis content d'être tombé sur lui. Il ne me parle jamais de ses cours, à vrai dire je sais juste qu'il fait des études de langues, je ne sais même pas lesquels. On parle rarement des cours à moins qu'il y ait une raison spéciale.

–Je comprends étant donné que vous devez passer pas mal de temps à réviser en plus des cours, mais il ne t'a même pas dit les langues qu'il étudiait ?

Naruto fait non de la tête. En y repensant il se sent vraiment stupide. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il vit avec Sasuke et il ne lui a jamais demandé ce qu'il étudiait précisément, ils n'ont fait que parler des études de Naruto et des cours d'Orochimaru.

Naruto s'apprête à demander la fameuse langue qu'étudie son colocataire quand soudain celui-ci demande du couloir « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Itachi ? ». Naruto est choqué du ton froid qu'emploie Sasuke.

–Il me demandait juste de tes nouvelles, répond Naruto en se levant. Il passe à côté de lui et rajoute : je vais dans ma chambre, restez dans le salon.

Naruto fonce dans sa chambre sans même lancer un regard à son colocataire. Sasuke va prendre sa place sur le canapé et dit de but en blanc :

–Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe et pars.

Itachi raconte donc la situation de leur famille à Sasuke et rajoute :

–Leur chaîne est spécialisée dans les matières basiques donc si tu donnes des cours de langue locale ça attirera plus de monde chez nous.

–C'est maman qui m'a appris les bases de l'ainu, pourquoi elle le ferait pas ?

–Elle peut pas garder des gamins toute la journée et donner des cours de langue en même temps. De toute façon t'as pas le choix, t'es pas encore majeur et c'est eux qui payent toutes tes dépenses. Je suis juste venu là pour t'en informer. Parle à ton proprio le plus vite possible pour que vous vous arrangiez pour le bail, dis à la fac que tu arrêtes les cours. Dès que tout est prêt tu rentres.

A ces mots, Itachi se lève. Sasuke sent la colère monter en lui.

–Et si je refuse ?

–Que tu refuses ou non, une fois ton anniversaire passé, ils te couperont les vivres.

Sasuke regarde Itachi partir en silence.

Alors ils ne le laisseront même pas finir son année ? Il sera majeur à la fin du mois, mais avec le peu d'économies qu'il a, il ne pourra pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il reste une bonne demie-heure sur le canapé à réfléchir à sa situation.

–Il est déjà parti ? Il aurait pu rester manger, dit Naruto en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Ca ne va pas ? Ajoute-t-il en remarquant que Sasuke ne lui répond pas.

–Si. Désolé mais j'ai pas faim, répond-il en se levant.

–Mais t'as même pas petit-déjeuné, dit le blond, perplexe, en le regardant partir.

Au final, Naruto ne vit pas Sasuke de la journée.

Peut-être commence-t-il déjà à se préparer à partir finit-il par se dire le soir.

Il ne le vit pas non plus le lendemain matin.

Alors que Naruto sort de cours, il est interpelé par Sakura.

–Ca te dit qu'on mange ensemble ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortis ensemble.

Le blond acquiesce d'un sourire et ils se dirigent vers un petit restaurant qu'elle connaît.

Une fois devant, Naruto émerge de ses pensées centrées sur Sasuke.

–Râmen, lit-il sur la pancarte devant le restaurant. Il s'exclame soudainement : râmen ?! Il y en a juste ici ?! Et dire que depuis que je suis arrivé je me suis contenté de râmen instantanées !

–Tu savais pas ? Pourtant c'est pas très loin du campus.

Ils rentrent et commandent.

–Quoi de neuf sinon ? T'as l'air dans les vapes ce matin.

–Désolé. Il y a mon colocataire qui va peut-être rentrer chez lui et on s'entendait bien donc ça me rend triste.

–En plein milieu de l'année ? Oui je me doute.

–Oui, apparemment ses parents sont en train de faire faillite donc il rentre les aider. Bon appétit ! Dit Naruto alors qu'ils se font servir.

–Si tu veux on en parlera après manger. Bon appétit !

Après le repas, ils se posent sur un banc dans une voie piétonne.

–Tu veux qu'on parle de ton coloc' alors ?

–Si tu veux, répond Naruto. Sakura sourit et il lui raconte donc la relation entre Sasuke et sa famille, la venue de son frère et les conséquences à venir.

–Je vois, dit-elle à la fin du récit. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça pour sa famille, mais si ça ne va vraiment pas avec eux, il pourrait chercher du travail et rester ici non ? Surtout que c'est bientôt les vacances d'été donc ça lui laissera un mois pour ça.

–Oui j'y ai vaguement pensé, mais je pense qu'il devrait faire passer sa famille avant tout. Sans eux, il n'en serait pas là.

Naruto a lui aussi directement pensé au job à mi-temps, mais il a l'impression qu'en parler à Sasuke serait tout à fait égoïste de sa part.

–De toute façon il fera sans doute ça, dit Sakura en se levant. Tout le monde penserait à ça au premier abord donc lui aussi. Et s'il ne veut vraiment pas y aller, il n'a pas beaucoup d'autres choix. C'est à lui de décider et d'après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, tu ne seras pas déçu, ajoute-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Naruto se laisse convaincre et ils retournent en cours.

Sasuke sort enfin de sa chambre. C'est la première fois qu'il sèche les cours en deux ans. Après avoir épluché toutes les annonces de travail dans Sapporo et ses environs, il en a trouvé quelques unes où il pourrait peut-être être retenu.

Il commence à préparer le dîner et quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto rentre et vient l'aider après être passé par sa chambre.

L'ambiance est assez tendue. Alors que Sasuke s'apprête à prendre la parole, Naruto le devance et lui demande comment s'est passée sa journée.

–Normal, répond simplement Sasuke, pris de court. Et toi ?

–Ca va, dit Naruto. Il repense à sa conversation avec Sakura et demande avec hésitation : tu vas retourner chez toi alors ?

–Je suis chez moi. Ma maison, c'est ici. Je vais bientôt être majeur, c'est à moi de prendre ma vie en main.

Le blond est un peu surpris du ton qu'utilise son colocataire pour parler, lui qui est toujours très calme parle presque avec colère. Néanmoins, il est soulagé de le voir aussi déterminé. Sakura avait raison, il n'a aucun souci à se faire.

–Je suis content de l'entendre ! C'est quand ton anniversaire au fait ?

–Le 23 juillet, donc dans deux semaines à peu près.

Au final, une conversation tout à fait banale se fait entre les deux colocataires qui oublient un instant les problèmes du brun.

La semaine passa vite pour Sasuke, et à partir de lundi, il retourna en cours.

Une fois ceux-ci finis, il va imprimer ce qu'il a passé la semaine précédente à préparer : une quinzaine de lettres de motivation, toutes différentes les unes des autres et accompagnées d'un CV variant selon les jobs convoités.

Il se dirige vers quelques boutiques en déposer une partie.

Si jamais il n'a pas de réponse avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, il devra commencer à se préparer à partir. Il ne voit pas d'autre solution.

Le lendemain, il part donner ses lettres à un sex-shop qui a ouvert dans les environs il y a peu. C'est probablement celui dont parlait Naruto.

Il prend une grande respiration et rentre. Il y a deux personnes qui discutent à la caisse. Il se dirige vers eux et alors que le caissier s'apprête à lui demander ce qui l'amène, son interlocuteur se retourne. Sasuke sent l'embarras et la chaleur sur ses joues grimper en un instant.

–Haha ! Bonjour Sasuke, comment ça va ? Coquin !, dit la personne devant la caisse en riant de bon cœur.

De son côté, Sasuke bafouille : Mon.. Monsieur le proprio ?! Je.. non, je suis juste là pour.. enfin euh..

Il tend les feuilles qu'il tient. Le propriétaire lève un sourcil et les prend.

–Haha je te taquine, moi aussi j'ai été jeune ! Tiens Kakashi c'est pour toi.

–Merci Gai, répond ledit Kakashi.

La personne derrière la caisse prend les deux feuilles et les lit.

–Je.. je vais peut-être devoir quitter l'appartement, dit Sasuke alors qu'il reprend ses esprits.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Gai sur un ton plus sérieux.

–Ma famille n'a plus les moyens de payer, c'est pour ça que je cherche un travail.

–Et pourquoi dans un sex-shop ? Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensent, un sex-shop, un vrai sex-shop, c'est un magasin comme un autre, c'est sérieux.

Sasuke se tourne vers Kakashi, qui vient de parler.

–J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je viens avant tout vous voir parce que.., Il regarde son propriétaire et continue, parce que j'ai certaines connaissances, notamment dans l'univers du bdsm, que je pourrai mettre à contribution auprès de votre clientèle. La première fois que je suis allé dans un sex-shop, c'était celui que vous teniez à チョメチョメ et un de vos collègues m'a guidé dans mes choix et m'a conseillé. Si vous m'en donnez la possibilité, j'aimerais faire la même chose.

Le caissier a l'air de réfléchir. Gai lui demande :

–T'en penses quoi Kakashi ? Tu peux le prendre à l'essai non ?

Sasuke regarde Kakashi et est surpris de le voir regarder vers le bas alors qu'il dit :

–C'est pas comme si vous me laissiez le choix.

–Bon chien, dit Gai d'un ton que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas. Il rajoute ensuite d'un ton plus joyeux, la jeunesse ne cessera jamais de me surprendre haha ! Je vais vous laisser moi, je vous appellerai dans la semaine !

–Merci beaucoup ! Dit Sasuke en s'inclinant. Il se tourne ensuite vers le gérant.

–Tu as un emploi du temps avec tes horaires ?

–Oui ! Dit Sasuke en sortant son emploi du temps de cours.

Il le donne à Kakashi qui le regarde.

–Il te faut combien de temps environ pour sortir de ta fac, éventuellement passer chez toi et venir ici ?

–En partant du fait que je ne passe pas chez moi et que je ne rate pas le bus, je peux être là en une vingtaine de minutes. J'habite à côté du campus donc si je vais chez moi on peut rajouter 15 minutes je pense.

–D'accord. Et tu as d'autres choses hormis les cours ou je peux mettre mes horaires n'importe où ?

–Non c'est bon.

–Très bien, repasse demain vers 18 heures.

–Merci beaucoup, dit le brun en se courbant encore une fois.

Sasuke partit excité et impatient, mais le lendemain c'est avec la boule au ventre qu'il arriva à la boutique.

Remarquant probablement son trac, le gérant l'accueille chaleureusement.

Ils regardent l'emploi du temps qu'il lui a fait puis ils font le tour des rayons. Sasuke est fier de voir qu'il connaît les instruments qu'ils vendent et qu'il sait comment la plupart fonctionnent.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au rayon des livres, la clochette de la porte résonne.

–Vas-y, dit Kakashi en lui donnant une tapette sur l'épaule. Sasuke acquiesce et se dirige fermement vers l'entrée.

–Bonjour, bien.. euh, bienvenue ?

Intrigué par le comportement du brun, Kakashi le rejoint.

–Vous vous connaissez ? Demande-t-il.

–Ah, non, désolé, mais je suis sûr qu'il travaillait avec vous avant non ?

–C'est toi le nouveau alors, dit la personne qui vient d'entrer.

–Oui, enchanté, je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke.

–Moi de même, je suis Sai.

–Tu tombes à pic, dit Kakashi. Au niveau de tout ce qui est livres, ce sont Sai et moi qui nous nous en occupons vu qu'on sait tout ce qu'on a en rayon. Après s'il y a des livres qu'on a rayon que tu connais et si tu sais que c'est ce que le client cherche c'est bon.

–D'accord, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil alors.

–Oui, on va finir notre tour, Sai je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de ranger le nouvel arrivage.

–Je m'en occupe.

Ils contournent le rayon livres et s'arrêtent au niveau d'un petit rayon où se trouvent différents produits.

–Ici on a tout ce qui est préservatifs, aphrodisiaques, huiles de massage et gélules.

Il se dirigent ensuite au coin vidéos.

–Il est rare que les gens demandent des conseils pour ça, mais si ça arrive, sache que les pornos sont rangés par genres basiques comme grosse poitrine, gay, lesbien, je pense que tu les connais, et les anime sont organisés plus précisément, comme tu vois avec des étiquettes en-dessous du rayon. Tu connais tous les termes ?

Sasuke les lit un par un.

–Yuri, yaoi, yandere, viol, megane, mizugi, pettanko, futanari, bdsm, harem, netorare, monstres et tentacules, tsundere, chikan, kemomimi, gangbang, osananajimi, inceste, anal. Futanari, ce sont des femmes avec un pénis c'est ça ?

Kakashi acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

–Et comment classer ceux qui font partie de plusieurs catégories ? Demande le brun après réflexion.

–C'est une très bonne question. On range selon le genre dominant. En lisant le résumé ou en voyant la jaquette on apprend par exemple qu'une femme va se faire gangbanguer alors qu'elle s'apprête à se doucher en sortant d'une piscine municipale. Les genres seront donc sans doute anal, gangbang, mizugi et peut-être viol. Mais le terme le plus spécifique c'est mizugi étant donné que c'est quelque chose que l'on retrouve plus rarement que les autres.

–Je vois.

–Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ?

–Non, c'est tout pour l'instant, répond Sasuke.

–Bien, alors va faire un tour vers les livres et reviens me voir.

Sasuke va donc vers ledit rayon. Il est content de voir que tout cela n'est pas très compliqué. Il passe au crible les étagères et remarque certaines séries ou one shot qu'il a lus. Il cherche le livre qui lui a fait découvrir le bdsm mais ne le trouve pas.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, alors que les derniers clients viennent de partir, Sasuke rejoint Kakashi et Sai.

Celui-ci est derrière le comptoir et appuie sur un bouton qui fait descendre un rideau métallique devant l'entrée.

–Comme tu vois, la fermeture c'est pas compliqué dit Kakashi. Une fois le rideau baissé, il vérifie bien qu'il ne peut pas être remonté puis ferme la porte d'entrée à clé. Il rajoute : j'ai fait une demande pour pouvoir fermer à 20 heures, si elle est acceptée tu feras souvent la fermeture Uchiha .

–D'accord, répond simplement celui-ci.

–Tiens, le gérant tend une clé au brun. C'est pour la porte de derrière. Sai va te montrer où c'est. Je te montrerai tout ce qui est caisse et mise en rayon quand tu feras l'ouverture vu qu'il n'y a jamais grand monde à ces heures-là.

–Très bien, dit Sasuke.

–Eh bien bonne soirée à tous les deux alors, Sasuke on se retrouve lundi, dit finalement Kakashi dans un sourire.

Ils répondent tous les deux « merci à vous aussi », et se dirigent vers la réserve.

Sai montre où se trouvent les toilettes, des casiers pour mettre les affaires personnelles et ils arrivent dans une petite cuisine où se trouve une porte.

–Même pour l'ouvrir de l'intérieur il faut la clé, dit doucement Sai. Il l'ouvre et ils sortent. La rue principale se trouve à gauche, l'autre côté de la ruelle mène à un petit parking. Je vais de ce côté-là.

–Bonne soirée alors, dit Sasuke.

–Merci à toi aussi, répond l'autre brun en se dirigeant vers le parking.

Sasuke va rejoindre la rue principale afin de prendre son bus. Il pensait que ce travail serait une source de stress, mais au final il se sent léger, il est impatient de commencer.

Il part en s'imaginant déjà aider les futurs clients qu'il rencontrera, cependant, il est coupé de ses pensées par un coup de téléphone.

–Sasuke, c'est maman, on peut parler ?

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture !<em>

_Pour commencer, désolée ! _m(_.._)m _J'ai eu un petit coup de barre niveau écriture. Par ailleurs, ces derniers temps, je suis plus occupée et ça risque d'être comme ça pour plusieurs mois donc je vais devoir changer le délai de publication. Il passe donc de 8 jours à 15.  
><em>

_Tout ce temps pour écrire un chapitre sans sexe, nul ! Lol. L'histoire est en majorité du point de vue de Naruto, mais ce chapitre est tout à fait différent, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ( et à me dire ce que vous pensez de Gai__Kaka _x)_ ) !_

_Et pour terminer, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse un peu x), je réponds aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte à la fin de chaque chapitre, et ceux qui en ont un, je leur réponds par message privé sur ce site. Vous trouverez votre messagerie dans la barre de gauche "Private Messaging"._

_Je me permets de dire ça parce que personne ne me réponds sauf une fois *se sent seule*, et aussi parce que j'ai remarqué que certaines personnes m'ont posé des questions auxquelles j'ai répondu par MP, et me l'ont reposé par commentaire ici _:x_._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de commenter ! Comme l'a fait remarquer FujoCherry-tou-chan en lisant le commentaire d'**Elikia**, lorsque vous lisez, rien ne vous oblige à commenter mais le vous faites quand même et à chaque fois, c'est vraiment gentil _TwT_ !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Réponses<span> aux commentaires du chapitre_ VI _:_

_**Guest :**_ "GAAAAAAAAhhh XD c'était troop WOUAH ! je n'en reviens pas je veux la suite immédiatement! tu m'a vraiment surprise et je te dit bravo c'était vraiment hot!hot! ;P VIVEMENT LA SUITE!"

_Salut,_

_Merci pour ton commentaire et désolée de l'énorme retard __ la suite est finalement là._

_Je suis contente que la scène t'ait plu ! Il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre malheureusement, mais je compte bien en réécrire muahaha_ x)_._**_  
><em>**

_**Guest :**_ "plus de timidité entre eux :) ! ils sont vraiment trop meugnon ,tu as bien écrit _ encore faut'il que je dise VIVEMENT LA SUITE!"

_Merci ! Dans ce chapitre on ne les voit pas beaucoup ensemble donc il n'y a pas de tendresse, mais je compte bien me rattraper dans les chapitres à venir _x)_ !_

_**Elikia :**_ "C'est chaud! Chapitre vraiment bien écrit, très agréable à lire.

Bah c'est normal de te remercier tu partages tes écrits avec nous, lecteurs, rien ne t'y obliges et tu passes du temps pour ton texte (je pense qu'il faut toujours un peu de travail même si l'écriture te vient naturellement) ainsi que tes bêtas bien sûr!  
>Etant donné que je lis, et que j'aime, ton histoire il est normal de reviewer (il y a des oublis parfois).<p>

Bref, merci (encore!) et à bientôt."

_Salut,_

_Merci ! Je suis pas tout à fait d'accord parce que si je ne publiais pas, je n'écrirais pas, ce serait juste une perte de temps ; mais savoir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient ce que j'écris et qui veulent la suite me fait vraiment plaisir et me permet en plus de libérer mes pensées perverses pour une bonne cause ! Marre de voir ces deux-là se tourner autour sans rien dans le manga original ! Lol. _

_En fait je n'ai pas plusieurs bêtas, je n'en ai qu'une ( mais on est un peu schizophrènes donc on utilisent différents noms pour parler de nous désolée __ ), c'est FujoCherry-tou-chan. Je l'appelle aussi parfois Daddynounet, ou atashi no tou-chan, parce que tou-chan en japonais c'est une manière enfantine de dire papa, Daddynounet vient de daddy, qui a la même signification que tou-chan en anglais, et enfin, atashi no tou-chan veut dire mon ( pour les filles ) pôpa en japonais. Désolée, c'est vrai que ça doit compliquer la tâche tous ces noms bizarres _-_.  
><em>

_**Liliana :**_ "Wouah, quand je pense que je lis ta fic juste avant mon cours de philo ou il va nous rendre nos sujet sur la souffrance et la faute  
>Le bdsm, ce n'est pas mauvais en soi,c'est particulier à décrire et tu y arrives très bien, c'est pas qu'on cherche à se faire mal, qu'on soit sucidaire c'est juste d'avoir la sensation d'appartenir à quelqu'un c'est indescriptible, après oui y'a des excès quelque quand on a confiance ou se laisse faire facilement et ce n'est pas seulement physique c'est aussi dans le mental. Et perso, les personnes suceptibles de pratiquer cet "art" sont les personnes discrète ou celle qui donne l'impression de tout controler ( je fais parti de la deuxième convaincu ) mais après quand il s'agit de pincer la mamelon ou dieu sait quoi d'autre , alors la je suis pas du tout dans ce trip<br>Ma règle d'or c'est quel le plaisir ne doit jamais surpasser la douleur ( mais j'adore les fessées, et me faire malaxer les seins, hiihi )  
>Bonne continuation :)"<p>

_Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir qu'un connaisseuse apprécie ce que j'écris ^^. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le vrai bdsm ( vrai parce que je vois beaucoup de gens sur une sorte de fb fétichiste, fetlife, qui confondent bdsm et cruauté voir moyen de se défouler en utilisant le soumis pour se faire les poings — ce qui n'est pas mal si le soumis est très maso ou veut être traiter comme un esclave, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ), c'est l'appartenance à quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance._

_Tu pourrais développer le "_les personnes suceptibles de pratiquer cet "art" sont les personnes discrète ou celle qui donne l'impression de tout controler_" parce que j'ai pas trop compris au niveau de l'impression de tout contrôler._

_Oui j'ai la même règle que toi, même si ces derniers mois je suis plus du genre à donner la douleur que la recevoir _:p_._

* * *

><p><span><em>Lexique<em>_ ( je suis désolée de faire ça, mais il y a des termes qui ne seraient pas très beau s'ils étaient traduits ou qui sont ne pas traduisibles du tout. Je me suis aidée du site fakku pour les définitions, je trouve que les leurs sont très bien ) __:_

_**Ainu :** ancien peuple qui vivait à Hokkaidou, la grande île la plus au nord du Japon. En français, le terme désigne aussi la langue ( ainugo en japonais )._

_**Chikan :** les rapports ou attouchements qui ont lieu dans les transports en commun._

_[**Ganbang :** désigne le fait qu'une personne se fasse prendre par plusieurs personnes à la fois.]_

_**Kemomimi :** désigne une personne ayant des caractéristiques d'animaux ( oreilles, queue, etc... ).  
><em>

_**Mizugi :** signifie maillot de bain en japonais.  
><em>

_**Netorare :** aussi connu sous le nom de cuckold dans nos contrées, signifie la jalousie dû au cocutisme.  
><em>

_**Osananajimi :** désigne le/la meilleur(e) ami(e) d'enfance avec qui le/la protagoniste finira._

_**Pettanko :** désigne les femmes qui ont très peu de poitrines et en font toute une histoire.  
><em>

_**Tsundere :** personne qui ne veut pas avouer ce qu'elle aime et dit le contraire de ce qu'elle pense en râlant ( Je te hais ! = je t'aime mais je peux pas te le dire alors bouge ton cul et embrasse-moi )._

_**Yandere :** personne au premier abord très aimante envers son amoureux(-se) mais débordante de sentiments trop fort qui aboutit à une hystérie.  
><em>

_**Yaoi :** gay.  
><em>

_**Yuri :** lesbien._


End file.
